BASTA
by Adhara Meissa Black
Summary: ¿El destino acaso está escrito en piedra? ¿no podemos elegir? ¿Quién dice que somos buenos o malos? ¿somos solo marionetas del destino? ¿o podemos escondernos de él?
1. Hermione

**Está demás decirlo pero por si las dudas...Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los fics que haga con ellos... **

**Ahora sí pueden comenzar :) **

* * *

o

o

o

**BASTA**

o

**/ HERMIONE /**

o

– No es ilógico que siempre estén esos Gryffindor llevándose la copa de las casas, solo por andar buscando problemas y baam … "salvan al mundo, de quién tú sabes" –Decía una chica mientras entraba al baño de Myrtle "la llorona"

– No lo tomes a la ligera, recuerda que Potter es el elegido, solo él puede derrotarlo – Las palabras de otra chica la trajeron a la realidad.

– Elegido? Hasta siento pena por él, nadie le pidió su opinión para "salvarnos" … y eso no quita que esa sangre sucia y ese Weesel anden por ahí como si fueran lo máximo

– _Esas palabras… Pansy, no había duda … pero por qué estaban allí? _

– Pansy, son sus amigos, si ellos están con él es por eso… acaso tú no harías lo mismo por tus amigos? – Se tuvo que contener la risa, _amigos? Pansy no tenía amigos_

– Claro que sí, pero entiende mi punto … toda la gente solo se enfoca en ellos, y ¿nosotros? ¿qué no hacemos nada? ¿Somos solo pobres almas que esperan ser salvadas? No soy así y no espero que nadie me salve. Tu sabes que nosotros nos esforzamos pero acaso lo ven las otras casas ? … Solo nos ven como si fuéramos los hijos de puros mortífagos

– _Rayos, tenía razón pero no era que ella amara la atención. Todo lo contrario, la detestaba._

– Lo entiendo amiga pero nada es en vano, yo también a veces me siento celosa por que acaparan todo pero sabes? No es solo su batalla, nosotros también peleamos pero a nuestro modo, y eso es lo mejor. Nosotros podemos elegir pero ellos no , entiendes? –Le sonrío con arrogancia a su amiga

– _Nosotros no? , no podemos elegir? ,_ _claro que podemos elegir pero quiénes se creen _

– Daphne vaya, me sorprendes… tienes toda la razón amiga, nosotras si podemos elegir.

– Somos Slytherin Pansy, no te olvides. Aparte te imaginas a Granger siendo del bando contrario , es una tontería. Eso si sería ilógico.

– _Ilógico? Claro que es ilógico, yo …yo _

– Es cierto, ellos ya tienen un camino trazado, un destino. Gracias amiga, con todo esto, las cosas no me van tan bien y ya te imaginarás la situación en mi casa.

–_ ¿Un camino trazado? … ¿destino? El destino no existe, uno hace su propio camino. Si quisiera yo podría cambiarlo, estoy segura._

– Claro que te entiendo amiga, lo mismo me pasa. Pero si algo podemos hacer, es no mostrar que nos afecta. La guerra está por comenzar y gracias a Merlín nosotras no estamos en el foco. Podemos elegir, podemos vivir… después de todo, lo que ellos hacen es sobrevivir … – Se despidieron una vez salieron del baño, sin ser conscientes que alguien más había escuchado su conversación.

No lo entendía. Salió lentamente del baño para emprender camino hacia su sala común, aunque ya no estaba segura de querer ir allí. No tenía ánimos para conversar ni para escuchar a nadie. Necesitaba estar sola. Pensar mejor qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

_No puedo elegir? Un camino trazado? Sobrevivir? …_

_Eso no era verdad, ella estaba donde estaba por sus elecciones... _

_Pero ¿ella había elegido ser parte del trío de oro? _

_No, simplemente pasó. Después de todo...ellos la salvaron del troll en su primer __año._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se apoyada en una pared. –Estúpido destino. –Comenzaba a creer lo que dijo Pansy.

_Siempre me he considerado una buena persona_

_He dado lo mejor de mí, pero sin embargo... esto no cambia._

_Que no puedo elegir? _

– Claro que puedo elegir. Soy Hermione Granger y puedo elegir lo que desee, incluso cambiar_._

_Yo también quiero vivir, y eso es lo que voy a empezar a hacer desde ahora… _

_Viviré al máximo, cambiaré mi destino … y si algo no he hecho … lo haré._

– Porque yo no soy ninguna marioneta y antes de hacer lo que otros quieran de mí, haré lo que yo quiera – Se enderezó para luego caminar hacia la biblioteca. Tenía mucho que planear.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no había notado que del otro lado venía compañía.

– Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí? pero si es la famosa sangre suc...

Suspiró hastiada. No estaba de humor para él. – Olvídame idiota, ya me tienes harta con tus patéticos insultos, no tengo tiempo para ti.

Hermione no esperaba que esas palabras salieran antes de procesarlas pero por otro lado estaba orgullosa de ella, ya era demasiado soportar a los demás… Por otro lado Draco se encontraba en estado de shock, _jamás esperó que le respondiera así, menos una sangre sucia como ella, aparte él no la había insultado, solo estaba diciendo la verdad…pero qué le pasaba? _

_Y acaso tiene algo de malo, vivir_

_Ser yo misma_

_Y acaso tiene algo de malo, experimentar_

_Ser lo que yo quiera_

_Y acaso tiene algo de malo, elegir_

_c.k_

* * *

**Y acaso el mundo ya está de cabeza jajaja esta es una pequeña parte de una idea que rondaba en mi cabeza... Gracias a todos los que leyeron este pequeño cap :) **

**pdt: Va a haber más caps pero serán algo aislados :) **

**x09**


	2. Ginny

**Buenas noches a todos, se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les guste, a mí me encantó.**

**Esperemos que mi cabecita maquine otras ideas más**

**xo9**

* * *

o

**BASTA**

o

**/ GINNY /**

o

– Ya la viste? ¿es patética no lo crees? , siempre siguiendo a Harry. No sé si sentir pena por él o por ella.

– P_ero quién se creía esa chica para hablar así de ella? como si no los escuchara._

– Haz silencio, mira que estamos pocos aquí, nos va a escuchar

– A_l menos, alguien era consciente de eso pero lástima que ya los había escuchado. Trató de enfocarse en su pequeña tarta de fresa, su favorito._

– No tengo nada en contra de ella, solo digo que me parece penoso que ella esté detrás de Harry cuando todos sabemos que él no tiene ojos para ella.

– _Y a esa qué? le afecta? , aunque a quién engañaba. Ella sabía que aquello era verdad. Harry no la miraba y por más que trató de ser su amiga , él ya tenía un grupo y ella no era parte de él. __Y pensar que desde que la salvó en su primer año, creyó poder ser su amiga y ser parte del trío de oro aunque al parecer los cupos ya se habían agotado._

– Estás segura?

–_ Bueno lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar de comer e irse a su primera clase. Como le gustaría tener compañía._

– Hay por favor, no digo que a él le guste alguien, pero ya llevamos 4 años y nada de nada, solo siento pena por que ella siendo tan joven desperdicie su tiempo en un chico que no le presta un mínimo de atención

– B_ueno de pena no viviré, tal vez si no hubiera hablado con el sombrero seleccionador, no estaría aquí. Quizás tendría hasta amigos en la otra casa._

– Estás así por Josh?

– Dejó de comer mientras sin querer volteaba a su derecha – _Josh? que no era un chico de ravenclaw, que ella supiera él ya tenía novia._

– Me recuerda a mí, mírame, perdí 7 años con mi estúpido enamoramiento por ese idiota, solo no quiero que le pase lo que yo pasé

– _De inmediato lo entendió , la miró de nuevo,había volteado para el lado contrario mientras veía como sus labios se apretaban para luego asentir un poco._

_La otra chica le apretó las manos mientras le decía algunas palabras, esta vez si ya no pudo escuchar. Le pareció un lindo gesto, eso era amistad y aunque la primera la había estado criticando, no se había metido con ella realmente sino a su actuar._

Miró su plato, ya había terminado. Se paró y dejó el comedor –_ creo que por hoy me merezco un descanso _–_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el lago negro. _

_De seguro la mayoría ya estaría de camino al comedor para luego ir a sus clases. Era un gran momento para despejarse y pensar en ella misma._

_Ella ya había dejado de ser aquella pequeña niña asustadiza. _

_Pertenecía a la noble casa de Gryffindor _

_ ¿dónde estaba su valentía?_

_Sabía que iba a doler pero no por miedo al dolor se iba a tapar los ojos._

_La vida era demasiado corta como para dejar los sueños pasar, Hermione tenía razón, es hora._

_Tenía sueños, metas, quería ser jugadora profesional de quidditch._

_No quería ser como las otras mujeres, amaba los retos y las aventuras._

_Aventuras que ella buscaría por su cuenta._

_Y sería la heroína de ellos._

_Por que ella era Ginny Weasley ._

_Y todo el mundo lo sabría._

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente. Alzó sus manos en un puño, como quien gana un trofeo.

Tan sumida en pensamientos estaba que no notó que a unos pasos atrás venía un chico corriendo como quien tratara de huir de algo o de alguien.

– Ay por favor que Pansy no me encuentre. Merlín por favor cúbreme esta vez, ya quisiera tener la suerte de Potter y poder ser invisible.

Miró hacia atrás esperando no ver a nadie, tenía que caminar mas rápido. Al voltear chocó con alguien provocando la caída de ambos.

– Auch, Pansy yo no fui, lo juro. – Cerró los ojos instintivamente.

– Zabini? idiota ... casi me da un paro. – Se tocó su cabeza esperando no haberse despeinado. Se alisó su uniforme quitando la tierra para luego pararse y tenderle la mano.

– Zabini, no tengo tiempo – Lo agarró de la mano para luego ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero qué le pasaba al pobre? jamás había visto a un slytherin en ese estado, vaya que Pansy debía de dar mucho miedo para ponerlo en ese estado.

Con solo imaginarse le dio risa.

– Weasley, gracias... esto, lo siento, pensé que eras Pansy. – Decía mientras se limpiaba su uniforme. Para luego mirar a su acompañante con intriga. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿no debía estar en clase? Miró a los costados y no había nadie.

– Ya lo creo, pero hombre no creo que ella muerda o sí? – sonrió mientras emprendía su camino más cerca del lago.

– No la conoces pero gracias a Merlín que eras tú. Por cierto no vas a clases? Te puedo acompañar? – Volteo hacia atrás solo para constatar que seguían estando solos.

Caminó más rápido para alcanzarla, después de todo, podía aprovechar él también y despejarse de toda la maraña de problemas en la que lo metieron sus amigos.

– Claro, por cierto llámame Ginny, es raro que me llames por mi apellido. – Decía mientras caminaba por un sendero. Hacia tiempo que no tenía compañía.

– Bien Ginny, por cierto te he notado algo sola, no me mires así. No te he estado acosando, solo que me ha intrigado por qué andas sola... Pensé que formarías parte del trío? – _sabía de sobra que era una Weasley por el color de cabellos pero eso era lo único. _

_Era diferente al resto de su familia, o eso se decía en su casa._

– Yo también lo pensé, pero ya me ves, estoy aquí contigo. Me gustaría tener amigos, no te niego pero después de lo que pasó en mi primer año, ya nadie se me acerca y yo lo dejé así. – _bueno no habría nada de malo que él supiera eso, no era un secreto y no le parecía alguien de temer, después de todo, no todos los slytherin eran malos._

– Entiendo, no le diré a nadie esto, después de todo me caes bien y por algún motivo tú no me tienes miedo tampoco.

– Por qué te tendría miedo? solo eres un slytherin. – _notó como la miró con un aire de dramatismo para luego llevarse la mano al corazón. Sonrió, era gracioso._

– Eso es mucho para algunos, pero ambos sabemos que con la guerra muchos están expectantes por lo que sucederá. Sabes que los Slytherin no tenemos buena fama con eso. – _Pero ella como buena niña rompería ese estereotipo de las casas. Después de todo no eran tan diferentes._

– Touché, me había olvidado por un momento de eso, pero bueno , prometo no hacerte daño si tú no me haces nada. – _vio como el sonreía con sus palabras._

– Interesante trato , creo que puedo beneficiarme de esto – _Beneficiarse? Lo miró con intriga._

– Así? cómo?

– Tener a alguien del lado de la luz y conocer el otro lado – sonrió con sus palabras para luego mirar el camino. Ya faltaba poco para que pudiera llegar su lugar favorito.

– Quién dice que soy de la luz? – no pudo evitar quedarse por segunda vez sorprendido._ Quién le hubiera dicho que una Gryffindor podría ser así de intrigante._

– y quién dice que no podemos ser amigos? – A_hora la sorprendida era ella. Se paró a su frente y le extendió la mano._

– Un gusto, bella dama, soy slytherin así que no te sorprendas si hago de tu vida un caos – sonrió con sus palabras,_ era real esto que le pasaba. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba iniciando un camino distinto en su vida. Le estrechó la mano._

– El gusto es mío, caballero. Soy una Gryffindor , te advierto que soy una caza problemas – Le devolvió la sonrisa_, esto sería interesante, por primera vez un Slytherin confraternizaría con el otro bando..._

_..._

_Y el destino no está escrito en piedra_

_..._


	3. Draco

**Buenas noches a todos, aquí estoy actualizando esta historia... Espero sus review **

**xo9**

* * *

o

**BASTA**

o

**/ DRACO /**

o

− Draco, has visto a Zabini? − volteo algo sorprendido hacia Theo

− No, pensé que estaba contigo... desde ayer que no le veo − Theo me mira ahora preocupado.

− Ni que fuera un bebé, ambos sabemos que puede cuidarse solo − Theo asiente mientras se despide de mí. Observo como se va hacia los jardines, _que extraño_, a estas horas nadie debe de estar allí. Ya después le preguntaría que se trae.

Mientras retomaba su camino hacia la torre de astronomía, se sintió algo nervioso.

_Después del arrebato de esa sangre sucia no podía dejar de repasar ese momento una y otra vez. Definitivamente algo le había pasado, ella no era ese tipo de chicas que se expresaba de esa manera. _

_Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aún recordaba lo molesta que se notaba, con ese feo cabello indomable y esos ojos que parecía votar fuego ._

_No iba a negar que le parecía interesante, intensa e inteligente. Era la única que le hacía sacar su lado más competitivo, ni siquiera Potter lo animaba a tanto, pero que se puede esperar si después de todo a Potter no le importaba tanto el estudio._

_Y pensar que había estado tan interesado en ser su amigo de pequeños, pero gracias a Merlín no aceptó su mano. _

_No se arrepentía de su pasado, tenía buenos amigos, aunque algo despistados._

Mientras mas cerca estaba de la torre de astronomía, comenzaba a escuchar una voz familiar.

− Merlín, pero se puede ser más idiota. Juro que si lo vuelvo a ver podría intentar lanzarle una de las imperdonables. −_ Casi se le sale los ojos, cuando ve que Granger era la que estaba hablando. Pero qué hacia ella en su lugar favorito._

− Acaso ellos creían que podían manejarla. No, ahora nadie le diría lo que tenía que hacer. Ellos se podrían ir con el mismo Voldemort, ella no se escondería.

− Bueno no tenía pensado verte aquí Granger, no soy ninguno de tus patéticos amigos. Solo vete quieres? - _se acercó hacia la baranda mientras estiraba los brazos. No era necesario verle la cara para saber que lo estaba apuntado con su varita. Pero sabía que no le haría daño, no mientras no le diera motivos._

− Malfoy, no estoy de humor. Y no pienso irme, yo llegué primero. − Solo podía escucharla, no tenía ánimos de mirarla._ Lo mejor era que se fuera, necesitaba estar solo para leer la carta de su madre._

− Este es mi lugar, así que retírate. Tengo algo que hacer. −Extrajo de su capa, una carta sellada. A simple viste se podía ver el sello de su familia._ Estaba seguro que incluso Granger se había dado cuenta._

− Si piensas lanzarte desde aquí, hazlo, no te detendré. − La vio sentarse en los escalones mientras miraba hacia el horizonte._ Bueno, ella no seria como las chismosos de sus amigos._

Volteo para comenzar a abrir la carta, no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Esa carta fue enviada ayer y recién lo abriría. Quería estar en su lugar favorito para despejarse y afrontar lo que fuere a pasar pero ya que. Granger no parecía interesada en eso.

Al abrir la carta observó un segundo sello...El sello de los Black.

De inmediato lo abrió...

_Querido hijo..._

_Sé que enfrentarás toda esta situación como un Black ._

_Tu padre ha estado ocupado y sabrás que él ha tenido que volver a las manos de "el innombrable"_

_Sabes que lo más importante para nosotros es la familia._

_Y por eso haremos de todo por salvarte._

_Tu padre ayer llegó y me dijo que "El innombrable" está reclutando gente._

_Sabes lo que significa, yo pensé que por ser menor de edad te dejarían a tí y a tus amigos fuera_

_pero no, él sigue presionando a todos sus seguidores._

_Así que por eso te escribo, aunque él no se halla recuperado lo suficiente, tiene influencias._

_Y por eso h__emos decidido tu padre y yo, no permitir que vengas este año ni el siguiente a la casa,_

_solo por precaución._

_Avisa a tus amigos, no sé si sus padres piensan hacer algo pero no quiero que les tome por sorpresa._

_Sé por tu padre que " el innombrable" tiene espías en Hogwarts, no andes de noche y aléjate lo más que puedas_

_de Harry Potter._

_Ahora no solo los Gryffindor tienen que cuidarse sino también ustedes. Confío en qué serás precavido._

_Cualquier mensaje de ahora en adelante, mándame con Minsy._

_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con esta carta, te quiere ...tu madre._

_..._

− Rayos, tenía mis dudas sobre un espía aquí pero no pensé confirmarlo. ¿Draco? − Hermione observó como seguía sosteniendo la carta, debía estar procesando todo eso. _Ella sabia de sobra que los Gryffindor estarían en peligro pero nunca pensó que los Slytherin estaban en las mismas que ellos._

Le quitó la carta de las manos para luego volverlo cenizas.− Pero qué haces ? − _Solo pudo rodar los ojos mientras conjuraba el hechizo silenciador, no quería que nadie los escuchara. Después conjuró un campo de protección por si alguien se acercaba. _

− Te salvo idiota. No se tiene que ser muy listo para saber que tu madre quería que quemaras la carta.

− No tenías ningún derecho en meterte en mis asuntos. ¡Rayos! No puedo creer que pensé por un momento, que no serías como las demás. − Hermione le apuntó con su varita. _ Si algo odiaba, era que la comparen con otros _− No me compares, no me conoces así que guárdate esos comentarios para tus amigos.

− No hay nada en esa carta que no sepa o no halla pensado. Así que no es información nueva para mí. − guardó su varita mientras se sentaba en las escaleras.

− Oh pues disculpa que no me importe lo que sabes o no. No tenías ningún derecho a leer algo que no es tuyo. − Draco pudo ver como sus mejillas de la gryffindor se encendían. Volteo hacia la baranda para tratar de pensar en todo lo que le dijo su madre._ No era justo que siendo ellos una familia tan respetada, se rebajen a ese mestizo y solo por protegerlo a él. _

_Era una idiotez, estaba seguro que sus padres sabrían al igual que él , que todo esto no terminaría bien, que tarde o temprano. Él los iba a encontrar._

− Lo siento, perdón − Draco volteo asombrado ante esas palabras, jamás creyó que ella, dijera eso. Y menos dirigido hacia él .

− No me mires así, reconozco que no fue correcto. Pero no me arrepiento, estoy cansada de que todo el mundo crea que me conoce, que diga que tengo un destino. Que no puedo cambiar. ¡Pero eso se acabó! A partir de hoy ya no pertenezco al trío de oro. − _Eso era peor, qué acaso todo era un sueño. Seguro se había golpeado mientras hablaba con Theo en el corredor. _

_Se peñiscó para ver si despertaba pero no, lo único que veía era a ella, caminando de un lado a otro, sin poder entender bien que era lo que decía._

− Malfoy estás escuchándome? − _Se sentó en la escalera donde ella estaba sentada minutos antes._

− Ok Granger, si esto es real y no sé si te escuché bien, dijiste que ya no perteneces al trío de oro?

− Sí, solo eso escuchaste acaso? Te estaba diciendo que ...

− Por qué? − _solo eso podía preguntarle. Era algo inaudito para él pensar que eso fuera cierto. No podía ser cierto._

− Ya te dije, pero bien... La gente cree conocerme, cree que soy "buena", se cree con el derecho de mandarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. No confundas mis ganas de ayudar. Y por qué te lo digo a tí? pues eres la primera persona con la que me topé después de hablar con Harry y Ron. Aparte te debo una así que bueno, es como un trueque de información. − _ok, no era tan descabellado, aunque tal vez solo era una fase momentánea, después de todo ella era la mejor amiga de Potter. Potter no podría sobrevivir sin ella , ni que decir de Weasley._

− Sabes que ellos te necesitan? − _pudo ver como se sorprendía con sus palabras _− Lo sé, pero les puedo ayudar sin necesidad que lo sepa todo el mundo, no quiero tener que sentirme obligada o culpable si algo malo llegara a pasar.

− Entiendo Granger, entonces sigues siendo del bando de la luz? − N_o sabía como formular bien la pregunta pero necesitaba que ella lo entendiera, por que una cosa era ayudar a Potter sin que el mundo lo supiera pero aún así seguiría siendo el lado de la luz pero ella dijo después de ese discurso que no sería ya de ese bando._

− Tengo mi propio bando ahora − _pudo ver como sonreía de una manera diferente. Esto era mucho_ que_ procesar, Otro bando? rayos por qué no se le ocurrió eso a él. _

_Bueno por algo era la bruja mas inteligente._

_Sonrío por lo descabellado de la situación. _

_Que se vayan todos a Azkaban, él no formaría parte ni de la luz ni de la oscuridad._

− Te interesa Malfoy? − La miró de frente. No sabia a qué era lo que jugaba ella pero sea lo que sea...iba a ser interesante.

_Ahora ante él, no existía la mejor amiga de Potter, ni la integrante del trío de oro._

_Solo Hermione Granger _

_Y él, Draco Malfoy_

_Por que después de todo, su apellido ya no sería recordado como parte de la oscuridad._

_Porque si sus padres se sacrificarían por él._

_Él también les demostraría a todos, que él también podía pelear y no precisamente para el lado de la luz._

* * *

**Y qué les pareció? espero que lo estén disfrutando...**

**x09**


	4. Luna

**Buenas tardes, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap...**

**saludos**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/ LUNA /**

**o**

"_Y si crees en ti misma, serás libre "_

**o**

_Contrario a lo que pensaba el resto, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pensaban de ella y escuchaba a la perfección sus insultos. Pero lo mejor era mostrar que no pasaba nada, así la dejaban en paz o podía divertirse con ellos. _

− Mírala, no es de Ravenclaw?, parece una Hufflepuff−_ No se cansaban de repetir lo mismo? Son unos tontos por pensar eso, cuando ella sabía que no encajaría con hufflepuff ya que no tenía paciencia. _

− Creo que podemos divertirnos con ella , vigilen que nadie pase_? – Esto sería interesante. _

Siguió caminando para no alertarlos.

Estaban en los pasadizos del 3 piso. S_abía que ahora no muchos pasaban por allí, así que solo debían estar ellos allí_. Volteo en la siguiente esquina para pegarse detrás de una de las estatuas.

Los vio caminar mirando adelante, la estaban buscando.

Apuntó al primero haciéndolo levitar y chocar contra el techo. Sus amigos al ver eso, sacaron sus varitas. Con un movimiento rápido los golpeó contra la pared del frente, haciéndolos golpearse entre ellos. Apuntó al primero y lo dejó caer al suelo, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

Al ver que no había nadie en pie, salió un poco de su escondite . De pronto sonó pasos llegando por donde ella había venido.

Al ver que era solo uno de los que vigilaban. Le lanzó un _desmaius,_ dejándolo inconsciente y por la caída, suponía que debe de haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, aunque la pierna de uno de sus amigos, amortiguó un poco la caída.

A cada uno le lanzó un desmaius. Así no la implicarían en el asunto.

− _Pudo haber sido peor _−Pensó

Salió de su escondite mientras jugaba con su varita.

Caminó sonriendo, de rato en rato giraba como si estuviera bailando.

…

_Nunca cambies por nadie _

_No tienes la culpa por ser quién eres _

_No temas de nadie que tú eres fuerte, más de lo que ellos piensan_

_Sonríele a la vida _

_Tienes todo para ser feliz _

…

_Flashback_

− Mami, unos niños me molestaron en el parque− _ decía una niña mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Esos niños la habían hecho perder su salida. Estaba segura que vendrían a reclamarle a sus padres._

− Hiciste algo para detenerlos? − _asintió mientras se sacaba sus zapatos de ballet , Se suponía que tendría que haber practicado_

− Los hice elevarse para luego dejarlos caer. − _Le decía mientras movía sus manos._

− Y luego qué hicieron? − sonrió_. Esos niños ya no se meterían con ella o sino serían unos tontos._

− Se fueron corriendo aunque no tan rápido por el dolor − Su mamá sonreía para luego abrazarla.

− Esa es mi chica − _Se sintió feliz de que su madre le hubiera mostrado algunos trucos. Gracias a eso , ella podía cuidarse sola._

− Aunque mañana te enseñaré como aturdirlos un poco y hacer que se desmayen. Así ya nos ahorramos la plática con sus padres −_ Asintió emocionada, justo eso era lo que necesitaba. Abrazó a su mami mientras sonreía. _

_Su mami debía ser la mejor mami del mundo._

_Fin del flashblack _

Caminaba esta vez lentamente mientras observaba a la naturaleza._ En épocas de verano, la imagen de su madre se hacía más presente. La extraña mucho pero ella sabía que su madre nunca la abandonaría. _

Caminó hacia el invernadero, sintiendo que alguien la seguía.

_No estaba sorprendida, sabía que él la había visto cuando había hechizado a esos chicos, aunque claro, no vio toda la escena pero si lo suficiente. _

_Sabía que no la incriminaría, suponía que su curiosidad lo llevó a seguirla._

_Una vez dentro del invernadero, esperó a que el entrara para luego apuntar con su varita las puertas y cerrarlas. _

− Qué deseas Theodore Nott? − _escuchó un pequeño ruido de su sitio para luego caminar hasta ella, aunque lentamente. Suponía que tenía algo de miedo de que ella le hiciera algo._

− No te haré nada, aunque claro depende − _sonrío cuando lo vio aclararse la garganta. Estaba segura que tenía su varita apretada fuertemente._

−Me llamo Luna − se presentó mientras seguía dándole la espalda._ Desde allí tenía una buena visión de él por los espejos. _

_Acariciaba algunas flores que estaban a su alcance. Eran hermosas, se parecían a las que había sembrado con su madre en la huerta de su casa. _

− Te ví haciéndole daño a esos chicos de cuarto, eran de mi casa − S_us manos le sudaban por alguna razón, que él no entendía._

− Si, que tiene? − _Le sorprendió que no lo negara. Se veía tranquila._

− Nada, solo que venía a decirte que me sorprendiste. Eres de Ravenclaw, no pensé que actuaras así. − _Esperaba que no se lo tome a mal, pero desde que vio toda la escena o bueno algo , le llamó la atención su forma de actuar._

− Lo sé, no todos pueden pensar −_ Se estaba burlando de él, acaso._

− Bueno... ehh quería preguntarte si te puedo acompañar aquí? − _Esperaba que pudieran hablar, era la única chica hasta ahora que la había sorprendido. Si sus amigos lo vieran pensarían que se habría vuelto loco._

− eh? Para qué? − _al menos ahora había llamado su atención. Bien Theo vamos bien_

− Es que , me pareciste interesante y sé que te gusta leer. Yo... no tengo ... − _Cómo le diría que tenía curiosidad por conocerla..._

− Si podemos ser amigos, Theo − _Aquello era más de lo que hubiera esperaba _

− Por cierto no tienes problemas con los Gfryffindor cierto?

− No, no , por qué? − _tenía más amigos entonces_

− Soy amiga de Hermione y bueno no quiero que te sientas incómodo o se peleen − S_e lo suponía_

− Descuida, no tengo problema con ninguna casa − _contestó sonriente, era verdad._

− Es fantástico, Theo , por cierto qué planes para vacaciones?

...

_Y las amistades no miden raza, credo o clases sociales_

_solo miden lo mucho o lo poco _

_que deseas entregar al otro_

_..._

* * *

**Aquí acabando de re-editarlo. **


	5. Harry

**Buenas tardes,quiero aclarar que esta historia es 100% salida de mi cabeza... gracias**

**Saludos**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/ HARRY /**

**o**

_Y si alguna vez me dieran a elegir_

_Elegiría poder elegir_

**o**

− Hermione, esto es real? − No podía creer lo que mi mejor amiga estaba contándome. Me peñisco por si estoy soñando. El dolor me responde.

_Debo de haberme quedado dormido y esto debe ser solo una pesadilla más._

− Es real. Los quiero chicos pero no puedo seguir con esto − _ Miro a Ron, está igual de desconcertado que yo _

− ¿estás loca? ¿eres tú Hermione? − piensa lo mismo que yo − Sí soy yo, no están soñando ni nada. Esto mismo que están haciendo me hace estar más segura de mi decisión.

− ¿estar segura? ¿segura de abandonarnos? no te entiendo − Observo como se sienta, nuestras miradas se cruzan y ella me sonríe. Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo esto parece ser salido de un cuento

− Harry, si tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir, elegirías ser lo que eres ahora? ¿te gusta la vida que tienes?

− Tienes una obligación con nosotros Hermione − Ante las palabras de su amigo, miró a su mejor amiga.

− Tú también lo crees Harry? −Él solo pudo asentir.

_Desde el primer año, se había dado cuenta que solo estaban los tres para cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar. Eran sus únicos amigos._

− Esto es absurdo, ahora lo entiendo... Yo no planeo esto en mi vida, y no seré marioneta de nadie. Yo soy lo suficientemente lista para decidir lo que quiero o no hacer − _La miró sorprendido. _

_No pensaba que esto llegara a pasar, de alguna manera se sentía dolido de que ella ya no quisiera ayudarlo con todo lo que tenían por delante._

− Y escúchenme bien, por que yo ya no seré parte de esto. Yo decidiré mi propio futuro. Ningún psicópata decidirá mi futuro y si ustedes son listos entenderán lo que digo.

_Sus palabras me golpean. De pronto me siento extraño e inquieto. _

− Lo sabes, yo no elegí nada de esto. No me gusta nada de esto. Pero tengo la responsabilidad...

− Responsabilidad de qué? eh? − _noto que ambos nos hemos parado. Trato de controlarme _

− Responsabilidad por todo lo que este psicópata hace. Sabes todo lo que estás cargando, eres un niño, SOLO UN NIÑO. No le debes nada a nadie.

− Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡HARRY ES EL ELEGIDO! NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS AMIGOS − _Ron de inmediato se para y se acerca a ella. _

_Observo como se está poniendo rojo, eso solo refleja su enojo _−_ ESTAMOS OBLIGADOS A AYUDAR A HARRY. DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE TE SALVAMOS AQUELLA VEZ... PERO SOLO ..._− De pronto Ron cae de espaldas en la cama.

_Volteo hacia mi amiga y la veo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa... me recuerda a Malfoy. Sacudo mi cabeza ante la descabellada idea._

− Por favor, no me hagas reír. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa estaba allí. No te debo nada, ni a tí ni a nadie. Ahora ambos me escucharán − Ron solo mueve sus ojos de un lado al otro.

Miro de nuevo a mi amiga. Su expresión es fría, no es la Hermione que conozco. Nuestras miradas al cruzarse noto que cambia su expresión. −Harry quiero oír lo que piensas,es así como esto terminará?

− Hermione eres mi amiga, te quiero. Pero no apruebo esto. Pensé que éramos amigos y que siempre estaríamos juntos pero... − de pronto su expresión vuelve a ser fría.

− No, no necesito tu aprobación, yo pensé que eramos amigos pero veo que me equivoqué. Mis amigos me apoyarían. No les debo nada, y no me deben nada a mí.

− Nos dejarás? − No puedo evitar sentirme traicionado − Te salvamos, estuvimos contigo, te defendimos − De pronto noto una presión en mi frente. Su varita.

No puedo evitar morderme la lengua. No debí haber dicho esto − Pues creo que eso lo puedo cambiar. Pero sabes qué? yo también los ayudé, los cubrí cuando salían a escondidas. Les ayudé con sus tareas...quieres que continúe Potter? − Noto como su varita deja de hacer presión en mi frente. La miro y no puedo evitar pensar que ella ya no es la Hermione que conocí.

− No me conoces Potter, y ahora tú y Weasley pueden continuar con su travesía sin mí. Estamos libres, no les debo nada y ustedes a mí tampoco − ¿Seguir sin ella? ¿que no la conozco?

La miro detenidamente y noto como una invisible pared se interpone entre ambos. Tiene razón no nos conocemos.

Cuando volteo, veo como Ron mueve sus ojos exageradamente.

Suspiro.

o0o0o0o

− ESA MALDITA ME LAS PAGARÁ, CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ ... HARRY, NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS HAGA ESTO... − Una vez que le quité el hechizo. Suspiro ante sus palabras. Me siento agotado.

Camino directo hacia la puerta − No hagas estupideces, Ron. Hermione tiene razón, no nos debe nada− Me limito a solo irme. No quiero saber nada de nadie por ahora.

Una vez la puerta se cierra, empiezo a correr. Necesitaba aire, comenzaba a sentirme asfixiado.

No quería que Ron lo viera así pero no podía más. Necesitaba hablar con alguien... pero ahora no tenía a nadie. Hermione se había ido y Ron... Ron no podría ayudarlo.

o0o0o0o

− No puedo creer que todos lo chicos me hallan dejado, pero ya verán cuando los vea − Mientras caminaba, hacía una postura de pelea._ Nadie la dejaba sola a Pansy Parkinson y vivía para contarlo._

_cuando estaba por voltear para llegar al segundo piso, siente un empujón, haciéndola caer sentada. _− Qué te pasa idiota?− Al ver que no le hacía caso, bufó.

_A_l limpiarse su falta. Voltea solo para soltarle toda su furia. Pero solo pudo encontrar a Potter respirando de forma brusca y mirando a la nada.

− Potter? − No respondía nada. Su respiración se volvió más violenta.

− Respira, despacio ... − Alzó sus brazos mientras con su varita hacía viento. De seguro era el clima.

Con ese calor no se sorprendía que le pasara esto, pero había algo raro. Potter no estaba rojo ni nada...mas bien parecía pálido, a punto de desmayarse. Por si las dudas, lo guió hacia una pared por si no podía sostenerse.

Harry no podía creerlo, al parecer Parkinson lo estaba ayudado. No podía hablar así que solo asintió ante sus indicaciones.

Después de un rato, pudo aclararse la garganta pero la notaba seca.

De pronto vio como con un chasquido de Parkinson, aparecía una pequeña elfa − Un vaso de agua por favor Paty

− Enseguida Ama Pansy − Observó como se fue para luego aparecer a su costado.

Ante la mirada de la pequeña elfa, el solo asintió mientras tomaba el vaso.

− Bueno Potter, ya estás mejor? − Seguía tomando el agua para luego dárselo a la pequeña elfa− Gracias

− No hay de qué, joven Potter − Se sorprendió ante la elfina, había escuchado su apellido acaso?

Al voltear hacia Parkinson, la encontró recogiendo sus cosas. Solo pudo agacharse despacio mientras recogía algunas hojas...después de todo ella lo había ayudado de alguna manera a volver en sí.

De pronto encontró una pequeña hoja, era una nota, al tocarla, observó unas pequeñas palabras aparecer

_..._

_No vengas a casa _

_Necesitamos que te quedes en Hogwarts _

_Si algo pasa, no dudes en demostrar lo fuerte que eres _

_te queremos hija._

_Pdt: No busques pelea con los gryffindors._

_..._

Mira a la slytherin pero seguía acomodando sus cosas. Se habría dado cuenta que lo había leído.

Miró nuevamente la nota, no podía dejar de mirar aquellas letras con tinta morada... algo raro. De pronto vio como las letras desaparecían para luego dejar un pequeño sello.

De pronto empezó a sentir un calor en sus dedos, empezaba a quemar. Soltó la hoja para luego ver como se quemaba.

− Potter − Al mirarla, Pansy le dedicaba una mirada intensa. Por un momento se sintió desnudo.

Empezaba a sentir calor. Se sintió avergonzado por haber leído aquella nota. De pronto le asalto la duda. Y si ella no lo había leído.

Sin meditar mucho, sintió como era guiado hacia una aula vacía.

− No tengo ganas de nada, Potter − De pronto vio como Pansy elevaba su varita y lo apuntaba − Sé que leíste la nota, eres muy transparente. No me da gracia esto pero bueno, esto nunca pasó − Sintió una intrusión en su mente. Sus memorias de pronto saltaron una por una. La oscuridad volvía a apresarlo pero una luz apareció y se hacía grande cada vez más.

De pronto se vio a sí mismo con Pansy en el corredor. Su ayuda, la pequeña nota... las palabras se iban esfumando de aquella nota.

Apretó los puños, sentía un dolor agudo, como si lo estuvieran inyectando. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Una vez el dolor desapareció se sentía irritado.

Al abrir sus ojos notó como Parkinson recogía sus hojas.

Alzó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta poniéndole seguro− Si querías lanzarme un obliviate no lo lograste.

− No iba a hacer eso, puedo irme ahora Potter, tengo que entregar esto y no tengo tiempo que perder − Le seguía dando la espalda.

_Se sorprendió que no tuviera miedo que la hechizara._

− No es común ver que los gryffindors ataquen por la espalda a otro. Ya puedo irme − _Se sintió avergonzado de que ella supiera lo que pensaba. _

_Esperen, que había hecho entonces en su mente?_

_De pronto el miedo se hizo presente. No muchos lo sabían pero el miedo era común en él, pero el resto parecía no darse cuenta. Si alguien le hubiera dicho de todas las cosas que iba a hacer en Hogwarts, no hubiera ido. _

_ No crecer con sus padres y la crianza de sus tíos , tener confianza en sí mismo era un problema . Por eso siempre recurría a su jefa de la casa. Ella era la única que le brindaba esa confianza. Unas palabras de ánimo, un abrazo. _

− Muy lindo Potter pero no lloraré por tu historia − _E__l pánico de pronto se esfumó. Sentía rabia, no esperaba nada de ella._

− Qué me has hecho? − Comenzaba a _sentirse irritado._

− Por Merlín debo entregar este libro Potter, déjame salir − _Sabía que lo decía en serio pero ...Esperen un momento, lo sabía? por qué podía sentir eso?_

− No hasta que me digas por qué sabes todo lo que pienso... y por qué yo siento que lo que dices es verdad − _notó como ahora los libros que cargaba se caían para luego verla con varita en mano. Mientras cerraba y abría la boca sin poder emitir palabra._

− Por Merlín − _E__so era lo único que podía pensar ella. ¿Pero qué había hecho? debía haberle hecho caso a Draco y a Theo cuando le decían que no era tan buena en ese hechizo. Estúpido Potter, por qué tenía que aparecerse y ponerse a leer cosas que no debía. Idiota. Eso era el elegido, un tremendo idiota._

− Deja de pensar eso. Yo no te insulto a tí, Parkinson. Además, esto es tu culpa.

− Disculpa?mi culpa? Tú eres el que se mete en cosas que no son suyas. Oh pero no pues... es Potter, el salvador... El ...

− ¡BASTA!. Yo admito que no fué correcto, lo siento, está bien. Pero tú no debiste hacer lo que sea que me hiciste − _Pansy cálmate por favor_. _Trató de respirar con calma. Contó los números... Poco a poco sentía como la calma volvía a ella._

_Hasta que sintió que alguien invadía su espacio personal. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Potter a solo dos pasos. _− Lo estás haciendo bien. Ahora dime qué me hiciste...

_Suspiró cansada mientras con su varita recogía sus libros. Quitó el hechizo y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. _

_Primero lo primero. Entregar los libros, después ya vería el asunto con Potter. _

o0o0o0o

_Se sintió un estúpido ahora sí. _

_Se había quedado mirando como Parkinson se iba. Sentía como seguía calmándose a sí misma. _

_Se iba hacia la biblioteca. Lo sabía. _

_Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Esto iba de mal en peor, suficiente tenía con Voldemort para que ahora ella se apuntara a la fila. _

_Trato de respirar nuevamente, de pronto sintió un impulso por ir hacia su jefa de casa. Desechó la idea. Lo mejor era que no, de seguro esto podía ir peor. _

_Lo mejor era intentar solucionarlo, por su cuenta. _

_Salio con cuidado del aula para luego ir hacia la biblioteca. caminando pausadamente no pudo evitar sorprenderse de algo. _

_Parkinson, iba a la biblioteca. Ella leía libros. Le gustaba leer acaso? _

−_ Idiota _

_De pronto se sintió invadido. Parkinson..._

_Ella lo había escuchado... de pronto sintió vergüenza. _

−Te espero en la biblioteca, idiota.

_Asintió aunque sabía que no podía verlo. O quien sabe. Caminó esta vez un poco más rápido , sea lo que fuera, esto no era bueno para nadie... _

_No había duda, este era uno de los días mas raros y caóticos de su vida... _

_Primero Hermione, y ahora Parkinson... después quién? ... _

_Suspiró derrotado, lo mejor era no pensar en eso... siempre había una solución... o no? _

_..._

_Las casualidades no existen _

_solo existe lo inevitable _

_c.k _

_..._

* * *

**_Acabo de re-editarlo, por si ven algunas diferencias, por cierto gracias a los que me leen. _**

**_Un review no hace daño a nadie... me gustaría saber que piensan y qué se imaginan que sucederá...saludos _**


	6. Pansy

**Buenas tardes a todos, espero que tengan linda tarde **

**Saludos**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/PANSY/**

**o**

¿quién dijo que solo podemos ser buenos o malos?

algunos antes de ser villanos fueron héroes

...

Hubo una vez en que un ángel se convirtió en un demonio

y de allí todo comenzó

_..._

_FLASH BACK_

−_ Mami, por qué debo actuar mal siempre con esas niñas. Hoy una niña lloró por mi culpa _− _Sintió como su madre la abrazaba protectoramente, queriendo borrar cualquier mal recuerdo. _

_Abrazó fuerte a su mamá, se sentía sucia de alguna manera._

−_ Hija, lo siento. Tú no eres mala, eres la niña más linda que conozco y más tierna. Pero sabes que tu padre y yo no podemos dar esa imagen. Tienes que actuar fuerte, así nadie te dañara _−_ Asintió, sabía eso. _

_Esa fea regla por ser una familia de sangre puras._

−_ Pero mami, no me gusta. Aparte Blaise no actúa malo _−_ Se sorprendió ante la risa de su madre._

−_ Hija, Blaise es un caso raro pero es varón y ellos tienen un poco más de ventaja sobre el resto _− _Ante esto solo pudo poner mala cara. Era un insulto que consideraran a las niñas como algo menos._

−_ No es justo, soy una chica y no soy una débil. Tú no lo eres mami y papi no piensa así _−_ De pronto sintió la mano de su madre acariciándole el pelo. Sonrió con ese gesto._

−_ Mi niña, las apariencias engañan. No queremos que te pase nada, yo también tuve este problema cuando era pequeña. Pero aún así no podía mostrarme como era ni con mis padres _−_ Abrazó fuerte a su mami._

− _Debió ser horrible mami, pero tú eres la mejor mami del mundo, yo te quiero y tú me quieres como soy... cierto mami? _

− _Por supuesto que sí hija, eres mi pequeño ángel. Pero no quiero que te hagan nada. Si tus tías se enteran, te tratarían mal y yo no quiero eso. Quieres verme triste? _

− _No mami, no quiero que te pongas triste _−_ Ante el puchero de su madre, sonrió _−_ Haré como digas madre pero no haré llorar a nadie._

− _Esa es mi niña. Sabes? cuando tenía tu edad, lo que hacía era no hablar , ignorar a todos. Solo caminaba y miraba. _− _Eso sonaba bien, aparte así no tendría que escuchar a esas feas niñas hablar mal de los demás._

− _Así mami? eso suena bien, aparte que hay niñas muy malas mami, no me gusta juntarme con ellas. _

− _No te preocupes, si no quieres... no vayas cariño. Pero ya sabes, hay que aparentar. _

−_ Mami y mis amigos pueden saberlo? Blaise, Draco y Theo ... _− _Sonrío de solo imaginárselo. __Si su madre supiera que Draco solo era un frío a veces pero era muy bueno, aunque solo con ellos._

− _Claro cariño, pero que no le digan a sus padres, sino estaremos en problemas. _

− _No te preocupes mami, ellos no dirán nada_−_ Con una sonrisa salió de los brazos de su madre para traer un libro y leer con su madre. _

_Era la hora de lectura._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

− Señorita Parkinson, trajo los libros? − Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa −Sí, disculpe la tardanza − Suspiró cuando asintió Madame Pince.

Al terminar de entregar todo, se dirigió hacia el otro extremo. Se sentó escondida entre los estantes._ Lo mejor era no llamar la atención. Pero bueno, solo los listos venían a aquí. Y por lo que notaba Granger no estaba por esos lares._

_Al sentarse y poner algunos libros en la mesa. Sonrío ante el recuerdo de su madre y ella. Como la extrañaba. Debía enviarle una carta pronto. _

Mientras sacaba sus apuntes y sus hojas con sus dibujos. No pudo evitar pensar en Potter.

_El hechizo. ¿Pero qué hechizo había hecho? ¿por qué podía ella leer lo que pensaba y viceversa? Parecía legeremancia pero sin estar con la varita apuntando y no había dolor. _

_Un momento ¿dolor? _

_Ahora que se acordaba en el momento en qué entró en la mente de Potter, sintió un dolor pero no era muy fuerte. ¿Pero qué rayos había hecho ahora? _

_No pudo evitar pensar que de seguro Potter debía estar escuchándola ahora mismo. Pero ella era buena en oclumancia. De seguro por eso no podía escuchar mucho a diferencia de él. Él dejaba oír y ver sus pensamientos tan libremente. _

_Y él será el salvador del mundo... _− Bufó ante la idea._ No le sorprendía que Voldemort entrara fácilmente en su mente. Idiota._

− _Te escuché, podrás ser buena en oclumancia pero no lo parece. Yo te puedo escuchar perfectamente. Y si antes no te dije nada era por que era raro._

−_ ¿raro? _− _No pudo evitar morderse la lengua. Esto era un caos_

−_ Al cerrar mis ojos ví una pared, pero ví una puerta. Al pasar pude escuchar lo que pensabas _− _Oclumancia, la pared, pero una puerta?_

−_ Y antes no? antes que cruzaras la puerta? _− _Eran mis defensas entonces. Pero nunca puse una puerta._

−_ Me llegaba palabras, como un eco pero no era tan claro, por eso escuché el insulto _− Asintió_ , debía hablarlo con Snape, de seguro él le podría comentar algo..._

−_ Snape? en serio? dudo que nos diga algo _−_ Puso sus ojos en blanco._

−_ Quién habló en plural. Iré solo yo. _

Ninguno de había dado cuenta pero al mirar bien, ambos estaban sentados de frente. Tenían una mirada perdida. Como si estuvieran solos.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Pansy , quien agarró uno de sus libros y lo hizo sonar contra la mesa.

Harry se sobresaltó por el ruido y por la interrupción.

Al ver al frente, Parkinson estaba leyendo un libro.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta −Creo que estábamos metidos en la mente y ...

− Lo sé Potter, pero creo que es mejor así, agarra un libro y haz como que lees. Así será menos sospechoso − Asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Al abrir un pequeño libro observó dibujos raros...

−_ Es sobre construcciones, son planos_− Asintió mientras seguía mirando el libro.

−_ Y tú lees esto? _− Levantó una ceja mirando con sorpresa a la slytherin.

−_ Pues tengo diversos gustos. Me gusta saber un poco de todo _−Se sorprendió ante tal declaración. _Parecía como si estuviera frente a Hermione. Ante su recuerdo, se acordó de la pelea que tuvieron._

−_ Es una chica lista por más muggle que sea. La ví en el baño...Creo que hizo efecto lo que hablé con Daphne. _

− _¿Efecto? Pero qué hiciste, acaso por tu culpa Hermione nos dejó? ¿Pansy? _−La miró insistentemente pero al ver que no lo miraba y solo se mordía el labio inferior. Optó por llamarla por su nombre.

Y surtió efecto por que lo miró sorprendida.

−_ Yo no manejo a nadie, si ella los dejó, fué su decisión. Harry _−Al ver como sonreía ante su nombre._ Sintió un poco de vergüenza. No muchas chicas lo llamaban por su nombre._

− _Asustado Potter? _− Ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos._ Esto era ya de por sí irónico como para agregarle esto._

−_ Ya quisieras Parkinson. Volvamos al inicio. Por que por lo que veo no sabes lo que hiciste _− Parkinson solo cerró el libro con fuerza y se paró buscando algún libro en los estantes cercanos.

−_ No lo sé. Solo quería ver qué leíste, y aturdirte un poco pero nada más _− Harry se sorprendió ya que él pensaba que iba a ser un obliviate.

−_ Pero yo ví nuestro encuentro, vi que había humo. Pensé que me habías querido lanzar un obliviate. _

−_ No, te equivocas. Además no es importante la carta. Solo quería asustarte _− Asintió mientras veía como ella se volvía a sentar pero ya con un libro en manos.

−_ Ya veo. Bueno estoy asustado ahora. Esto es peligroso. No eres la única en mi mente. _

−_ Lo sé, lo dijiste antes. Voldemort también está aquí al parecer. Me pregunto que opinará de todo esto _−_ Se sorprendió al escuchar su risa. Parecía divertida con la idea de que Voldemort sepa de este incidente._

−_ No tienes miedo? A disculpa, de seguro ustedes deben ser íntimos... _

− _Pues sí Potter, nos sentamos juntos a tomar el té, no es tan malo como crees _−Se quedó sorprendido ante tal declaración._ Cuando la vio reírse , supo que le estaba tomando el pelo. _

Sacudió la cabeza con las ocurrencias de la Slytherin_. ¿Cómo podía tomárselo con gracia?_

−_ Pues tener miedo no ayuda en nada. Por otro lado, supongo que cuando él entre en tu mente de nuevo, veremos si se da cuenta o no. ¿esto podría ser interesante, no lo crees? _

−_ Cómo puedes pensar eso? te gusta leer mi mente, no sabes lo que se siente verlo, o cómo es ... _

−_ Está bien, por eso mismo, lo sabré cuando pase. Gracias por la experiencia Harry _− Sonrió satisfecha cuando lo observó mirarlo con sorpresa. _¿Los gryffindors era fáciles de sorprender o sólo era él?_

−_ No juegues conmigo Pansy, no sabes cómo es esto _− Lo vio encogerse en su asiento mientras se tapaba el rostro. Suspiró por tercera o cuarta vez, ya ni sabía.

−_ Ok Harry. Tranquilo. No debe ser esto fácil para tí pero Granger tiene razón _− Al ver que la miraba con intriga continúo − _Eres solo un niño. Somos niños. No tienes por qué cargar con todo _− Al verlo que de nuevo volvía a ocultarse entre sus brazos. Suspiró cansada.

−_ Has pensado que Granger debe tener un plan, y has pensado no se... que tú podrías dejar tu papel de héroe y ser un estudiante normal. Vamos, ¿nunca lo has pensado?. Por qué no lo haces?, te podrías sorprender. __Imagínate, si tú no estás. Alguien debe de encargarse. Puedes intentarlo. _

− _Ustedes los Slytherin solo piensan en ustedes? o solo eres tú? _− Sonrió ante su pregunta, no era tan tonto después de todo.

−_ Pues yo pienso en mí y en los que quiero. Primero pienso antes de actuar cosa que te falta a tí hacer _−_ Se lo tenía que decir..._

−_ No puedes pensar en estas situaciones Pansy. Solo tienes que actuar _− Rodó los ojos, ante su insistencia.

−_Ahí es donde te equivocas. Hay mucho por qué pensar. Pensar te puede ayudar, y eso lo sabrás por Granger, después de todo si el cerebro se fué. Me pregunto quién ocupará su lugar _− Supo que había dado en el blanco. Esperaba que recapacitara.

−_ Lo pensaré. Por mientras, sabes cuánto tiempo estaremos así? comunicándonos y eso? _

−_ No, pero preguntaré a Snape, y veremos._

−_ Por cierto, pude observar un recuerdo tuyo y tu madre, me pareció tierno. No quería verlo pero me fue difícil no hacerlo. Lo siento _− Al ver un ligero rubor supo que no mentía.

−_ Lo sé Harry, descuida, solo no cuentes nada de esto. No quiero que mi reputación se vea perjudicada _

−_ Como si me creyeran todo esto. No pensé que te gustara leer tanto como Hermione _

−_ Bueno... los libros no discriminan a nadie. _

− _Sí, a mí también me gusta leer pero también prefiero otras cosas _

−_ Como cuales? _

− _Montar en escoba, conversar, salir a caminar._

_Y así sin darse cuenta del tiempo, continuaron toda la tarde hablando. Como si de viejos amigos se tratara. _

_Por primera vez Harry se sintió tranquilo conversando con una chica, era interesante saber cómo un slytherin pensaba. Cómo eran tan observadores. Ahora entendía por qué pocas veces eran pillados. Aparte que Pansy parecía ser lo opuesto a lo que el resto pensaba. _

_Por otro lado Pansy pensaba en lo interesante que resultaba hablar con Harry Potter, no eran tan idiota como pensaba. Aunque bueno aún le faltaba mucho tiempo para poder estar segura de eso. Entendía por qué los gryffindors se metían en tanto lío. Era claro que eran más emotivos que racionales. Aunque claro Granger era un poco la excepción. _

_..._

_Ironías de la vida _

_son aquellas que te hacen reír y te hacen maldecir _

_reír como un niño y maldecir como un psicópata _

_Ironías de la vida_

_aquellas que nos toman por sorpresa _

_Ironías de la vida_

_¿buenas? o ¿malas? _

_..._

* * *

**_Hola a todos, estaba escribiendo esto,espero que no encuentren errores ortográficos. Por la noche no puedo ser muy detallista en esto. _**

**_Espero que les guste, y también espero unos reviews, sería lindo saber que opinan... _**

**_Saludos _**


	7. socios?

**Buenas tardes a todos...Aclaro que esta historia es de mi propiedad a excepción de los personajes...**

**Saludos**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/ SOCIOS /**

**o**

− ¿Qué me ofreces? −Ante la pregunta de Draco, Hermione sonríe.

_Astuto...por algo es el príncipe de Slytherin _

− Te ofrezco un puesto...como mi socio. No serás un peón como lo serías en el bando oscuro.

− Podré elegir?...dime, no seré cuestionado si hago algo y en el camino muere alguien? − Draco sabía que tenía ser muy meticuloso en esto.

_Su vida estaba en juego y la de sus seres queridos. _

− No, sé que cada decisión tendrá sus pro y su contra. Haré lo que quede en mi poder por que podamos hacer lo mejor que podamos en todo esto. − Draco asintió.

_No sería el peón de nadie. Ahora él tendría un poder sobre otros. _

− Me interesa Granger − Hermione se sorprende ante sus palabras. No esperaba que aceptara tan rápido.

Le sonrío mientras lo agarro de la mano. Incitándolo a ponerse de pie_. _

_Era hora de iniciar mi plan y qué mejor que con él. _

− No te ofendas pero estás seguro? − Ante su pequeña sonrisa y el movimiento de sus ojos. Captó el mensaje.

− Si me ofendí Granger. Pero sí, hablo en serio − _ Asintió para luego sacar su varita y recitar el hechizo fidelio junto el juramento inquebrantable, una mezcla de ambos. Sonrío cuando sintió su mano un poco tensa._

_Lo miró, sabía que lo había sorprendido con eso. Pero hace tiempos que quería hacerlo con alguien y bueno en vista de que ahora estaban en un mismo bando. Era necesario, tampoco era que no confiara en él, bueno... sentía aún algunas dudas pero de alguna manera algo en ella le decía que podía confiar en él. Esperaba no equivocarse. _

− Granger, no me mires así. ¿Vas a continuar? − Asintió un poco ruborizada._ No lo estaba mirando a él, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

**o0o0o0o**

− Juro que nada de lo que hablemos en relación a esta nueva alianza , saldrá de mis labios. A menos que tú estés de acuerdo. Juro que trataré de llevar nuestra relación de socios? − Asintió

− Lo mejor posible. Juro que daré lo mejor de mí y que te ayudaré en lo que desees − _Aquello era más de lo que le había dicho hace unos minutos._

Una vez que terminó , vieron como una cuerda los apretaba un poco más para luego desaparecer.

_Se quedó mirando sus manos unidas. Se sentía extasiada de haber logrado su primera mezcla de hechizos _− Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez − Sorprendida lo miró. Aún seguían sus manos unidas

− No soy tonto, yo creo que puse la misma cara cuando lo hice − Aquello la sorprendió más,_ acaso el había hecho ese hechizo antes?_

Ante la mirada de la gryffindor, él solo asintió− Cuando tenía 12 años, lo hice con mis amigos. Cosa de niños, aunque claro solo hice el hechizo fidelio y resultó muy bien −_ Parecía orgulloso de su hazaña. Ella también estaría así, nunca había intentado hechizos de esa magnitud a esa edad, hubiera sido interesante hacerlos. Aunque claro, en ese entonces dudaba de que pudiera hacer eso. Iba en contra de las normas._

De pronto fue consciente del calor en su mano. Al mirar hacia abajo, sus manos seguían unidas. Tanto él como ella separaron sus manos de manera rápida − Bueno... − _Intentó concentrarse, tenía que empezar ya _− Malfoy... te parece si me sigues, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

− Bien, pero te parece si vamos un poco separados. No quiero llamar la atención − Ella asintió, era verdad._ Lo último que quería era un enfrentamiento entre sus compañeros y él. Ahora tenía que andar con cuidado._

Una vez deshizo los hechizo. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el séptimo piso.

De rato en rato miraba hacia atrás para confirmar que él seguía allí._ De alguna manera, una parte de ella seguía en shock por todo lo que acababa de hacer. Parecía algo irreal. _

Al constatar que estaba allí, volvía su mirada al frente para continuar con el camino.

Por otro lado Draco pensaba en los posibles lugares a donde podían dirigirse. Estaba intrigado.

A unos pasos más adelante observó algunos miembros de su casa. Se irguió un poco más, su rostro ahora denotaba indiferencia hacia el resto.

Notó cómo aquellos alumnos pasaban rápido por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sonrió satisfecho._ Sabía que no era del todo "bueno" hacer eso, pero había crecido haciendo eso. Le enseñaron que las apariencias importaban. Sabía de memoria los protocolos. _

_De alguna manera se fue adaptando a todo eso. Cambiarlo sería algo agresivo y complicado para él. _

_Lo bueno era que no necesitaba cambiar, no tenía a nadie a quién engañar y Granger lo conocía a la perfección. _

_Sonrío un poco aliviado por el rumbo que estaba tomando ahora su vida. Un rumbo que él había elegido. Sin sentirse obligado por nadie. _

Una vez en el séptimo piso. Pararon cerca de un tapiz de Barnabás El Chiflado.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto del rubio. Hermione camino hacia una pared y caminó tres veces cerca de allí.

De pronto una puerta mediana apareció. Al ver como Granger entraba, él la siguió.

Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Se podría observar dos grandes sillones y una pequeña chimenea encendida. Más alejados de los sillones habían 2 camas de color gris. Casi crema. A unos pasos más había una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor mientras que en las paredes empezaron a aparecer diversos estantes llenos de libros. Parecía como si se estuviera construyendo todo en ese mismo instante.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras esperaba a su rubio compañero. Frente a ella había una pequeña mesita con algunas frutas y una cesta de sándwich.

Al costado de ella había un pequeña mesa con algunos vasos y una botella con un líquido naranja.

− Granger cómo apareció la comida y eso?− Agarró un pequeño sándwich, ya le daba hambre. Ante la mirada impactante del rubio asintió− Había estado aquí en la mañana, dejé mis cosas y pedí a los elfos que me preparan esto − _Señaló los aperitivos _− Este lugar es la sala de los menesteres o la sala de multi propósitos. Debes conocerla.

_Draco por su parte solo pudo asombrarse. Era genial, no podía creer que estaba allí. Se paseo un poco mientras observaba todo con más detalle. Ante la mirada divertida de la gryffindor. _

**o0o0o0o**

− Está bien Granger, manos a la obra. Aunque no entiendo ese afán tuyo por que vigile a las demás casas.

− Tenemos que hacerlo para saber quiénes más podrían ayudarnos. Pero es importante que tengamos mínimo a uno de las otras casa. − Draco solo asintió, entendía a lo que se refería.

− Tengo a algunos en mente pero tendríamos que observarlos más para estar seguros − Hermione lo miraba intrigada

− A Luna Lovegood de ravenclaw y Susan Bones de los tejones.

− Por qué ellas?

− Bueno Lovegood parece tener algo de cerebro y pasa desapercibida a su modo. Eso necesitamos... digo nadie pensaría que ella es algo así como un espía. Por otro lado Bones con su imagen ya lo dice todo. Nadie dudaría de ella − Hermione solo asintió a modo de respuesta. _Malfoy tenía razón, la imagen era importante. _

_Era la primera impresión que se daba al resto. No debían llamar la atención, era un buen comienzo reclutando gente._

− Te apoyo, eres bueno en lo de la imagen. Me sorprendes Malfoy − Draco solo pudo sonreír de medio lado ante sus palabras.

− Es un halago lo que oigo de parte de la estudiante más inteligente de esta generación − Hermione solo pudo rodar los ojos ante su sarcasmo.

− Demasiado lindo para ser real. Ya decía yo que no podríamos durar mucho siendo dos personas normales − Draco solo pudo hacer su típica mueca.

− No somos normales Granger. Y menos si hablan de nosotros − Hermione solo cerró su pequeña libreta para luego servirse un poco de jugo.

− Cierto − Al volver a su sitio. Hojeó las siguientes hojas

− Sabes algo del torneo de los tres magos? − captó enseguida como Malfoy se ponía tenso en su sitio mientras dejaba la bebida en la mesa

−Estuviste en el campeonato mundial de Quidditch − No era una pregunta, ella lo había visto allí ese día.

− Lo siento por mis palabras en ese momento, mi padre estaba vigilando − _El pequeño rubor en sus mejillas era tierno. Estaba disculpándose con ella. Sin hacerlo más sufrir, asintió _− Una vez que la marca se expandió en el cielo. Mi padre me mandó a casa de Blaise, no supe nada después de eso. Solo pude pasar unos días en casa y solo estaba en el cuarto. No me permitieron salir − Draco suspiró.

− Sé que te parecerá algo difícil de creer pero mis padres no son como lo pintan. Ni ellos ni muchos sangre puras. Las apariencias son importantes para nosotros. Por eso somos buenos en eso. Sé que Potter tiene ideas de que mi familia está metida en todo esto y no se equivoca. Mis padres no tenían elección, lo hicieron por mí − Hasta este punto Hermione estaba atando cabos en su mente. Ahora tenía más sentido la carta de su madre hacia él. Asintió insinuándole a continuar −Mi padre es un mortífago, mi madre no, ni yo tampoco ... aún − _Notó como se tensaba en ese momento. _Sus ojos se enfocaron en el suelo.

Hermione se paró para sentarse al lado de su nuevo aliado, sería muy pronto para llamarlo amigo− Ya no tienes por qué temer. Ya no estás solo − Draco sintió como sus manos se entrelazaban. Alzó la mirada algo sorprendido por la acción de la gryffindor − Yo no seré un peón más en todo esto y tú tampoco. Cambiaremos la reglas del juego − Draco solo pudo asentir mientras desviaba su mirada y trataba de que no se notara un poco su incomodidad.

Ya no pensaba que aquella gryffindor era sólo una nacida de muggle o sangre sucia como dirían sus antepasados. Y si lo decía era por su origen pero ya no había nada más aparte de eso.

_Desde que ella lo había golpeado, su visión de ella había cambiado. Ella no había temblado como otros en mirarlo de frente, ni tampoco había dudado en ponerlo en su sitio. Y darle un buen golpe. _

_Aquello lo había descolocado, y eso sin contar cómo sus ojos expresaban por sí solo lo que sentía. _

Hermione al ser consciente de su acción, quitó sus manos._ De seguro lo había incomodado. Debía disculparse _− Lo siento, no debí tocarte así − Se paró para dirigirse a su sitio pero al dar solo dos pasos, una mano la detuvo− No es este tipo de incomodidad. No tengo nada en contra tuya. Es solo que me pones a veces nervioso y no sé cómo actuar − _Ni bien dijo aquellas palabras, hubo dos reacciones. Por su parte era de asombro. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Solo lo había pensado. Aquello parecía como si hubiera tomado veritaserum . Miró preocupado su jugo._

_Por parte de Hermione, solo pudo ponerse roja ante su declaración. _

_Draco soltó su mano. Hermione se sentó de nuevo a su lado , ambos miraban a otro lado _−Yo creo que ya es tarde y tal vez el sueño nos esté afectando − Draco por su parte se rió− Granger es aún de día, solo que aquí no lo parece. Pero no es por sueño que hablé.

− No le habrán puesto algo al jugo? − A_nte su pregunta, Hermione lo miró primero a él y luego al jugo _− Algo como veritaserum? pues no lo creo, estamos tomando lo mismo. Yo no me siento rara ... − _Mientras ella seguía hablando, Draco se quedó pensando en una forma para ver si era cierto su teoría._

− Yo te pongo nervioso? − _Hermione lo miró como si le hubiera salido mil cabezas. Sin mediar bien a qué se refería le contestó _− Pues esta situación en sí es algo rara y sí estoy nerviosa, es por todo, no solo por tí... Es decir ...

_Draco sonrió ante lo último. No sabía si de verdad le habían puesto algo o sólo era el impulso de momento. Aunque si fuera lo último, sería la primera vez que le pasaba. Y con Granger_

− Déjalo Granger, ya lo dijiste

Hermione se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error._ Ahora que lo pensaba estaban siendo sinceros pero no se sentía obligada al decirlo. Extraño _−No creo que sea veritaserum pero si lo fuera debieron ser gotas por que no me siento obligada a decir las cosas.

_Draco asintió, él también pensaba lo mismo _− Alguien estaba contigo en la sala? − _Tal vez era solo para Granger o se habrían confundido de jugo _−Pues sí, pero no puse atención. Acaso crees que se confundieron de bebida? − La respuesta quedó en el aire.

− Bueno sea como sea estamos aquí. No quiero pensar que nos estaríamos mintiendo de no ser por la bebida − Draco asintió− Granger eso está de más decirlo. Si estamos juntos en esto debemos ser sinceros. Aparte con el hechizo no podría mentirte y no lo haría − _ Hermione se quedó más tranquila. Sonrió mientras alcanzaba su agenda._

Bueno debemos ponernos al día. Yo no te juzgaré ni tú a mí. Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras y yo a tí, estás de acuerdo?− Asintió,_ esto se pondría interesante. Hace tiempo que tenía muchas dudas sobre el trío de oro. Ahora podría saciar su curiosidad. _

_Después de todo él por su parte no tenía nada que ocultar._

_Hermione por su parte con solo ver la sonrisa del slytherin sus nervios se dispararon. Sabía que iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Serpientes. _

_Suspiró, tendrían una larga tarde por delante._

Y tal como lo había previsto Hermione. Draco estaba aprovechando al máximo esta oportunidad que tenía y más aún con el veritaserum.

− Me estás diciendo que el director tenía un perro de tres cabezas custodiando la piedra filosofal − Asintió − Sabía que estaba chiflado pero no tanto. Si mi padre supiera. No quiero imaginarlo. Y dicen que es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo − Después de seguir escuchándolo hablar sobre el pésimo plan del director, continúo su relato.

− No me jodas Granger, ese chiflado tenía un basilisco y no lo sabía. Y Potter estuvo a punto de morir − Hermione solo asintió −No creo que todo eso le halla tomado por sorpresa. En algo mi padre tenía razón − No podía dejar de verlo. Parecía molesto por todo lo que ella pasó con sus amigos− Cómo lo soportaste Granger, la muerte parece tocar sus puertas − _Bufó. Eso ya lo sabía ella _− Lo sé Malfoy, justo por eso sentí que debía hacer algunos cambios, y más con los comentarios de Pansy.

Draco la miró intrigado, haciéndole señas para que continuara − Ella y Daphne hablaron de que no tenía elección, ni yo ni ellos. Me sentí tan impotente − Hermione apretó sus manos. _Esas slytherin tenían razón. En algo le habían ganado _

− Me hicieron ver mejor las cosas. ¿Sabes? hasta pienso que es verdad. No siento que pueda salirme de esto.

Draco la miró unos segundo más. Ahora era su turno, de hacerle ver las cosas.

Se acercó lento, tocó sus hombros para llamar su atención− No somos un peón , tú lo dijiste. Tenemos derecho a elegir. Y aparte ya no estás sola. Cuidaré de tu espalda − Hermione sin saber que decir , lo abrazó.

_Hacia tiempo que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras. Palabras que ella siempre les decía a sus amigos pero nunca le decían eso a ella. _

Draco por su parte, estaba en shock._ Y aquella fragancia no se la ponía fácil, olía a manzanas, canela... _

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, sus brazos la estaban acercando más a él.

_Hermione por su parte había ocultado su rostro en su pecho. Había sentido sus brazos alrededor de ella. Al menos eso era algo bueno, tenía miedo que la apartara. No tenía fuerzas... no ahora. _

_Draco esperó a que Hermione se calmara. No estaba llorando pero sentía su angustia. De alguna manera ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo. _

_Después de un rato, al sentir cómo su respiración se normalizaba y sus brazos se relajaban. Decidió poner algo de humor al asunto _−Y dime Granger, has salido con Potter o Weasley − _Hermione no sabía si reírse por la pregunta o sentirse ofendida _−No, claro que no, ellos son como mis hermanos.

Draco la sintió removerse en sus brazos para luego alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

− Yo preguntaba, ya sabes, los rumores vuelan sobre ustedes tres − _Bufó ,ella sabía de sobra esos rumores. No entendía quién había iniciado todo eso pero definitivamente era alguien que la odiaba._

_Hermione decidió retomar el curso. Draco asintió mientras ella le relataba lo que pasaron el año pasado. _

_Draco no cabía en sí. Sabía que Sirius era algo así como su tío pero ahora que él era el padrino de Potter. Aparte que estaban relacionados de algún modo. _

Su cara debió decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza por que la risa de Granger lo decía todo − Yo también pensé eso, aunque tranquilo. Harry no sabe que él y tú son parientes...

− No lo digas así, que hasta miedo me da − Hermione por su parte decidió continuar con su relato. Aunque cada cinco minutos, él saltaba con uno de sus comentarios hacia el director y los demás profesores.

_Lo entendía, de cierta forma ella había sentido lo mismo. _

− Ahora me toca a mí, es tu turno de contar todo − _No entendía muy bien pero por alguna razón que Draco sonriera , no le daba buena espina._

_Continuaron con las preguntas pero ahora era por parte de ella hacia él. Se encontraba fascinada por todo lo que pasó. su educación y su vida algo ajetreada. Ir a casi 8 países en vacaciones para ella era mucho. Ella a las justas salía a conocer otras ciudades. _

_No había duda de las grandes diferencias entre ellos. _

_Se sorprendió aún más al saber todo lo que acontecía de la guerra. Solo que él no estaba metido como su padre pero eso no evitaba que él supiera algunas cosas. _

_Conociéndolo entendía los múltiples problemas en los que podría meterse. Entendía de sobra a su madre. Ella se sentía igual con Harry y Ron. _

− No solo Harry y Ron tienen esa manía de buscar problemas por lo que veo − Draco sacó a relucir su media sonrisa de lado− Eso es claro, solo que ellos se dejan atrapar, son muy tontos para planear incluso una huida.

− Veo que tú entonces eres muy cuidadoso con eso

− Me ofendes, que yo sepa no he pasado más de dos veces en el despacho del director − Al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción, decidió dejar el tema zanjado. _No tenía pruebas pero era cierto. No siempre se veía a un Slytherin en el despacho del director. En cambio ellos por poco y acampan allí._

_De rato en rato asentía ante las palabras del rubio. Sabía que no mentía, es solo que era demasiado para una tarde. Pero no por eso se sentía mal. _

_Una parte de ella estaba extasiada con todo lo que él le contaba. _

**oOoOoOoOoO**

− Sientes algo raro ahora? − Ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros, ella dijo que no.

_Desde hace solo unos minutos había vuelto con los jugos y al parecer se habían confundido ya que aquellos que tenían no contenían el veritaserum que él le había puesto. _

_Suspiró frustrado, lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse de allí. Ya no tenía ganas de jugar. Y menos con toda la presión de su padre por el torneo de los tres magos. _

Salió de su sala común, dejando a sus compañeros intrigados por su comportamiento.

_Por su parte, él solo quería saber qué pensaban de él sus compañeros._

* * *

**Aquí re-editando este cap**

**Saludos **


	8. Nuevos aliados

**Buenas tardes a todos, espero que tengan linda tarde**

**Saludos**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/ NUEVO ALIADOS /**

**o**

No podía con la presión que sentía por el torneo de los tres magos. Su padre lo había animado y el no quería defraudarlo pero no podía evitar sentirse agobiado. Tan solo faltaban dos semanas para que se realice la ceremonia y ponga su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Aunque por momentos quería replantearse si era buena idea hacerlo.

Sentía que aquellas pesadillas eran una señal de que algo iba a suceder − Caminaba despacio. No sabía a ciencia cierta a donde ir. Necesitaba un lugar cómodo y silencioso.

− Hola Cedric − Volteo hacia la voz, encontrándose con dos compañeras.

− Hola Luna y Hermione... qué hacen por aquí?

− Hermione me buscaba para contarme un plan para mí. Pasamos por aquí y te ví con esos torposoplos. −Ante lo dicho, Luna se acercó y movía sus manos alrededor de su cara como si estuviera espantando mosquitos.

Hermione se encontraba muda ante la declaración de Luna. Se suponía que debían ser discretas...aunque nadie iba a entender a la primera a qué se refería con "plan". Suspiró mientras veía a su amiga moviendo sus manos alrededor de Cedric.

− Ya está. Debes dejar de preocuparte, ya no están. − Cedric forzó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba un poco. No sabía que bichos eran pero lo mejor era alejarse.

− No debes preocuparte por el torneo. Bueno depende de tí si quieres entrar. El peligro es algo que no puedes evitar.

Cedric miraba asombrado a su compañera. Miró fijamente a Luna...Ella tal vez podía ayudarlo a tomar una decisión. Después de todo era una Ravenclaw. − Luna, tú crees que si no entro al torneo. Todo estará bien.

− No estoy segura, pero puedes averiguarlo.

− Yo te aconsejo que si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. El futuro no está hecho en piedra. − Cedric miró ahora a Hermione, asintiendo. De alguna manera ya se sentía mejor. Era cierto lo que decían...nadie lo estaba obligando.

− Gracias. Ya estoy mejor. − Hermione lo miró con curiosidad ahora.

− Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. − Hermione miró a Luna, con una sonrisa forzada. − Tranquila, creo que él nos será de ayuda para el plan.

Hermione asintió un poco reticente. − No te preocupes Luna, yo puedo...

− Vamos, que nos están esperando

Hermione caminó adelante guiando el camino hacia la torre de astronomía. No sabía si iba a ser una buena idea de todo esto pero lo mejor era aprovechar la oportunidad. Aparte Luna parecía saber lo que iban a hablar.

Cedric caminaba más lento mientras miraba a los costados. Se preguntaba de qué iba todo.

**o0o0o0o**

Al llegar a la torre de astronomía. Hermione le dio el paso.

Una vez que ambos ingresaron, cerró el campo de seguridad alrededor.

Hermione al voltear notó a Theodore Nott al costado de Draco.

_¿Qué rayos, Draco lo había llamado? _

Lo miró interrogante a Draco, mientras que este también le hacía una muda pregunta con respecto a Cedric.

Luna por otro lado miraba al cielo soñadoramente. Por primera vez se sentía parte de algo. Sabía que aquello iba ser el inicio de un nuevo comienzo.

Por otro lado Theo miró que su amigo se acercaba a Granger. Así que el se acercó a Luna.

− Luna tú sabes que pasa aquí?

− Claro que sí... tu no? − Theo se sintió avergonzado en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su amigo como se acercaba a ellos.

Cedric miraba sorprendido la interacción de Hermione con Malfoy. Para luego observar como Luna hablaba con Nott.

Movió su mano hacia su bolsillo buscando su varita. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había nada.

_Rayos, de seguro lo dejé en mi mesa antes de salir. _

No podría culparse pero es que siempre había confiado en que nada malo le pasaría allí. Pero ahora no estaba tan de acuerdo ya que estaba con dos Slytherin. Quien quitaba y aquello era una trampa o una broma de muy mal gusto.

− Sé que te debe parecer raro Cedric y Theo. Pero es real, solo para que no crean que están soñando.

− Vamos al punto Hermione. − Cedric y Theo miraron a Draco sorprendidos de que haya pronunciado el nombre de ella. Por sus cabezas pensaban..._Desde cuando tienen tanta confianza. _

− Por qué no hablas tú a ver... Veo que tienes prisa − Draco arqueo su ceja

− No pienses así... Lo decía por que mientras más rápido lleguemos al punto, mas tiempo tendrán para procesarlo.

− Lo sé Draco pero mira sus rostros − Draco miró tanto a su amigo como al hufflepuff. Ambos parecían haber visto al mismo Voldemort invitándoles una taza de té.

Bufó. − Iré al grano − Miró a Hermione como pidiéndole permiso a lo que ella movió su mano en señal de que continuara.

− Buscamos aliados, socios...como quieran llamarlo. Hermione dejó al trío de oro y yo dejé el lado oscuro. Ambos estamos aquí por que pensamos crear un nuevo equipo, bando... Y si están aquí es por que queremos que sean parte de esto.

Hermione miraba atentamente la reacción de sus compañeros. Luna se mostraba tranquila a diferencia de Cedric y Theo. Ambos parecían tener muchas preguntas al respecto.

− Draco, sabes lo que nos harán nuestros padres si se enteran de esto. Ni que decir si ÉL se llega a enterar.

Hermione sabía el asunto. Después de todo tanto Draco como Nott eran hijos de mortífagos y estaban mas cerca del peligro. Era obvio que tuviera dudas Nott.

− Entiendo Nott pero tú no eres tu padre. Draco tomó una decisión, yo tomé una decisión...Ahora queda en tus manos qué camino tomar. Yo ni Draco los obligaremos a ser parte de esto. Tan solo como son nuestros amigos queríamos que sepan del asunto aunque sea por un momento.

− Hermione, tú ...en serio dejaste a Harry y a Ron? − Hermione suspiró mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

− Si Cedric. Estaba cansada de seguir con un papel que no elegí. Sé que de algún modo puedo ayudar por eso empezamos a crear este bando.

Cedric miraba a Hermione sospesando la información que le había dado. No sabía que decir. Por un lado le intrigaba todo el asunto de un nuevo bando pero no confiaba en Malfoy y ...

De pronto Luna dijo algo que lo dejó mudo − Yo estoy dentro Hermione. Por cierto Draco... bonito discurso.

Hermione sonrío con la respuesta de su amiga mientras Draco sonreía arrogante − Gracias Lovegood... Escuchaste eso Hermione...creo que de ahora en adelante, yo haré el discurso.

Hermione río por las palabras de Draco − Ya quisieras. No le hubieras dicho eso Luna, ahora su ego no lo dejará pensar.

Luna sonreía a su amiga. La tomó de las manos mientras juntaba su mano con la de Draco.

Tanto Hermione y Draco se pusieron nerviosos por el contacto − Bien, ahora hagamos el juramento...

− Draco hazlo tú. Ahora te toca a tí... − Draco miró sorprendido a Hermione. No quería mostrarlo pero estaba emocionado por la confianza y por que ahora eso daba a entender que el manejaba la situación.

Hermione por otro lado notaba el brillo en aquellos ojos grises. Sonrió por su pequeño descubrimiento.

Theo miraba la escena a su frente. No podía escuchar bien pero sabía que Luna estaba haciendo un juramento. Lo sorprendente era que su amigo estaba haciendo el hechizo y que Granger se mostraba tranquila ante todo.

De pronto algo tocó su hombro − Hola... Tú que opinas de esto?

Por un momento la mente de Theo se quedó en blanco. Un Hufflepuff le estaba hablando.

− Soy Cedric. Eres Nott cierto? − Theo asintió aún sorprendido

− Yo siento dudas y es que mi cabeza está hecha un lío. Me gusta lo que dijo Hermione pero dime ... esto suena a que ÉL ...está cerca... eso

− Sí, te entiendo. No muchos lo saben o en todo caso, se niegan a creerlo pero EL está devuelta. Tanto Draco como yo somos hijos de mortífagos. Podrás imaginar que es lo que nos espera a nosotros sus hijos.

Cedric movió la cabeza. De un modo u otro sabía que lo que le decía Nott era verdad. Solo que no lo había escuchado de primera mano y menos de un Slytherin.

− Yo ahora que lo pienso. Entiendo que al igual que Granger tendré que participar de todo esto...quiera o no.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que ambos estaban siendo escuchados hasta que Luna habló...

− La diferencia será que elegirás qué hacer y a donde pertenecer... No siempre es fácil chicos pero si estamos todos juntos, podremos lograrlo.

− No te pido Theo que pertenezcas aquí si no quieres. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te apoyaré...

Cedric al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, se sorprendió que mostrara ese cariño frente a ellos. Por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar.

− No te conozco mucho Cedric pero eres un gran mago y fuera de lo que digan que somos diferentes por pertenecer a diferentes casas...eso no quita que no podamos todos conocernos y quien sabe... ser amigos.

− Hermione tiene razón. Aparte que sería interesante ser todos amigos... − Luna miraba emocionada a Theo y a Cedric. Sabía que iban a aceptar pero no quería presionarlos. Después de todo, su mamá siempre le dijo que era mejor esperar así evitamos equivocarnos.

Theo suspiró. Aquellos iba a ser el inicio de una nueva aventura... Y que mejor que ir con su mejor amigo ...

Cedric ya sabía que iba a decidir. Este iba a ser algo fuera de los planes de su padre y por eso sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto...

− Saben siento que esto va a ser muy interesante... además ya sé quienes más podrán formar parte del EB

− EB? − Dijeron todos mirando confundidos a Luna.

− Claro...Es el abreviado de Ejército de Bronce. Siento que nos representa...

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos...este cap me tomó días, el próx cap espero tenerlo listo el martes...**

**Saludos **


	9. Neville

**Buenas noches a todos, aquí estoy actualizando esta historia... **

**SALESIA, quiero decirte que aprecio cada uno de tus review. Me emociona la idea de tener a alguien más en esta aventura. **

**Mil gracias por tus review, te dedico este cap. Espero que sea de tu agrado **

**xo9**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/ NEVILLE /**

**o**

**o0o0o0o**

_FLASH BACK_

– _Neville Longbottom ven acá...qué es todo este desorden? _– Un niño se asomó por la puerta al oír el grito de su abuela. _No entendía qué era lo que había hecho él... Después de todo, estaba sentado en el patio. _

–_ Abue...abue..._ –Se asustó ante la mirada de su abuela.

– _No solo eres un squib, sino que también no puedes hablar correctamente como se debe. No entiendo que es lo que estamos pagando para que tú hallas nacido así _– Miró asustado a su abuela mientras iba elevando la voz.

– _Pobre de tus padres... Ordenarás este cuarto como se debe y límpiate esas lágrimas. Un Longbottom no llora. _– Comenzó a limpiarse con su manga las lágrimas. _No entendía por qué siempre lo trataban así. _

– _Aunque claro...tal vez no seas un Longbottom _– Decía Augusta Longbottom para luego cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente.

Neville miraba aquel cuarto con tristeza. _A sus cinco años aún no comprendía que es lo que había hecho mal para merecer aquel trato de su abuela y de sus demás parientes. Muchas veces había querido huir de aquel lugar pero no conocía a nadie afuera. _

Se dispuso a acomodar, recoger algunos objetos en el suelo. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó una caja de color negra en suelo, ocasionando su caída.

– _Auch..._ –Se tocó la pequeña raspadura en su pierna. Al ver que no salía sangre, suspiró de alivio.

Recogió la pequeña caja con curiosidad para luego ponerla encima de la cama. Al abrirla vio un pequeño porta retratos. Pero no parecía tener ninguna foto. Estaba de color negro. Lo volteo para ver si encontraba algo, pero todo seguía de color negro. Palpó en busca de alguna abertura para ver si había algo.

De pronto en el centro, sintió un hueco. Al presionarlo con su dedo una luz salió. Volteo rápidamente el porta retrato para ver que lo que antes era negro, ahora mostraba una cara.

_– Hola hijo, espero que estés disfrutando este día... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya cumples 5 años... estoy muy orgulloso de tí. Este regalo es un invento de mi parte aunque claro muchos me ayudaron... _

La imagen mostraba a un hombre alto sonriendo, caminando dentro de una casa. Se mostraba muy feliz. _Sonrío con nostalgia... pasó sus dedos sobre la imagen. Como le gustaría haber conocido a sus padres. _

– _Mira... saluda Alice a nuestro hijo._ –De pronto una mujer de cabellos castaños se mostraba con un delantal. Sonriendo a su esposo.

– _Hijo, no le hagas caso a tu padre...está loco. Espero que cuando crezcas seas más cuidadoso que tu padre. No quisiera que me llamaran por problemas de conducta. _

_– Pero qué dices. Es un Longbottom... hijo no te preocupes, yo te doy permiso de hacer las travesuras que quieras. Solo se vive una vez... _

– _Deja de incentivarlo ... hijo ...¿estás bien? _–Tan pronto su madre dijo aquella pregunta. Notó que era observado atentamente por sus padres.

Se quedó estático. _¿Acaso lo estaban observando? No era posible. _

– _No llores... dime ¿qué ocurre?_ – _No podía creerlo. Acaso de verdad podían verlo. _Se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez para luego observar a sus padres.

– _Yo... ¿pueden verme?_

– _Pues sí... o bueno eso creemos... pero dime qué pasó? por qué llorabas? _

– _Mamá ... yo... yo te extraño... me hacen falta_ – Notó a sus padres tensarse por sus palabras. Su madre estiró su mano hacia él. El también lo estiró.

– _Alice tranquila... _– Su padre abrazó fuertemente a su esposa mientras esta lloraba.

– _Hijo... dime, tu abuela te está cuidando? _– El asintió. – _Bien... tranquilo, no estarás solo. _

Sonrío ante las palabras de su padre_. No entendía qué era aquél artefacto pero sea lo sea ... lo guardaría por siempre. Su deseo se había cumplido. Estaría con sus padres. Ya no estaría solo. _

_FIN FLASH BACK _

– Dime hijo, qué te preocupa? – Suspiró. Caminó en círculos por aquel salón mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras precisas para decirle a su madre.

Llevaba media hora en aquel salón. Había puesto un hechizo silenciador y una capa de protección alrededor por si alguien se acercaba. Aunque claro, nunca nadie pasaba cerca de allí pero por si las dudas...como su tío le decía.

– Madre... he visto a mi amiga Hermione con un compañero Slytherin. Sé que no debo juzgar a nadie por la casa pero me es raro... ellos no se toleraban. Pero los ví conversando... y yo

– Hijo, todos cambian. Un héroe no siempre es un héroe. En este caso el cambio es para mejor. En todo caso prueba hablando con ella.

– Mira sobrino lo que yo te recomiendo es... mantén la cabeza bien alerta ante aquellos de slytherin. Nunca sabes si están tramando algo...

– Deja de meterle cosas a Neville, James. Recuerda que mi amigo era un slytherin, que no se te olvide. – Sonrío ante la pelea de sus tíos. Los padres de Harry discutían a menudo. Ya se había acostumbrado.

– Descuiden todos. Yo hablaré con Hermione para comprobar que todo marche bien.

– Por cierto querido...dime has visto a Luna? – Asintió a la mujer rubia.

– Sí, estaba con Hermione por los corredores. Está muy bien – Sonrío con nostalgia. Aquel artefacto era algo mágico ya que no solo podía hablar con sus padres sino también con otras personas. En este caso con las personas que su padre compartió para que salieran en el porta retrato.

– Querido, no te preocupes...estoy segura que algún día la veré. Por ahora no, aún no es el tiempo.

Asintió. De alguna manera Pandora, sabía predecir el futuro. Se parecía tanto Luna a ella. Y aunque en un inicio quería mostrarles a sus amigos aquel artefacto para que vean a sus padres. Tuvo que contenerse, debido a Pandora. Como ella decía, aún no era el momento.

– Por cierto querido. No temas a las nuevas oportunidades. Nunca sabes cuando será la última.

**o0o0o0o**

– Hermione? –De pronto me doy cuenta que casi todos en el comedor voltean a mirarme.

_Rayos, por qué siempre tengo que llamar la atención. _

Camino lo más rápido hacia mi mesa. Me siento al costado de Hermione mirando cómo me sonríe a modo de saludo.

– Qué pasa Neville?

– Bueno…no estoy seguro de si es buena idea hablarlo aquí…es algo privado – Trato de hablar lo más bajo para que el resto no pueda escuchar.

– No entiendo…es grave? – Volteo hacia la puerta esperando que aún no se aparezca Ron.

– Es sobre Ron…y algo que descubrí…podemos salir ahora? – Asiente ante mi mirada asustada. _Por favor Merlín que Ron no venga aún. _

Al salir del comedor, la llevo hacia el invernadero.

– Dime Neville qué pasó? Te hizo algo? – Niego mientras miro por las ventanas. Esperando que nadie esté rondando.

– Es que hace días te vi con Malfoy en los corredores… Yo estaba con Ron – Ante lo último, su cara se descompone.

– No me digas que…Ron nos vio? – Niego nuevamente.

–No Hermione, él no los vio … Yo lo ví primero y me lo llevé para la biblioteca. Él estaba buscándote y decía muchas incoherencias… y yo …

– Gracias Neville, entiendo – Mi mirada de sorpresa debió decirlo todo ya que me llevó a sentarme a una de las bancas.

– Bueno, no estoy segura de qué fue lo que Ron haya hablado de mí, pero yo debo contarte algo… somos amigos cierto? – Asiento varias veces a lo que ella sonríe

– Yo dejé a Harry y a Ron…No quería seguir siendo parte de algo que no elegí. Tú sabes que hemos estado expuestos a peligros desde nuestro primer año.

– Sí pero… a qué te refieres con que los dejaste? Fue por Malfoy?

– Qué? No, lo de Malfoy fue después. Sonará extraño pero ya no soy parte del trío de oro.

– Por qué?

– Porque no fue una elección mía. Todo se dio de manera rápida… Nuestra amistad no se dio porque queríamos…Todo fue porque me salvaron del troll.

– Pero…

– Neville, cada uno hace su elección. Yo los quiero, pensé que éramos amigos pero creo que no nos conocimos lo suficiente. No por el hecho de ser su amiga debo estar obligada a ser el foco de atención.

– Entiendo…entonces tú ya no querías ser parte de todo eso y ellos se lo tomaron como que allí acabó su amistad?

– Exacto Neville… Yo no quiero ser más un peón. Se los dije a Harry y Ron pero no se lo tomaron bien y bueno… después encontré a Draco y …

– Draco? Se llaman por sus nombres?

– Suena extraño cierto… pero sí. Estamos conociéndonos… No es como pensé.

– Espero que no sea a un término peor…

– Claro que no, es diferente y hasta cierto punto nos parecemos…

– Hermione…entiendo que hay algo más … para que tú y Malfoy estén conociéndose…cierto?

Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo. Ciertamente acababa de darse cuenta que toda su percepción estaba equivocada… Ya que Neville no era como había pensado.

– Sí Neville… pero si te cuento esto…prometes guardar el secreto?

– Lo prometo Hermione… somos amigos. Aunque no me guste lo que me dirás te apoyaré…

– Gracias Neville – Acto seguido Hermione lo abrazó.

– Estaba pensando que si ciertamente el peligro tocó mi puerta desde mi primer año y dudo que se vaya… tomé la decisión de crear un bando… un grupo.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué propósito?

– Con el propósito de que ganemos esta guerra que se avecina. Antes luchábamos solo Harry, Ron y yo contra todo ÉL. Pero ahora será diferente, uniremos fuerzas los miembros que estemos en el grupo, o bueno el EB – Decía Hermione lo último con una sonrisa...

– EB? – Hermione sonrío ante la pregunta de Neville, era lo mismo que se había preguntado ella.

– Es la abreviación de "Ejército de Bronce" y si te preguntas su significado...pues Luna nos lo dirá cuando sea la primera reunión oficial con todos los miembros.

– Luna? Ella...Ella pertenece al EB? – Hermione asintió

– Sí, somos de diferentes casas. Luna representa a Ravenclaw, Cedric a hufflepuff y de Slytherin está Draco.

– Por eso estabas ese día con él? Ahora entiendo...

– Neville, somos amigos ...y bueno ahora que sabes este secreto, me gustaría que tú también formaras parte del EB...Que me dices? – Neville no cabía dentro de sí ante la pregunta de su amiga. Ahora recordaba las palabras de la madre de Luna.

– Yo...ehh... no entiendo... yo...no podría ayudarte... – Necesitaba saber qué pensaba Hermione de él? Por qué lo estaba invitando?

– Eres alguien inteligente y muy valiente. Tú aportarías mucho al grupo... me entiendes? somos amigos y yo no miento

Hermione lo miraba fijamente para luego poner una mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

– Te necesito Neville, para mí eres muy valioso. ¿Qué dices? – Neville sonrió. _Por primera vez alguien le decía "te necesito"._ Sentía nostalgia y felicidad...ambos al mismo tiempo. Era algo extraño pero se sentía bien...

Recordó a sus padres, a Pandora, James y Lily... todos... Acaso esto era una señal para que él pudiera mostrarse como es.

– Gracias Hermione... Mi respuesta es...Sí. – Hermione lo abrazó emocionada. _Pensando que ya tenía a otro de sus mejores amigos dentro. Por que aunque los demás pensaran que solo Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos. Ciertamente estaban equivocados...por que jamás olvidaría aquella vez que Neville los detuvo para evitar que salgan de su sala común en la noche._

– Por cierto y quién representa a Gryffindor? – Hermione se sonrojó ante lo que diría.

– Bueno... yo. Pero no solo hay representantes ehhh... no pienses que los demás solo siguen órdenes. Es más que eso...todos nos apoyamos juntos. Ya verás...te encantará.

_Neville no tenía duda de eso. Sería algo interesante..._

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos. Llevo algo de 3 días trabajando en este cap y es que tenía muchas ideas... Pero al fin lo terminé.**

**Si ven algunos errores ortográficos, descuiden... la emoción me hace comerme algunas letras pero en unos días lo vuelvo a revisar. **

**Saludos. **


	10. Reclutando

**Holaaa, aquí traigo un nuevo cap :) SALESIA, gracias por tu review. Este capítulo será más largo que el resto... espero que te guste. **

**0.0**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/ RECLUTANDO /**

**o**

El destino estará escrito en piedra...

Y de ser así ¿podemos darle la vuelta?

...

Y si me acompañas a esta aventura...

Y si prometes no dejarme caer...

Yo prometo cuidarte siempre

Porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

c.k

...

− Dime qué es eso tan importante que nos querías contar. − Espetaba Blaise mientras se tiraba en el sillón − Hay por favor deja de ser sarcástico. Si tanto quieres volver con tu pelirroja, anda − Decía Pansy mientras se sentaba al frente de su amigo. _Ella tampoco estaba contenta con que le hallan cortado sus planes del día. Y eso que de seguro Harry debía estar esperándola en la biblioteca. Aunque... _

− Siento la tardanza − Se disculpó, un poco apenado ante sus amigos. _Todo porque Luna y Hermione querían detallar más el tema de los posibles mortífagos infiltrados en el castillo. Menos mal Theo había tomado su lugar. _

− Si, si...Que es eso tan importante que querías hablar con nosotros. Oh bueno, al menos eso nos dijo Theo. − Asintió de mala gana. _Ya después le agradecería a Theo por su "ayuda"._

− Primero no sé que les habrá dicho específicamente. Pero por lo que veo les malogró sus planes. − Alzó sus manos en señal de compresión

− No sé pero por allí me dijeron que ustedes dos estaban frecuentando a algunos gryffindors. No sé y no tengo problemas con ello − Se adelantó al decir lo último. _Conocía de sobra a sus amigos. Ellos sabían qué era lo que hacían. Al fin y al cabo cada uno es dueño de su vida._

− Seré directo. He rechazado la idea de ser un mortífago en el futuro. He tomado mi elección y quería saber cuál sería la vuestra − Miraba directamente a sus amigos. _ Era hora de saber con quienes contaría para lo que se venía. _

− Sabes que yo por ser mujer, no creo que me tomen por un mortífago. Pero... − De pronto sintió aquella intromisión en su cabeza tan familiar.

− _Debe ser una broma. Malfoy no queriendo ser un mortífago. _− Tan pronto escuchó eso. Sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire. Maldijo en silencio.

− _Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Potter. Te dije que nos veríamos en la biblioteca. _− Harry de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error. Pansy debía estar molesta, sólo lo llamaba Potter cuando estaba muy molesta. Pero no por eso se iba a callar.

− _Oh por favor Pansy, no pensabas en venir. _− Punto para Gryffindor. Ya la había regado, qué mas daba más.

− _El problema contigo Potter es que no sabes cuando parar no? Sabes lo que estás ocasionando? _

Draco y Blaise miraron a su amiga mientras esta tenía las manos bien apretadas. Sus ojos los tenía apretados, parecía como si estuviera librando una batalla interna. Blaise sabía que algo pasaba con su amiga. No era tonto, hace semanas que la notaba un tanto diferente.

Por otro lado Draco sonrío con arrogancia. _Él y Hermione ya estaban enterados de la situación que estaban viviendo su amigo y el elegido. No lo había creído hasta que lo vio por sí mismo. Su padrino tenía razón en estar alerta por la situación inusual que estaban pasando. Pero bueno, al menos le ahorraría la charla a Hermione con Potter. Después de todo por muy tonto que le pareciera Potter, sería bueno tenerlo en el grupo. Era la carnada perfecta. _

− Blaise, dime. Tú que piensas? Ya elegiste? − Decidió empezar por su amigo. Lo mejor era no interrumpir a su amiga.

− Estás de broma no? Yo no pienso seguir a ese loco maníaco sin nariz. − Blaise sabía que seguiría a sus amigos y los apoyaría. Si ellos hubieran seguido a ese demente, hubiera sido fatal pero suspiró aliviado de que la situación ahora era totalmente opuesta.

− Gracias y por lo que veo Pansy, tú piensas igual o me equivoco. − Llamó la atención de su amiga.

− No te equivocas, pienso lo mismo. No seguiré a ningún psicópata

− Viendo que pensamos lo mismo. Necesito contarles que lucharé en contra de ese idiota. − Pansy al escuchar sus palabras se quedó en silencio. _Una cosa era no ser parte de los mortífagos y otra era estar en contra. Ella había pensado mantenerse al margen, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho pero por ahora no quería involucrarse._

− Eso es genial. Seremos nosotros contra el mundo. Pansy tú que dices, te nos unes? Anda dí que sí.

− Con las pocas neuronas que te quedan Blaise, no me sorprende que aceptaras rápido una misión suicida. Por otro lado, Draco... este no es tu estilo, por qué este cambio?

− Ambos sabemos que de algún modo estamos en peligro ya que somos slytherin. Mi padre es mortífago y quiera o no, tengo que actuar ya sea de su lado o del mío. − Miró ahora a su amigo − Blaise, no sólo soy yo.

− Quieres decir que Theo también está.

− Sí, pero no es el único. No les estoy obligando a ser parte de esto, sólo quería que lo supieran − Suspiró aliviado. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de sus amigos. _Ya había hablado sobre el tema con el grupo. No importaba si eran un pequeño grupo, eso era un ventaja. Importaba lo que podían aportar al grupo. Y él sabía que sus amigos aportarían mucho. _

− Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Fratello para cuidar tu espalda. − Draco sonrío a su amigo. Sería toda una aventura para ellos.

Pansy miró a sus amigos. Era hora de decidir, sabía que de alguna manera no hacer nada. Era imposible. Y más cuando su padre era mortífago y su familia era una de las familias mas influyentes en todo el país. Ella era la única heredera Parkinson. No tenía elección.

− _Pero... Pansy... yo... esto... no _

− _Se suponía que me darías este tiempo para pensar. Ya lo he decidido Potter, soy libre de elegir. _

− _Pero... _

− _Hablaremos mas tarde. Necesito espacio AHORA. _

Pansy miró a sus amigos. Estaba decidida. − Estoy dentro. No podrían avanzar dos pasos sin mí. Me necesitan

**o0o0o0o**

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro. _Sabía que Ron debía estar en su sala común jugando ajedrez con algunos de sus compañeros. Eso suponía que Harry debía estar solo. _Miró con ansias la puerta. _Se suponía que en este momento él estaría dirigiéndose allí. _

Se sentó en una banca mientras abría un libro. _No debía preocuparse. Después de todo, él la había citado a ella. _

− Puedo saber por qué me llamaste? − Dijo mientras volteaba las hojas de su libro.

− Siento la tardanza Hermione. Yo... te cité aquí porque necesito disculparme contigo. Fui un tonto por no apoyarte, lo siento.

Hermione lo miró mientras cerraba el libro. Sonrío − Claro que te perdono por ser un tonto. Te demoraste mucho.

− Pues han sucedido varias cosas últimamente y sin tu ayuda pues... he tenido que tratar de resolverlo yo solo. Gracias a lo que pasó me dí cuenta que me faltaba más a mí, a ser responsable y a decidir por mí mismo. − Hermione asintió con alegría. _Sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta su amigo. _

− También comprendí por qué estabas molesta. Siempre hacíamos las cosas a última hora con relación a ÉL. Siempre seguimos su juego. Entendí tu referencia de ser un peón.

− Harry, no era mi intención terminar nuestra amistad. Ustedes lo vieron así, solo por que ya no quería ser parte de todo eso.

− Lo sé, estaba muy sorprendido y confundido por todo que...solo te lastimé. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque nuestra amistad no inició con buen pie, yo aún así te quiero como amiga.

− Yo también Harry. No en vano estuvimos juntos desde primero. Somos amigos. − Harry sonrío al abrazar a su amiga.

− Prometo apoyarte en todo aunque no esté de acuerdo.

− Pero sino quieres, descuida. Yo comprenderé ... Es una promesa? − Le preguntó Hermione.

− Es una promesa.

− Bueno ahora sí, debemos ponernos al día. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme cierto?

Harry miró ansioso a su amiga. _Tenía demasiado de contarle. _

**o0o0o0o**

− Crees que es buena idea hablarlo ahora, Luna? − Luna asintió emocionada.

Habían terminado la reunión hace poco. _No entendía como Luna había decidido ir a reunirse con Ginny llevándolo a él. _

− Theo, estoy segura que Ginny será de gran ayuda. No te preocupes, ella no odia a los slytherin. De ser así no sería amiga de Blaise.

No estaba del todo seguro de la relación entre su amigo y la pequeña Weasley . _Ya después hablaría con sus amigos. _

− Luna, hola dime para qué me necesitas? − Miró hacia el frente para notar que no solo Ginny estaba allí, sino también los gemelos.

− Bueno... − Theo miró preocupado los al rededores. No eran los únicos en aquel pasillo.

De inmediato se apresuró − Disculpa, hola...soy Theo. No quiero importunar pero que te parece si nos alejamos un poco, es que hacen un poco de ruido por aquí.

Ginny miró a su amiga y después al chico frente a ella. _Estos tramaban algo. _− De acuerdo, podemos ir a la torre de astronomía. Allí no hay casi nadie.

− Eso sería estupendo

Cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras. Una voz los detuvo

− No pensarás dejarnos aquí solitos hermanita no?

− Además nosotros también tenemos curiosidad de qué es eso tan importante que se necesita hablar en privado.

− Hola Luna, supongo que también somos bienvenidos a unirnos, cierto? − Las alarmas en la cabeza de Theo se encendieron. _Ahora faltaba que ellos también se enteren. Debía intervenir sino sería demasiado tarde_

− Claro, ustedes también pueden venir − _Demasiado tarde. _Suspiró. _Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. _

**o0o0o0o**

Mañana iba a ser la primera reunión de la EB. Ya estaba todo confirmado. Se sentía ansioso aparte también por la tarea de reclutar más miembros. _El no conocía mucho a sus compañeros de casa. Sin embargo se llevaba bien con los gryffindor. Tal vez podría reclutar a sus compañeros. _

− Hola Dean y Seamus, tienen tiempo?

− Claro amigo... Por cierto supiste quienes piensan entrar al torneo? Nosotros queríamos pero somos menores aún.

− Es cierto, pero ya habrá oportunidad. Quería preguntarles qué creen acerca de los rumores del innombrable.

− Pues no lo he visto pero con lo todo lo que pasamos desde primero. Siendo Harry el elegido. Sospecho que sí pueda estar al acecho.

− Yo a diferencia de tí Dean, lo dudo. Él está muerto, todo debe ser obra de las alucinaciones de Harry.

Cedric asintió. − Y si por alguna razón, Harry dice la verdad... ustedes qué harían?

− Bueno...no creo que Harry necesite ayude. − Cedric miró interrogante a Seamus

− Yo opino lo mismo. Harry es nuestro compañero de cuarto pero él jamás nos ha pedido ayuda.

− Entiendo, bueno...pero si alguien él la necesitara...ustedes lo ayudarían?

− Pues claro. Yo sí lo haría...hablamos de uno de los villanos más conocido.

− Dean, no lo exaltes, que no parece tan listo como lo hacen ver. Digo...hasta un bebé lo venció.

Cedric sonrió. _Ellos eran inteligentes, serían grandes contribuyentes a la causa. No sería mala idea que sean parte del equipo. _

**o0o0o0o**

− Qué es eso que necesitas hablar con nosotras Luna. − Preguntó Hannah, al ver llegar a su amiga Susan corriendo.

Luna miraba a sus compañeras. H_ace media hora que había terminado de hablar con los gemelos y Ginny. Había sido una sorpresa para ella su reacción de ellos. Pero al final todo había salido bien. Ahora solo quedaba que se reuniera con ellas para que sean parte del EB. _

− Hola Susan. No tomaré mucho tiempo, sólo quería de vuestra ayuda para ser parte del EB.

Las caras confusas de Susan y Hannah eran las mismas que habían puesto los gemelos. Sonrío con la idea.

− Espera Luna, primero qué es el EB?

− Es la abreviación de Ejército de Bronce. − Susan asintió − Pero no comprendo, por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda.

− Son unas chicas inteligentes y aparte podrán ser nuestros espías si sucediera algo. Será divertido.

− Entiendo, es algo así como un grupo? − Luna asintió.

Susan miró a Hannah de forma interrogante. Hannah miró a Luna y al verla tan tranquila supuso que no habría que temer. Tal vez solo sea un juego. No haría daño seguirle el juego a Luna.

− Está bien, pero qué debemos hacer primero? − Luna les regaló una pequeña sonrisa. − Primero hay que hacer un juramento. No se preocupen ya lo he hecho antes y es inofensivo.

Susan asintió con algo de temor, al poner su mano encima de la de Luna.

**o0o0o0o**

Theo caminaba de un lado a otro. No comprendía por qué le había hecho caso a Luna con la idea de que ella se encargara de reclutar gente.

− Theo, para... me estás mareando. Qué es lo que te inquieta − Preguntaba Draco mientras miraba su libro de transformaciones.

− Tú no lo entiendes. Luna está reclutando más miembros.

− Y? Eso es malo? − Theo entornó los ojos molestos hacia su amigo.

− No es malo, lo malo es que no les está contando a detalle lo que se trata el EB.

Draco miró con burla a su amigo. − Es Luna, ella sabrá qué hace. Déjala.

− Claro, ya te quiero ver mañana cuando des explicación a los gemelos y al resto.

− Te recuerdo Theo que ni nuestros amigos saben de qué se trata en realidad el EB.

− Eso es diferente. Saben que vamos a pelear contra ÉL .

− Quieres decir que las personas que está reclutando Luna, no lo saben.

− Exacto. − Theo se sentó frente a su amigo. _Luna ciertamente era brillante pero nunca había pensado que ella actuaría de una forma tan extraña. _

Draco dejó su libro. _Había captado el punto al que se refería su amigo. Pensar que mañana sería un día sencillo sería algo ilógico._

− Theo, Luna sabe lo que hace. Ella sabe por qué lo hace, ya mañana veremos cómo nos la ingeniaremos para poder dar marcha a nuestro plan.

Theo miró a su amigo. Suspiró. _Lo mejor era tratar de dormir, lo bueno de todo es que no estaría solo. _

− Intenta descansar tú también Draco. − Draco forzó una sonrisa. _Descansar sería poco probable, después de la conversación que tuvo con Hermione. Ya ni le apetecía salir de su cama mañana. Pero al menos Luna dará algo de acción. Ya le gustaría ver la cara de todos sus amigos y el resto. _

_Aquello iba a ser memorable. _

− Por cierto Theo, sabes algo del torneo?

− Si hablas de si sabemos quienes podían ser los posibles infiltrados mortífagos aquí. No lo sé, pero con Hermione y Luna dedujimos que mañana podrían darse a conocer.

− Yo también lo había pensado pero me refería más a si tu padre te escribió algo relacionado a eso.

Theo sonrió melancólico. − No se comunicó conmigo.

Draco suspiró. _Entendía a su amigo, la relación con sus padres en esto momentos era como una cuerda floja. Mañana tendría que escribirle a su madre para tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo._

* * *

**Holaaa... Como están sobrellevando el tiempo en casa? Yo he estado tomando tiempo en realizar varias actividades y por este capítulo ha demora en salir al mundo jejejej **

**Yo estoy emocionada de que ya sea mañana en la historia. Me pregunto qué les habrá dicho Luna a los gemelos, aunque algo me dice que actuó igual que con Susan y Hannah. **

**Saludos **


	11. Reunión(1 parte)

**o**

**BASTA**

**O**

**/ REUNIÓN / **

**o**

**.. . ..**

_FLASH BACK_

− Señorita Granger, está consciente del problema qué podría estar creando? −Draco miró fijamente a su padrino.

− Padrino −Snape miró con sorpresa a su ahijado ante la mención. Por otro lado Hermione no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había contado su profesor.

− Sé que no lo digo a menudo, pero enserio te agradezco todo lo que has hecho. Entiendo tu papel con el director pero por favor no le digas nada de nuestro plan a él. −Snape asintió despacio. _Él sabía de sobra lo que Dumbledore haría y ni imaginar cuando supiera que alumnos de slytherin pensaban hacer un giro a la historia. _

− Profesor me disculpo por pensar mal de usted desde el inicio. No tengo intención de hacer que algo malo le suceda a usted y es por eso que lo mejor será que olvide todo esto. − Draco miró interrogante a Hermione ante sus palabras.

Snape hizo una mueca − Es acaso un dicho muggle, señorita Granger?

Hermione alzó su varita − No profesor, me refiero al sentido literal

Draco de inmediato sacó su varita − Hermione qué estás tratando de decir?

Snape miró sorprendido a su alumna, para luego hacer un ademán de sentarse.

− Draco, el profesor tiene razón. Es muy peligroso que él sepa de nuestro plan aparte sino se entera Dumbledore podría hacerlo ÉL. Lo mejor es lanzarle un obliviate al profesor y así no pondría en riesgo nada.

− Excepto señorita Granger que el único que puede hacer ese hechizo es mi ahijado, dudo que usted sea tan buena en ese arte.

Draco captó el mensaje que le estaba dando Hermione.

− Padrino, no quiero hacer esto pero lo haré. A menos que quieras ayudarnos con nuestro plan. Nosotros no te obligaremos a nada pero te necesitamos. − Snape hizo una mueca ante el chantaje de su ahijado.

_Como si no tuviera suficiente con servir a Dumbledore y a Voldemort. _

− Profesor sé que no está de acuerdo con dejar así el hechizo de Parkinson con Harry. Entiendo su desagrado con Harry pero usted sabe que él no piensa las cosas, tener ese vínculo con Parkinson lo tendrá a salvo de alguna manera.

− Eso lo sé, solo que no veo el beneficio para la señorita Parkinson. − Draco sonrío ante las palabras de su padrino.

− Padrino, ambos sabemos que Pansy es muy lista. Tal vez esto le pueda servir como un boleto para protegerse si algo malo llegara a pasar − Hermione analizó las palabras de Draco.

_Sabía que ellos estaban en peligro y el hecho que fueras mujer era peor. _

− Yo estoy de acuerdo con Draco, ella no estará desprotegida − Snape pasó una mirada en sus dos alumnos.

− Me sorprende señorita Granger. Está dispuesta a vender a su amigo por alguien de slytherin?

Hermione negó − No estoy dispuesta a vender a nadie, en caso de que algo malo pueda pasar ella tendrá de donde protegerse, igual que todos. No pensamos lanzarnos al vacío.

− Si padrino, por otro lado sé que no te gusta estar obedeciendo órdenes de otros. Si nos apoyas en esto, te prometo que no te mandaremos a hacer algo que tú no quieras. Solo queremos apoyo con la información.

Snape miró fijamente a su ahijado − Sabes que estoy obligado a protegerte... cierto?

Draco pasó saliva − Lo sé, mi madre me lo comentó. Sé que hiciste un juramento con mi padre antes de que yo inicie Hogwarts.

Snape asintió − No lo hago por ese juramento,Draco. Somos familia y por eso mismo estoy seguro que tu madre me mataría si se entera que estás solo en esto.

Hermione guardó su varita emocionada − Gracias profesor, muchas gracias.

Draco se sonrojó por las palabras de su padrino.

_Pocas veces él era expresivo con las razones de sus acciones y que él le dijera que son familia era algo extraño. _

− Bien, vamos a hacer ese juramento o no?

− Draco lo hará, profesor − Draco caminó hasta su padrino mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte su varita.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**.. . ..**

− Pudiste dormir? − Draco hizo una mueca − Lo mismo te pregunto a tí .

Hermione sonrió ante su respuesta para luego mirar como la sala de los menesteres tomaba forma. Se había escabullido del desayuno, debía dejarlo todo listo.

_Lo bueno era que habían cancelado ese día todas las clases por la llegada de las otras escuelas._

− No esperaba verte aquí a decir verdad.

Draco traía consigo una pequeña canasta con algunos aperitivos que los elfos habían hecho.

− Sabía que no vendrías a desayunar y por eso vine a acompañarte. Aparte no tengo ganas de escuchar al director a esta hora − Hermione sonrío.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Hermione sacó todo de la canasta mientras Draco admiraba los escudos de las cuatro casas que se formaron en la pared central. A su lado izquierdo una pequeña biblioteca se formaba mientras pequeños sillones tomaban color.

− Interesante la nueva sala. Hay algunas puertas, algo en especial?

− No mucho, salvo que pensé en algunos cuartos para descansar y un laboratorio. Aún me falta detallar más nuestro plano, pero creo que hoy podremos dar inicio a todo el mapa − Draco asintió.

**o0o0o0o**

− _Lo siento Harry_

− _Por qué pides disculpas? hiciste algo malo? _

Pansy miró fijamente a Harry a través de la distancia − _Te lo decía por que hoy tengo planes. _

− _No hay de qué... Yo tampoco podía hoy. _

Pansy miró con desconfianza a Harry− _En serio? No me digas que te vas a escabullir otra vez a ser el héroe._

Harry negó− _No te burles, no haré eso. Hoy voy a ver a Hermione nada mas. _

Pansy asintió− _Aunque una pregunta, dónde está ella ahora? No la veo _

− _Está en su cuarto, quería dormir un poco más _− Pansy sonrío − _Como no se me ocurrió eso, así me estaría ahorrando perder este tiempo..._

− _Admite que no podrías perderte la llegada de las otras escuelas _− Pansy sonrío con arrogancia − _No me oirás decirlo. _

**.. . ..**

Theo miraba interrogante a su amiga, s_e preguntaba de qué tanto charlaba con Potter. No era ningún secreto lo que les había pasado, al menos no después que habló con Draco y Hermione. _

Suspiró con desgano −_Como le gustaría tener ese vínculo con Luna_

− Theo, sabes qué le ocurre a Pansy? Está muy rara, ya no habla mucho − Rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de su amigo.

− No lo sé, cosas de chicas. Por cierto tú y la pequeña Weasley que se traen? − El semblante de su amigo cambió a una mas alegre − Eso querido amigo, ni yo lo sé.

− Cómo que no lo sabes?

− Eso mismo, es raro pero ella es muy lista y divertida...Casi podría asegurar que ella debería estar aquí con nosotros −Theo miró sorprendido a su amigo. Muy pocas veces lo veía tan emocionado.

− Estás diciendo que ella debió ser Slytherin?

− Justo eso. Hablé con ella sobre el tema y me logró confesar que...estoy en lo cierto − Se acercó más a su amigo ante sus palabras − No quería estar sola y por eso le pidió al sombrero seleccionador que la cambiara.

Theo miró directamente hacia la mesa de los gryffindor buscándola. La encontró sentada un poco apartada de sus compañeros. − Interesante

Blaise miró a su ahora amiga. Siempre era lo mismo − Lo sé, pero siento que no hizo una buena elección pese a que allí están sus familiares.

Theo sonrío ante las palabras de su amigo.

_Que diferente sería todo a partir de ahora. Su amigo iba a sorprenderse mucho cuando la viera en la reunión. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. _

Fijó su mirada ahora hacia Luna, encontrando su mirada soñadora fija en él. Se sonrojó ante su observación.

**o0o0o0o**

− Estás segura que es por aquí Luna? Todo se ve muy oscuro − Preguntaba Susan mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de Hannah.

− No pasará nada malo, mira...ya llegamos.

Susan y Hannah notaron una pequeña puerta a solo unos pasos. Sujetaron su varita en alto para alumbrarse.

− Luna no iba a ser en la tarde esta visita? − Preguntó Hannah

− Tuvimos algunos contratiempos pero no hay de qué preocuparse, además tendremos tiempo de sobra.

Hannah y Susan entraron siguiendo a Luna. Adentro había una mesa en el centro con muchas sillas alrededor. Era acogedor, parecía la sala común.

− Luna, a dónde nos llevas? no vamos a quedarnos aquí? − Preguntó Hannah señalando el entorno.

Luna las guió hacia uno de los cuartos con su escudo como símbolo en la puerta − No, aún no es la hora...falta esperar un poco más. Vengan a ver, es hermoso aquí dentro.

− Es hermoso Luna, se parece a nuestro cuarto − Hannah asintió ante las palabras de Susan.

− Fue pensado especialmente para ustedes − Susan se acercó a un pequeño estante lleno de libros.

− Yo, saldré un instante. Por favor no salgan, yo vendré a verlas en un rato. Por cierto, no crean que esto se acaba aquí.

Luna movió un libro amarillo grande, ocasionando que el estante se moviera hacia atrás.

− Hannah mira, es genial...vamos a ver qué mas hay.

− Espera Susan, Luna nos contarás que es todo esto? − Preguntó Hannah a Luna.

− Sí, pero vayan a investigar más. Yo ya vuelvo... − Hannah asintió, miró a Susan mientras ambas sonreían emocionadas ante la puerta secreta.

**.. . ..**

− Cómo salió todo Luna? − Luna sonrío − Todo salió estupendamente, ellas están en su cuarto.

Hermione sonrío − Que bien, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa.

− Yo ya traje a mis invitados y Harry ya está aquí no? − Hermione asiente − Lo dejé investigando más su cuarto.

− Lo mismo están haciendo todos, lo bueno es que creamos esa sala como contención por si nos demorábamos, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

Aquella sala de contención estaba ideada para que una vez alguien ingresaba, se cerrara automáticamente y nada abriría aquella puerta a menos que ellos deshicieran el hechizo.

− Sólo falta que venga Cedric y Draco − Decía Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sillón de aquel cuarto.

Inmediatamente empezaron a escuchar ruidos − Debe ser Cedric, por cierto él trae a más compañeros tuyos cierto?

Hermione asintió mientras ojeaba su agenda − Si, ya falta poco entonces para que venga Draco. Has visto algo inusual hoy por cierto?

− El profesor Alastor se notaba un poco más extraño hoy. No dejaba de mirar a Harry − Aquello llamó su atención

− Crees que él pueda estar tramando algo? − Luna movió su cabeza a los lados

− Él no actúa como él desde que ingresó, pero esta noche se dejó un poco más a notar.

− A qué te refieres? − Preguntó Hermione confundida

− Has notado que bebe siempre de esa botella extraña. Tiene un horario, eso es extraño. Hoy por ejemplo noté que el profesor Snape también lo miraba con detenimiento.

− Qué de extraño hizo hoy?

− No se apareció en el desayuno. En la cena no probó bocado, miraba a Harry seguido. Aparte hoy cuando pasé con los gemelos y Ginny, noté que él caminaba presuroso a algún lugar . − Hermione asintió.

− Eso sí es extraño, gracias Luna. − Decía mientras se acercaba al estante para sacar el mapa del merodeador.

− En este momento vamos a averiguar dónde está.

Una vez dicha la contraseña, el mapa fue mostrando todo. A sólo unos pasos estaban Draco y sus compañeros. Hermione buscó el nombre de su profesor Alastor.

− Hermione, no lo veo y tú?

Hermione asintió − No está dentro de Hogwarts, en todo caso hay que vigilar el mapa y ver de dónde viene.

Luna asintió mientras agarraba el mapa − Yo me haré cargo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cedric junto con Draco y Theo. Ambos lucían algo nerviosos.

− Qué pasó? − Preguntó Hermione al notar sus rostros.

Cedric tomó la palabra − Justo cuando iba de salida del cuarto, ví a Draco hablando con sus amigos. Digamos que casi me ven.

−Pansy estaba suspicaz, debo decir que por precaución hechice la puerta de salida − Respondió Draco.

Theo suspiró mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Luna y se fijaba en el mapa − Esto, es lo que creo que es?

− Sí Theo, es el mapa del merodeador − Dijo Luna entusiasmada mientras le señalaba algunos nombres.

Draco se sentó cerca de Luna fijando su mirada en el mapa − Estamos vigilando a alguien?

− Sí, Luna vio al profesor Alastor mientras hacía su primer viaje, ustedes lo vieron? −Preguntó Hermione.

− No, pero tampoco lo veo aquí. − Respondió Cedric.

− Luna ha notado el comportamiento extraño del profesor. Draco, crees que el profesor Snape sepa algo?

− Podríamos preguntarle.

Theo buscó el nombre del director − El director está en su despacho, por lo que veo Snape tampoco está.

− Es cierto − Respondió Luna mientras buscaba en Hogsmeade.

− Debemos dar inicio a la presentación. Están listos? − Draco notó el movimiento de sus manos al hablar. Se acercó a Hermione − Todo irá bien, y si pasa algo, tenemos el plan de emergencia...no? − Hermione sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza

− No borraremos sus memorias, Draco.

Theo se paró al costado de Hermione − Lo harán bien chicos. Yo me quedaré con Luna por si algo ocurre.

− Yo iré después chicos. Me gustaría observar más de cerca esta reliquia. − Dijo Cedric mientras tomaba asiento al costado de Luna.

Draco le hizo una mueca a Theo − Por qué no cambiamos de lugar mejor. Cedric y tú pueden ir.

− Cedric cualquier cambio nos avisas− Cedric hizo un saludo militar como respuesta ocasionando las risas de Luna y Theo − Y no piensen que se van a quedar aquí ehhh, deben presentarse − Esta vez se dirigió al resto de sus amigos.

Hermione agarró del brazo a Draco mientras lo sacaba del cuarto. Lo último que vieron fueron las sonrisas de sus amigos mientras le deseaban suerte.

Draco hizo un puchero − No es justo, nos hubiéramos quedado allí en su lugar.

Hermione sonrío mientras sacaba su varita −Estás listo?

Draco le dio una sonrisa arrogante − Yo nací listo − Hermione rodó los ojos ante su respuesta.

Una vez que ambos movieron sus varitas, el hechizo se rompió, abriendo las puertas de los diferentes cuartos. Ambos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa mientras esperaban al resto.

Los gemelos junto a Ginny fueron los primeros en salir mientras se topaban con Harry.

− Harry? Qué haces aquí? − Harry miró con sorpresa a los gemelos.

− Harry? − Esta vez fue la voz de Pansy, a su lado iba Blaise mientras miraba a los gryffindor.

Draco se recargó sobre su codos, para ver sus expresiones − Ni nos ven, Hermione. Mira sus rostros.

− Draco, no eras tú quien no quería hacerla larga la primera vez.

− Sí, pero esta vez creo que hay que darles tiempo para que se adapten − Las sonrisas que Draco y Hermione se daban no fue pasado por alto por el resto.

− No sabía que tú y Granger eran tan amigos − La voz de Blaise los sacó de su conversación.

Harry se acercó a la mesa, tomando asiento al costado de Pansy, mientras los gemelos se sentaban al costado de Harry. Blaise hizo espacio para Ginny mientras levantaba su mano llamando su atención

− Qué haces tú aquí? Luna también te invitó? − Preguntó Ginny sin notar que su comentario todos lo habían escuchado.

− Luna? − Esta vez fue la voz de Hannah quien iba de la mano con Susan. Ambas miraban a todos con cierto temor.

− Vengan, siéntense... Ella en un rato vendrá − Dijo Hermione señalando sus asientos.

Neville había tomado asiento al costado de Hermione mientras observaba como sus compañeros murmuraban entre sí. No se había hecho notar debido a que había salido después de Harry del cuarto.

− Neville, tú también estás aquí? − La voz de Hannah, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

− Hola Hannah, sí. Están bien... − Preguntó mientras notaba su nerviosismo.

− Sí, es solo que no ver a Slytherin aquí, no nos da confianza pero tú pareces tranquilo.

− No son de temer, además somos magos no? podemos protegernos − Ante sus palabras, Susan y Hannah se sintieron mejor.

Dean y Seamus salían del cuarto llamando la atención del resto. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de ellos, no tuvieron mas opción que sentarse al costado de Ginny y Susan.

− Seamus, no estamos soñando? − Preguntó Dean mientras observaba como Harry y Pansy hablaban.

− No estoy tan seguro, pero no soñaría a tanto slytherin junto aparte jamás pensaría en sentar a Malfoy junto con Hermione. − Tanto Hermione como Draco sonrieron por el comentario de Seamus.

− Dónde está Cedric? − Preguntó Dean mientras miraba que aún quedaban tres asientos desocupados.

Hermione miró a Draco para luego pararse y tomar la palabra.

− El en un rato volverá, al igual que Luna y Theo. − Todos miraron a Hermione ante la mención de aquellos nombres.

− Osea que hay más? − Ante la pregunta de Blaise, Pansy adelantó − Eso es claro sino por qué habría más asientos.

− Sí, bueno... damos inicio a la primera reunión del EB. Están aquí por que queremos que nos ayuden a vencer a...

Draco sonrío ante la interrupción. Le dijo en voz baja a Hermione − Dilo, Hermione.

− Es enserio? Cómo no sé que estás jugando conmigo? − Ante la pregunta de Hermione, se paró.

− Me crees capaz de eso Hermione? − Preguntó con una mueca en su rostro.

Cedric salió del cuarto corriendo − Hermione encontramos algo.

Todos miraron a Cedric mientras este miraba a Hermione y Draco parados − Ok, algo me dice que no han iniciado...cierto?

Hermione miró a Draco, para luego decirle − Tú te encargas de esto, yo iré a ver con los demás.

Draco se quedó sorprendido para luego mascullar por lo bajo. Una vez que Hermione que se fue, supo que no había de otra. Se sentó − Miren, lo que Hermione iba a decir era que queremos que nos ayuden a vencer a Tom

Las caras del resto, lo hizo bufar − De ya saben quien, no podemos decir su nombre por que sería una invocación.

De inmediato todos asintieron, entendiendo la referencia.

Pansy alzó la mano − Qué es lo que encontró Cedric? Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Desde cuando te hablas con Granger? Por que recién nos estamos enterando... qué están haciendo todos ellos aquí...

Draco alzó su mano callando a Pansy −Todos aquí sabemos que Hermione junto con Potter y Weasley siempre se metían en problemas... − Todos asintieron ante lo dicho − Eso eso era por ya saben quien. Hermione dejó al trío dorado, yo dejé mi papel como posible mortífago, lo crean o no. Hermione tuvo la idea de hacer un propio equipo, un bando.

− Quieres que hagamos lo que antes hacían Potter y Weasley − Preguntó Blaise señalando a Harry

− No, ellos hacían las cosas al azar. No había un plan. Hermione y yo creemos que si hubiera habido mas organización, se hubieran podido evitar muchos errores y posibles muertes. Esto no es un juego de ajedrez que puedas equivocarte y volver a jugar.

− Por qué nosotras? − Ante la pregunta de Susan, todos voltearon a verla ocasionando su sonrojo.

− Todos ustedes están aquí por que creemos que pueden aportar algo al equipo. No hicimos diferencia por que uno sea Gryffindor o Hufflepuff − Dijo Draco mientras observaba a todos − Cada uno es libre de quedarse o irse.

− Cómo sé que no es una fachada Malfoy? − Preguntó Harry llamando la atención de todos.

Hermione salió del cuarto despacio, justo cuando escuchó la pregunta de su amigo. Suspiró con resignación.

Llegó hasta Draco, poniendo su mano en su hombro llamando su atención − Debes ir, yo me encargo ahora.

Draco asintió. Una vez se fue, Hermione tomó su asiento.

− Yo confío en él , Harry. Gracias a él estamos aquí. − Todos miraron con sorpresa a Hermione − Yo cuando me salí del trío de oro. Él me ayudó a ver mejor las cosas, tenía la idea de crear un bando pero no sabía cómo y cuando nos topamos. Yo entendí que no somos tan diferentes. Creen que por ser Slytherin lo tienen todo resuelto. Pues no. Ellos con más razón deben estar del lado de ese psicópata. Están más cerca de convertirse en un peón más de todo esto. Ellos también tienen familia y deben protegerse como puedan. Cada uno hace las cosas como cree conveniente.

− Hermione, eso no quita sus malas acciones. Pueden pedir ayuda − Dice Seamus

− De quién? tú ayudaría a alguien de Slytherin? − Preguntó Hermione, ganando un mudo agradecimiento por parte de Blaise y Pansy.

**.. . ..**

− Ya vine, qué sucedió? − Preguntó Draco un tanto molesto por las palabras de Potter.

− Encontramos a alguien, Bartemius Crouch Jr − Dijo Cedric señalando en el mapa. Draco se acercó mientras miraba el mapa notando que se encontraba en la sala de trofeos − Lleva un tiempo allí?

− No, hace poco que llegó. − Responde Theo mientras se para.

− Es curioso, allí está el cáliz del fuego. − El comentario de Luna llamó la atención de Theo y Draco.

− No debe ser nada bueno − Se adelantó Cedric.

− El es hijo del jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica − Dijo Draco mientras pensaba en voz alta − El no tiene ningún cargo, hasta donde yo sabía... − De pronto en la mente de Draco, todo tuvo sentido.

− Theo hay que ir allí. Él es un de los espías − Cedric miró sorprendido a Draco − Pero cómo es que tiene acceso a Hogwarts, Draco

− No lo sé Cedric pero debemos ver qué es lo que está pasando allí

− Podemos ir nosotros tres, tú quédate, Hermione te necesita. − Theo tomó su varita de la mesa mientras abría la puerta trasera del cuarto. − Draco iba a negar pero Cedric se adelantó − Estaremos bien, si algo pasa te mandaremos una señal a tu varita.

− No le digas por ahora a Hermione − Fue lo último que dijo Luna mientras los tres iban por el túnel hacia la sala de trofeos. Había sido una buena idea, pensar en túneles para llegar mas cerca desde allí.

Draco salio del cuarto un tanto preocupado de que algo malo pueda pasar.

_Nada malo pasará, son tres, tienen el mapa, tienen sus varitas, son buenos en defensas... _

No había notado que había caminado hasta la mesa quedando parado al costado de Hermione ganando las miradas de todos.

− Draco? pasó algo? − Hizo una mueca, mientras tomaba asiento.

− Nada, ya está todo bien?

− Sí, aunque aún tienen preguntas... − Harry alzó la mano captando la atención de Draco − Me disculpo por mi comentario Malfoy.

− No hay problema Potter. Yo tampoco confiaría en tí, si me dijeran que cambiaste de bando − Hermione pisó su pie por debajo de la mesa ocasionando que hiciera una mueca.

Pansy sonrío ante la escena que se estaba dando delante de sus ojos

− Granger, tenemos a alguien más como aliado? − La pregunta de Blaise sorprendió a todos en la mesa. Draco tomó la palabra − Sí pero necesito que ustedes me digan su opinión acerca de esto

− Nosotros estamos dentro, es interesante convivir con slytherin

− Aparte tenemos muchas ideas para esta asociación − La mirada de los gemelos daba mucho que pensar.

− Me gustaría apuntarme para cualquier experimento que quieran hacer − Los gemelos miraron a Blaise por su entusiasmo

− Nos alegra saber que hay alguien que tenga interés en nuestro trabajo − Dijo Fred

− Nosotros te avisamos − Terminó George

− Podrían hacerlo aquí − Dijo Draco

− Miren chicos esto se tiene que hacer con la mayor discreción. Todos debemos apoyarnos, sé que corremos peligro pero no estarán solos.

− Hermione y yo antes hacíamos todo a última hora, el director me daba pequeños acertijos y pocas veces nos preocupamos si hacíamos correcto. Yo quiero hacer esta vez, bien las cosas. Es por eso que pido su apoyo a todos.

− Por qué antes no nos pediste ayuda Harry, somos compañeros de cuarto ... − Harry se sonrojó por la pregunta de Seamus

− Yo... no quería poner en peligro a nadie, Hermione y Ron siempre me seguían y me apoyaban incondicionalmente...Yo no creí necesario en involucrar a otros

Hermione tomó la palabra − Había veces en que Harry no me hacía caso , no me quedaba de otra que acompañarlo. Que no les sorprenda que Harry quiera hacerlo todo solo...

− De eso nada, Harry prometió aceptar toda la ayuda...cierto? − Harry asintió ante la pregunta de Pansy.

Dean añadió − Me alegra que ahora podamos tener acción, cierto Seamus? − Seamus sonrío

− Pues de mi parte, estoy dentro... ya sabía yo que algo pasaba aquí − Dijo Ginny mientras señalaba a Hermione y Draco.

− Luna no vendrá? − La pregunta de Neville hizo que Draco tomara una postura erguida. Hermione notó el cambio en Draco. − Si va a venir, Draco sucedió algo?

− No, bueno sí ...pero ...

− Qué es eso que Cedric vino diciendo que encontró? Ya todos estamos dentro y nadie se va a salir cierto? − Preguntó Ginny a todos obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa.

− Estábamos investigando a posibles mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts, Luna encontró algo sospechoso con el profesor Alastor y hace poco vimos en el mapa el nombre de Bartemius Crouch Jr.

− Él es un mortífago − La afirmación de Pansy ocasionó que Hermione mirara a Draco − Lo es, Hermione. Theo, Cedric y Luna fueron a ver qué está haciendo en el salón de trofeos.

− Qué? Se fueron solos − Preguntó Neville con preocupación.

− Por qué recién me avisas... Yo.. − Draco paró a Hermione − Lo sé, Luna me dijo que no te lo dijera...no antes de que terminemos con la presentación.

− Dijeron mapa? ese mapa... − Harry de pronto entendió el porque su capa y el mapa desaparecían ciertos días.

− Acaso...ese mapa...

De inmediato Luna, Cedric y Theo salieron del cuarto ocasionando que todos los apuntaran con su varita.

* * *

**Buenas tardes, muchas gracias por esperar. Saludos a SALESIA, disculpa la demora pero aquí traigo un capítulo especial... **

**Me pregunto qué habrá sido lo que pasó en la sala de trofeos. Estoy emocionada que ya estén todos juntos, aunque aún faltan mas integrantes ... Espero su review**

**Saludos **


	12. Reunión (2 parte)

**Buenas noches, espero que me disculpen por la demora pero es que estar frente al ordenador es agotador pero amo escribir y es por eso que estoy aquí**

**xo9**

* * *

**o**

**BASTA**

**o**

**/REUNIÓN/**

–Acaso…ese mapa

De inmediato Luna, Cedric y Theo salieron del cuarto ocasionando que todos los apuntaran con su varita.

Hermione al reconocerlos, se acercó a ellos inspeccionando que estén todos bien.

Luna sonrió ante su escrutinio –No pasó nada Hermione, todo salió bien.

–Querrás decir todo menos bien –Decía Theo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones para luego hacer un chasquido.

De inmediato apareció Minsy.

–Que desea amo?

–Por favor Minsy tráeme un jugo de manzana por favor.

–Como desee el amo

Hermione se acercó a Cedric –Pasa algo, Cedric?

Cedric miró a Hermione para luego abrazarla. Hermione correspondió el abrazo no entendiendo qué pasó.

Draco se acercó a su amigo Theo mientras el resto lo seguía.

–Creo que todos pueden sentarse, esto tiene para rato. –Dijo Theo mientras Luna se sentaba en el suelo y ponía el mapa en la mesa de centro.

Una vez que Cedric se separó de Hermione, ambos se fueron a sentar al costado de Luna.

_Era un alivio para Hermione que todos estuvieran bien. Pero algo no le traía buena espina después de su regreso. _

–Luna qué pasó? –Preguntó Hermione, queriendo saber lo ocurrido.

Theo se adelantó. –Yo te contaré Hermione. Mejor dicho a todos.

Draco se sirvió un vaso del jugo de manzana que trajo Minsy.

_Había sido una buena idea pedir una pequeña cena para todos por si alguien tenía hambre o sed._

**o0o0o0o**

**_FLASH BACK_**

–Estás segura que es por aquí Luna – Preguntó Cedric, mientras caminaban por los corredores.

–Sí, ahora espérame aquí. Sostén el mapa, yo iré a hablar con el profesor Snape.

Luna se acercó al despacho del profesor para luego tocar la puerta. En solo unos minutos la puerta se abrió revelando a un Snape malhumorado.

–Profesor es urgente que vaya al salón de los trofeos. Creemos que un mortífago está allí.

Snape miró algo sorprendido a la estudiante que tenía delante. Vagamente se acordaba de su nombre aunque por el color de su cabello y su uniforme se daba una idea.

Luna miró al profesor esperando alguna reacción suya pero solo notó que la estaba inspeccionando.

_Sabía que el tiempo era primordial, aparte esperaba que todo estuviera bien con Theo, ya que él se había quedado a vigilar la entrada esperando que nadie entrara ni saliera del salón de los trofeos. _

Snape cerró la puerta llamando la atención de Luna

–Supongo que usted es parte del EB cierto? –Luna asintió mientras lo guiaba hacia la sala de trofeos.

Cedric llegó rápido hacia ellos para luego ser ignorado por el profesor Snape.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Snape si estaba enterado de todo eso. Diría que sí pero que aún estaba digiriendo toda la información. Después de todo, su ahijado venía casi todos los días para contarle sobre el EB.

Sabía quienes eran los integrantes, por lo tanto no estaba sorprendido.

Hoy deberían estar dando su primera reunión en la sala de los menesteres.

**o0o0o0o**

Theo miraba la puerta y los pasillos. Esperando que nadie lo descubriera. Por algún motivo esto no le daba buena espina. Y más cuando vislumbró debajo de la puerta una luz azul.

Agarró su varita con fuerza para luego aplicarse el encantamiento desilusionador.

_Él sabía que algo tramaba Bartemius Jr. Algo planeado por Riddle, pero ¿para qué usarían el cáliz del fuego?. Acaso iban a infiltrar a alguien al torneo?_

_O tal vez querían a... _

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo trajo a la realidad.

Al ver que era Snape con Luna y Cedric , lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

Snape al verlo les señaló que se camuflaran.

Una vez hecho. Snape apuntó con su varita a la puerta para luego esta abrirse y dejar al descubierto al profesor Alastor.

Luna y Cedric estaban desconcertados. Hace poco habían visto que quien debía estar adentro era Bartemius Jr. ¿Qué hacia el profesor Alastor allí?

Se acercaron con sigilo queriendo comprender que era lo que estaban otro lado el profesor Snape miraba con desprecio al profesor Alastor.

–Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, si no es el profesor Snape. No pensé que te ibas a unir a la fiesta.

–Qué es lo que tramas Bartemius Jr.?

Cedric al escucharlo casi se tropieza con su capa ocasionando un pequeño sonido. Sin embargo Luna y Theo lo sostuvieron evitando una caída.

Snape hizo una señal con sus manos, diciendo que se retiren.

Theo y Luna se alejaron junto con Cedric, esperando que no los descubrieran.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

**o0o0o0o**

–Estás diciendo que –Dijo Fred

–El profesor Alastor en realidad es Bartemius Jr. –Concluyó George

–Sabíamos que habían infiltrados cerca. –Dijo Draco

–Pero no tan cerca. –Dijo Hermione mientras observaba el mapa. El profesor Snape ahora estaba en su despacho mientras que Bartemius Jr. estaba en su cuarto.

_Sea lo que estuviera planeando, no creo que lo haya llevado a cabo o sí? _

–Sabemos que algo trama –Dijo Pansy

–Pero qué? –Preguntó Seamus

Theo miró a sus compañeros para luego toparse con la mirada de Draco. Ambos intuían de qué iba el tema.

Theo se aclaró la garganta ganándose la mirada de todos.

–Yo sé qué es lo que trama. O bueno, al menos intuimos algo.

Luna dijo –Continúa Theo.

–Bueno... sabemos que Bartemius Jr. está usando la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por el profesor Alastor. Yo creo que él intenta meter a alguien a que juegue en el torneo de los tres magos.

–Tú crees que ellos estén tan necesitados de dinero para que lleguen a esos niveles. –Preguntó Blaise ganándose un codazo de parte de Ginny.

–No juegues Blaise.

Harry pensaba en lo dicho por Theo. En su mente solo había dos opciones –Pienso que o van infiltrar a un mortífago a los juegos o me quieren a mí dentro.

–Eso es cierto. Podría ser una trampa –Dijo Hermione.

–Hay que considerar que si fuera lo primero, ustedes creen que algún slytherin podría querer involucrarse en todo esto. –Preguntó Dean obteniendo un mudo silencio por parte de los slytherin.

–Hay muchos que tenemos padres mortífagos. No creo que lo hagan por cuenta propia pero podrían ser obligados. –Dijo Pansy

–Por otro lado, Harry. Cómo crees que ellos puedan pasar la barrera que hizo Dumblendore –Preguntó Hannah.

–Ellos son capaces de todo. Usan las artes oscuras y hechizos prohibidos. –Contestó Theo.

Neville juntaba toda la información que sus compañeros decían para luego decir.

–Este torneo no terminará bien.

Cedric asintió –Por eso mismo estoy agradecido de que no esté dentro.

–Alguien de ustedes intentó poner su nombre en el cáliz –Preguntó Ginny ganándose una negativa por parte de todos.

–Bueno, Fred y yo pensábamos mañana meter nuestros nombres pero

–debemos pensarlo mejor. –Terminó George

–Hay que pensar que los que salgan nominados correrán peligro. –Dijo Luna.

–No puedo creer que el director no esté enterado de nada. Cómo puede pasar desapercibido un mortífago.–Dijo Hannah ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos.

Neville dijo –Hannah, hay que entender que nos engañó a todos y... –De pronto fue interrumpido por Pansy.

–No podemos confiar en el director y apuesto a que Harry no sabía nada de esto o el director te dio un acertijo que hablaba de esto. –Preguntó Pansy con ironía mientras se acercaba a tomar el mapa.

–No Pansy, pero no ... –De pronto Harry fue interrumpido por Blaise.

–Yo opino lo mismo que Pansy. El director solo se guarda para sí todo. Y después el resto es quien paga.

–Es por eso que prefirieron la ayuda del profesor Snape que del directo? –Preguntó Susan

–Sí, el profesor Snape es más confiable que el resto. Muchos no creen que seamos capaces de protegernos y de hacer algo. Eso incluye al director, aparte el profesor Snape es parte del EB.

–Qué? Estás diciendo que tenemos al profesor Snape enterado de todo esto. –Preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

–Él confía en nosotros y no nos delatará. Aparte que todos deben saber que él no es como lo pintan –Dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a Harry.

–Hermione sabes que él me odia...y –Draco hizo señal de que se detenga.

–No es así Potter, el nos contó todo...

–Que genial, una historia. A ver cuéntanos... – Interrumpió Blaise ganándose una mirada por parte de todos.

–Déjenlo chicos, él es así... yo ya me acostumbré –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

–Tú eres la única, porque yo que lo conozco desde pequeña aún no lo soporto –Decía Pansy mientras tomaba asiento.

–Sé que me amas Pansy –Dijo Blaise.

El ambiente había mejorado de cierta forma por el humor de Blaise. Una vez que todos hicieron silencio Draco tomó la palabra contando todo lo que había dicho su padrino. De pronto comprendió por que Hermione le había dicho acerca de no ocultar nada a los demás. A él no le gustaría que le ocultaran cosas después de todo eran un grupo y debían compartir todo sea bueno o malo.

–Estás diciendo que el profesor Snape nos estuvo cuidando por orden del director? –Preguntó Harry incrédulo por el relato de Malfoy.

–No fue lo que nosotros creíamos. El ama a tu madre, eran amigos. –Decía Hermione

–Lo siento Potter pero tu padre fue un auténtico idiota con Snape. –Decía Blaise obteniendo apoyo del resto.

–Me parece increíble que alguien de gryffindor se halla comportado tan bajo. –Decía Seamus

–Pues que no te quede la menor duda que ser de una casa no te impide ser un cretino –Contestó Pansy.

–Nadie tiene el derecho de hacer sentir mal a otra persona. –Dijo Neville mientras recordaba algunas las palabras de su tío James. Ahora comprendía mejor esa competencia de casas.

–Lo siento, solo que me cuesta creerlo. Yo nunca pensé que esta podría ser la razón por la que Snape me odia. –Decía Potter mientras caminaba.

–Puedes pedirle a Snape para que te muestre el recuerdo para que puedas ver que es verdad . –Dijo Blaise

–Es cierto, aunque bueno primero debes hacer las paces con el profesor Snape. –Apoyó Luna mientras dejaba que Susan y Hannah miraran el mapa.

–Y aún así él te protegió por amor a tu madre. Nunca pensé que el profesor Snape tuviera esos sentimientos –Dijo Fred

–Pues muy guardado se lo tenía –concluyó George

–No digan eso, que todos tenemos sentimientos. No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada –Dijo Ginny en voz alta.

–Yo apoyo a mi pelirroja. –Decía Blaise con el puño en alto.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí para luego mirar a Blaise con emoción. Ginny que había visto este intercambio hizo una mueca de solo imaginarse lo que estarían maquinando en sus cabezas.

–No hay que olvidar que el es doble agente aunque con esto creo que sería tripe? –Preguntó Dean haciendo reír a Blaise.

–Cómo saben que no está traicionando a alguien? –Preguntó Seamus

Dijo Neville –Yo creo que sólo es un intermediario.

–Yo opino lo mismo aunque con nosotros será un ayudante. –Dijo Luna

–Por qué están seguros que no nos traicionará? –Preguntó nuevamente Seamus ganándose miradas de desconfianza por parte de slytherin.

–No me lo malinterpreten. No quiero juzgar a nadie, sólo quiero entender mejor la situación –Rectificó Seamus

–Entiendo Seamus. Bueno, él hizo un juramento con nosotros y nada de lo que le digamos, podrá decirle a ellos.

–Pero eso mismo habrá hecho con el director y Tom? –Dijo Susan

–Es diferente en parte pero sí. Tienen razón. Pero hay que confiar, así como él confiará en nosotros. –Dijo Luna mientras observaba a Theo que recibía una pequeña caja que le había encomendado a Minsy.

–Todos al entrar aquí hicieron el juramento de que nada saldría de aquí. Así como nosotros que juramos que no les ocultaríamos nada. – Dijo Hermione obteniendo un mudo asentimiento por parte del resto.

–Claro, por que sino cuál sería el punto de tener un grupo y cada uno ir por su lado. –Decía Blaise mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo aparecer a Minsy.

–Podrías traer un poco más de jugo, y en mi cuarto hay una carta debajo de la almohada de mi cama.

–Como desee amo

Hermione había observado como aquella elfina había hecho su aparición varias veces en su presencia. Acaso?

–Es nuestra elfina personal Hermione. Tranquila que no la tratamos mal, está muy bien cuidada. –Se adelantó a decir Pansy.

Los gemelos agarraron el mapa y lo voltearon. Confirmando sus dudas.

–Este mapa me parece que fue nuestro

–Pensaba que Harry lo tenía – Harry ante las palabras de los gemelos se acordó que eso era un tema pendiente.

–Es cierto, Hermione ...tú has estado teniendo el mapa? –Preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione

–Te lo pedí prestada. Por qué, habías pensado que se te había perdido?

Harry asintió avergonzado.

_Ahora que se acordaba. Unos días antes de haberse peleado, el mapa se lo había prestado pero después de la pelea se le había olvidado por completo. Aunque el lado bueno era que no lo había necesitado en ese tiempo. _

–Harry, si quieres yo... –Harry negó. Sabía lo que iba a decir su amiga.

–Será un apoyo para la causa. Por cierto,si alguien lo desea, puede pedirlo prestado aunque deben tener cuidado.

–Yo lo quiero tener por ahora, si se puede cierto?–Preguntó Luna mientras observaba al resto.

–Claro –Dijo Harry mientras que el resto asentía con su cabeza.

–Por cierto vamos a dividirnos por casas? o hay algún jefe? –Preguntó Seamus

–No, todos trabajaremos juntos. Bueno creo que todo está aclarado, así que podemos iniciar y ponernos en marcha. –Dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su agenda y el pequeño plano que tenía sobre la sala de los menesteres.

–Todos vamos a participar entonces, que genial.–Decía Blaise mientras se acercaba más a la mesa para ver lo que Hermione traía.

–Qué es ese plano? –Preguntó Susan.

–Es un plano sobre esta sala. Aquí esta el diseño de los cuartos y todo lo que ven aquí. –Dijo Luna mientras les mostraba a los demás.

Hermione aprovechando el momento se alejó del grupo llamando con su mano a Draco.

Una vez alejados, se sentaron en la otra mesa grande.

–Qué pasa? – Preguntó Draco

–Creo que necesitamos hablar con Snape. Y qué es lo que Minsy le ha estado trayendo a Blaise y Theo. –Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Draco sonrío por la pregunta. –Son cartas...de nuestros padres.

–Estás diciéndome que van a compartir esa carta con nosotros? –Preguntó Hermione con asombro.

–Sí, no hay nada que ocultar, aparte no nos gustaría que nos tacharan de espías –Dijo Draco haciendo que Hermione lo mirara seria

–Sabes que nadie pensará eso. Todos hicimos un juramento. Confío en ustedes.

–Es bueno saberlo. No te lo tomes tan a pecho Granger, era un decir . –Hermione rodó los ojos ante su apellido.

–Volvemos a los apellidos, Malfoy? –Ironizó Hermione

–No, pero me gusta hablarte así cuando estamos solos. Qué te digo, la viejas costumbres no son del todo malas.

Una vez que todos terminaron de idear el mapa. Theo y Blaise llamaron la atención de todos.

–Les queremos mostrar estas cartas. –Dijo Theo dejando en el proceso sus cartas en la mesa. Blaise hizo lo mismo.

–Es de tu mami? –Preguntó Dean en broma.

–Pues sí, en mi caso. A Theo le escribió su padre. –Contestó Blaise mientras lo miraba.

–Yo les daría la carta pero digamos que se quemó. Harry lo puede afirmar –Decía Pansy ocasionando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a un Harry avergonzado.

–Es cierto, no era mi intención. –Decía Harry haciendo que los gemelos se rieran.

–A mí me ocurrió algo parecido salvo por que Hermione quemó mi carta.

Esta vez fue el turno que todos miraran a Hermione. Pero a diferencia de Harry, ella rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Draco.

–Quiero que sepan que su mamá había dejado en claro que la carta debía quemarse. –Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros para poder apreciar mejor las cartas.

Ginny se acercó a la carta de Blaise.

–Bueno, yo leeré ...

_Querido hijo, debo decirte que me siento _

_sumamente ofendida por las pocas cartas que me has mandado en este tiempo._

_Te voy adelantando que estas vacaciones no estaré en casa. _

_Si puedes evitar pasar por la casa, sería __fabuloso_

_No me lo tomes a mal cariño pero quiero evitarte posibles infortunios._

_Espero que tú y tus amigos estén comportándose bien._

_Con cariño, tu madre. _

_F.Z_

Una vez que terminó de leerla, se la devolvió a Blaise.

El silencio en la sala fue interrumpido por Luna quien agarró la carta de Theo.

_Hijo, te informo que no estaré estas vacaciones. _

_Puedes quedarte con uno de tus amigos_

_o en todo caso puedes venir a casa._

_Espero que no deshonres a la familia. _

_Sigue con tu entrenamiento, el señor oscuro espera mucho de tí._

_F.N_

Nuevamente el silencio gobernó en la sala.

–Theo si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en mi casa. –El ofrecimiento de Luna hizo sonreír a Theo.

Ginny al escuchar el ofrecimiento de Luna, tuvo una idea.

–Blaise ya que no tienes planes, podrías quedarte en mi casa. –Blaise se emocionó ante el ofrecimiento de su pelirroja amiga.

–Sería un placer –Blaise besó la mano de su amiga pelirroja.

Draco observó a sus amigos, sintió un gran alivio al ver que no estarían solos estas vacaciones. Le hubiera gustado que estuvieran todos juntos pero algo le decía que su casa sería muy peligrosa para sus amigos.

Harry miró a Pansy fijamente.

**o0o**

–_Pansy tú estarás bien? _–Preguntó con algo de tristeza.

–_No hagamos drama. Mi caso es diferente, puedo confiar que sino voy a mi casa podré ir al refugio. _–Aquello desconcertó a Harry.

–_Refugio? _–Pansy sonrío

–_Si alguien debería preocuparse serías tú. Que yo sepa tú estás mas desprotegido que yo. _

–_En todo caso, tú me aceptarías para darme cobijo? _–Preguntó Harry

–_Por qué no? si me lo pides mejor, podría aceptar _–Contestó Pansy con una sonrisa auto suficiente.

–_Lo dices en serio?_ –Su respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Los únicos que le habían dado cobijo había sido Ronald pero ahora que su amistad estaba flaqueando, no se sentía muy animado de volver allí.

–_Tú que piensas? _

**o0o**

–Siento que hay algo más aquí –Dijo Blaise en voz baja señalando a Harry y a su amiga Pansy.

–Estoy contigo Blaise –Dijo Seamus mientras el resto hacía señal de acercarse más.

Draco se acercó con sigilo a sus amigos y les comenzó a relatar lo sucedido entre Potter y su amiga. Después de todo aquello no podía ser un secreto. Les podría servir como un comunicador a todos en señal de peligro.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes las palabras de Draco.

Se acercó despacio a la mesa central. Guardó el mapa y su agenda. Suspiró con alivio de que todo halla salido bien.

Una vez que guardó todo. Se acercó a su compañeros para escuchar que se reían entre ellos.

–Estás diciendo que ellos se leen la mente. Genial. –Dijo Blaise maravillado.

–Eso no es tan genial. Digo no puedes hacer nada sin que el otro lo supiera. –Dijo Dean mientras negaba con la cabeza

–Lo lindo es que ya no estarán solos. Tienen a alguien con quien charlar.

Las palabras de Luna hizo que el resto se replanteara la idea.

–Yo pienso lo mismo que Luna. –Apoyó Theo

–Ves pelirroja. Te imaginas si nos pasara eso... –Dijo Blaise mientras miraba el techo.

–Merlín tenga piedad de mí. No podría dormir ni,hacer mi tarea en paz –Concluyó Ginny con cierto humor.

Mientras ellos hablaban de los pro y los contra de aquella unión entre sus amigos. Pansy se dio cuenta de las voces de sus compañeros.

–_Qué pasa Pansy? _

–_No te has dado cuenta que ellos se han alejado de nosotros y está hablando en voz baja._

No esperando alguna reacción de Harry. Se acercó con sigilo a sus compañeros para luego escuchar que era lo que hablaban.

–Yo opino que no me gustaría pasar por eso. –Dijo Neville con cierto temor.

–Que es lo que no te gustaría pasar? –Preguntó Pansy ocasionando un sobresalto en sus compañeros. Hermione junto a Draco se reían en voz baja mientras se limitaban a escuchar y observar.

–Pues eso que tu tienes con Potter. Por cierto me siento ofendido que no me hallas contado de que tu y Potter tenían ese tipo de conexión. –Dijo Blaise con naturalidad.

–Saben que hablamos mentalmente? –Preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

–Sí, Draco nos lo dijo –Dijo Luna con calma mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

Pansy miró rápidamente a su amigo que le devolvía una sonrisa de otro lado Hermione se notaba algo incómoda por la mirada de aquella slytherin.

–Ustedes sabían de esto –No era una pregunta, Pansy confirmaba aquello.

Harry miraba sorprendido a su amiga. –Es cierto eso Hermione?

Hermione asintió –Lo sabemos, no queríamos incomodarlos y por eso no e los habíamos dicho pero...

Draco la interrumpió –Pero como ustedes estaban tan metidos en su conversación, los demás comenzaron a notarlo y se lo tuvimos que decir.

Pansy se hacía una idea de cómo se habían enterado. Solo atinó a suspirar.

–Sí bueno... aún hay cosas más importantes que aclarar. –Dijo Pansy mientras tomaba asiento.

–Yo creo que Bartemius Jr. está sirviendo como un informante de lo que pasa aquí dentro. Seguro quiere saber quienes se relacionan con Harry. –Dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a un pequeño estante de libros.

–Es cierto. No creo que el torno sea lo único que estén planeando hacer. –Dijo Hermione, dándole la razón a su amiga.

–Entonces que debemos hacer? –Preguntó Seamus con preocupación.

–Yo creo que Harry debe actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Bartemius Jr. ni el director deben sospechar. –Dijo Pansy.

–Es lo mejor, Harry –Apoyó Hermione.

–En todo caso, si ellos quieren saber quienes se acercan a Harry. Debemos actuar normal? –Preguntó Seamus.

Hermione se paseó por la sala.

_Si ellos descubrieran quienes son sus amigos, correrían peligro. Debían cortar todo entonces. _

–Creo que debemos actuar frente a todos. –Dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de todos.

–Quiero decir que vamos a hacer ver que Harry está solo. –Dijo Hermione.

–Así nadie correrá peligro. No podrán hacer nada contra nosotros. –Apoyó Pansy sonriendo por la idea de Granger.

–Debemos cambiar nosotros nuestro trato? –Preguntó Blaise

–Si se comportan bien con Harry, de buenas a primera van a dudar todos en el colegio. –Dijo Neville.

–No tiene por qué ser de buenas a primera. Podríamos hacer que sea algo gradual. –Dijo Ginny pensando en las múltiples ideas sobre como hacer eso posible.

–Están queriendo que haga ver que soy amigo de slytherin? Eso no sería malo para mí? –Preguntó Harry.

–Slytherin a los ojos de todos, es una escuela que pertenece al lado oscuro. Creo que eso es un punto a favor ya que nadie pensaría que hay infiltrados allí. –Dijo Luna, sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras.

–Quieres decir que nosotros estaremos infiltrados allí también? –Preguntó Pansy con confusión.

–La idea no era que no sean mortífagos. –Dijo Hannah,no entendiendo la idea.

–Aparte Snape está ya infiltrado, para qué necesitamos algo más? –Preguntó Dean.

–Creer que nos íbamos a librar de ellos, sería una fantasía no?.–Ironizó Theo mientras miraba el techo.

–No tenemos que ser todos. Yo tengo que ser. –Dijo Draco con tranquilidad.

–Estás loco? no irás solo –Dijo Pansy molesta.

–Iremos contigo, fratello –Dijo Blaise.

–No es necesario que se vuelvan mortífagos, tal vez si hacemos solo una pantalla de que son informante? –Dijo Susan buscando una salida.

–Podemos hablar con el profesor Snape. Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos con este plan. –Dijo Hermione.

–Entonces creo que estas vacaciones nadie irá a sus casas no? –Preguntó Blaise mientras pensaba si sería buena idea ir con Ginny a su casa.

–Yo le conté a Harry, de nuestro refugio. –Dijo Pansy.

–Un refugio? –Preguntó George

–En dónde? –Preguntó Fred entusiasmado por la idea.

–Es una casa en el bosque. Vamos allí cuando tenemos que escapar de casa o cuando no queremos ver a nadie. –Decía Blaise sonriendo.

–Tal vez sería bueno ir allí mejor, podemos planear todo y aparte, no habrá peligro. –Dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione esperando que captara el mensaje.

–Sus padres no saben de ese refugio? –Preguntó Dean

–Saben que existe pero no en dónde. Cuando éramos pequeños en vez de tener nuestra propio castillo, pedimos eso.

–Jamás pensé en tener un castillo –Pensó Luna mientras divagaba.

–Nadie, Luna. –Dijo Ginny mientras se imaginaba algo parecido en su mente.

–Tengo muchas ganas de conocer ese refugio –Dijo Susan con emoción.

–Yo a lo mucho tuve mi casa en el árbol –Pensó Hermione con humor.

–Entonces está decidido. Creo que allí podemos ultimar más detalles. Por ahora seguiremos viniendo aquí –Dijo Hermione mientras el resto asentía.

–Por cierto, mañana sabremos quienes serán los nominados al torneo de los tres magos. –Dijo Neville preocupado.

–Por el momento solo queda esperar. –Dijo Theo.

–Podemos hablar con Snape mañana. Nos reunimos en la tarde, qué opinan? –Preguntó Luna

El resto asintió ya que mañana por la tarde nadie tenía actividades pendientes.

–Entonces ya nos vamos? o nos quedaremos aquí? –Preguntó Susan asustada con la sola idea de encontrarse en los corredores con la gata de Flich.

–No, pueden quedarse aquí. Hay camas, en caso contrario tenemos túneles para que lleguen con más cuidado. –Dijo Hermione.

–Podemos quedarnos todos a dormir en esta sola entonces. –Dijo Luna emocionada.

Todos lo pensaron, al final aceptaron la idea de Luna. Nadie tenía ganas de caminar, el cansancio ya se estaba haciendo presente. Aparte mañana no tenían por qué levantarse tan temprano por las clases.

Todos sacaron de sus cuartos algunas mantas para poder descansar en la sala. Juntaron los sillones más cerca para poder estar juntos.

Luna sonrío de emoción, aquello le recordaba a las noches con sus padres, cuando se quedaban dormidos en la sala.

–**o0o0o0o**

* * *

**Buenas tardes, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**pdt: SALESIA, gracias por tus comentarios. **


	13. X

**Buenas noches a todos. Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a SALESIA, gracias por tus mensajes. Me alegra que te acuerdes de mi historia. **

**Este capítulo te lo dedico a tí.**

**0.0**

* * *

o

o

o

**BASTA**

o

**X**

o

– Llega el momento que todos estaban esperando...la selección de campeones.

Miro al director acercarse al cáliz.

– _No puede ir al punto y ya. _– Sonrió, buscando con la mirada a los Slytherin.

–_ Puedo sentir lo nerviosa que estás, Pansy. _

Pansy me mira directamente, logrando hacerme esquivar su mirada.

– _Puedo decir lo mismo de tí, Harry. _

De pronto, comenzamos a escuchar los aplausos.

– _Es Viktor Krum _

Suspiro en señal de alivio. Pansy tiene razón, estoy nervioso.

– _Al igual que todos. _– Dirijo nuevamente mi vista hacia el director, quien está estrechando la mano de una chica. No logro acordarme su nombre.

– _Fleur Delacour, ahora só__lo nos falta uno... _

Miro al director nuevamente, observando el papel en su mano.

– Marcus Flint. – De inmediato mi mirada se enfoca a Slytherin.

– _Es un Slytherin, Pansy. _

– _Lo sé, este año debía concluir sus estudios aquí. _

Miro a Hermione, mientras comienzo a sentir nervios.

– Calma Harry, respira despacio. – Sigo las instrucciones de Hermione mientras miro nuevamente al director hablar. No puedo escuchar bien sus palabras pero de seguro debe estar dando por terminado la selección.

Miro al suelo.

De pronto Hermione comienza a moverme el brazo.

– Tienes que pararte...ahora. – La miro sin entender a qué se refiere.

– _El director te llama... has sido seleccionado. _

Miro a Pansy.

– Tienes que ir, Harry. – Hermione me empuja. Trato de normalizar mi respiración para caminar hacia el director.

Comienzo a escuchar comentarios hacia mí. Aprieto fuertemente mi mano.

– _Sigue caminando... no los mires. _

– _Me pides un imposible, Pansy. _

**o0o0o0o**

Una vez que dieron por terminada la selección, caminé junto a Neville hacia la sala de los Menesteres. Sabíamos que la mayoría debía estar aún en el comedor mientras el resto podría estar por los corredores de los primeros pisos. Por suerte para nosotros, el séptimo piso estaba desocupado.

Una vez ingresamos, nos sentamos en los sillones.

– Acertamos. –Esas palabras de mi parte, hicieron que lo ocurrido hace poco, pareciera más real.

– Los demás deben estar por venir. – Escucho a Neville decir. Sin embargo, ya no tengo fuerzas para hablar.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de imaginar qué podría estar pasando Harry en estos momentos. Y pensar que en lo más profundo de ella, había albergado la esperanza de que no sucediera nada.

– Alguien me puede explicar qué acaba de suceder.

Escucho la voz de Blaise preguntar.

– No hagas bulla, Blaise. – La voz de Pansy me trae a la realidad. Es cierto, Pansy puede comunicarse con él.

Me acerco hacia ella con la intención de preguntarle qué está pasando con él. Pansy hace una señal de que no me mueva.

– Al parecer el director ha permitido que Harry participe del torneo.

– Pero si es menor de edad, que está pensando Dumblendore. – Pansy asiente para luego dirigirse a uno de los cuartos.

Me dirijo hacia uno de los sillones para luego mirar al techo.

– Calma, Granger. No es el fin del mundo. – Bufo ante el comentario de Draco.

– Y Pansy? – Pregunta Ginny.

– Está en el cuarto, debe estar hablando con Potter. – Dice Theo mientras toma asiento.

Pienso en las posibles pruebas que tendrán que enfrentar en el torneo. No debe ser peligroso, de otra forma no permitirían a Harry entrar.

Aunque este no es una simple competencia, ya que los mortífagos están de por medio. Algo planean hacer en la competencia. ¿Pero qué? aparecer, no lo creo... No podrían pasar los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Dumblendore estaba cerca, así que no podrían aparecerse allí...aunque Barty Crouch, estaba allí ...y el director parecía no intuir nada.

Suspiró. Lo único que quedaba, eran dos opciones. Querían matarlo con una de las pruebas o se lo llevarían con ellos.

– ¡Ya sé! – Dije con fuerza, ocasionando que algunos me miraran algo asustados.

– No nos asustes así, Granger. Estaba pensando. – Ruedo los ojos ante el comentario de Draco.

– Saben algo de Marcus Flint? – Pregunto.

Draco asiente. – Se había retirado un año, ahora ha regresado. Su familia no es seguidora de Riddle. Tampoco pertenecen a la clase alta, podría decirse que no llaman mucho la atención. No creo que lo hayan metido los mortífagos en esto. Pero lo averiguaré.

– Si él no está con ellos, entonces lo que quieran hacer, lo van a hacer directamente a Harry. – Razonó Luna mientras observaba el mapa del merodeador.

– Pero qué supuestamente? No creo que vayan a querer matarlo frente a nosotros.

Todos miramos a Blaise mientras se encoge de hombros.

Ginny suspira – No le hagan caso.

– No me imagino como ha de sentirse Harry.

De pronto vislumbramos la puerta abrirse.

A pesar de las muchas preguntas que tengo en mi cabeza, trato de no molestar a mi amigo en esta situación. Pansy se acerca hacia el para luego hacer aparecer a su elfa.

Miro hacia el suelo para luego sentir que Draco se acerca más.

– Has pensado en algo cierto? – Asiento. – Quiero saberlo...yo también tengo algunas ideas de lo que podría pasar.

Suspiro mientras le cuento mis ideas. Asiente para luego hablar mas bajo.

– Yo también creo eso, aunque sé como puedo constatarlo. – Ante mi mirada interrogante se acerca más. – Le preguntaré a mi madre, si en caso mi padre tuviera alguna reunión...ella me avisará.

Asiento mientras me dejo caer en el sillón.

– Bueno, ahora supongo que pensaremos cómo salvar a Potter de esta...no? –Sonrío un poco, con el comentario de Blaise.

– Siempre es así? – Pregunta Dean mientras mira Seamus.

Obteniendo un "SI" por parte de sus compañeros de casa.

**o0o0o0o**

– _No te sientas mal, Harry._

–_ Pansy, todos creen que me he metido por voluntad propia...no me creen._

– _Están celosos..._

– _Como si yo quisiera algo de esto. Ni siquiera Ron me cree. _

– _Entonces no es un verdadero amigo. _

– _Como que no? ...Él ha estado conmigo desde primero. Me ha presentado con su familia y..._

– _Pues amistad no es eso. Conozco a la familia de varios y no son mis amigos. _

_– Bien...Ron me ha rescatado una vez de mi casa, cuando mis tíos me encerraron. _

– Estás seguro que fué idea de él? – Harry suspiró.

– _No lo conoces, Pansy. Su forma de ser tan impulsiva es lo que hace que actué así._

– _Todo lo que me has dicho de él, suena más a un compañero. _

Harry negó, mientras miraba el libro en sus manos. Llevaba horas con Pansy en la biblioteca. Hermione los había mandado allí, en busca de información sobre los antiguos torneos. Tal vez así podrían tener una idea de lo que pasaría con la primera prueba.

Pansy, quien se encontraba a otra distancia, pasaba las hojas de su libro con interés.

**.0.**

Por otro lado, en la sala de los Menesteres, la situación era diferente.

– Estás seguro, Neville? – Preguntó Hermione obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

– En la primera prueba, se enfrentarán a un dragón.

Draco asintió para luego dirigirse hacia la pequeña biblioteca.

– Por cierto, en dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Neville.

– Harry y Pansy están en la biblioteca, están investigando sobre torneos anteriores. Luna y Theo están en la lechucería mandando algunos mensajes.

Draco se acercó a ellos. – Blaise y Ginny están junto a los gemelos, están desarrollando algunos inventos que creen que nos podrían ayudar. Seamus y Dean están vigilando a Barty Crouch.

– Y las chicas, están en sus salas comunes. Tienen tarea por terminar.

Neville asintió.

– Están todos bien organizados. – Exclamó sorprendido.

Draco lo miró fijamente – Cómo supiste de que trataría la prueba?

Neville lo miró nervioso por el escrutinio.

– Bueno...yo... me dijeron. – Hermione lo miró interrogativamente. – Quién?

Neville suspiró, tratando de mostrar calma, aunque por dentro no sentía nada de eso.

– Tengo...algo que mostrarles...pero no sé si sea el momento adecuado.

Draco y Hermione se miraron confundidos.

– De que se trata? – Preguntó Draco con interés.

– Bueno... no sé como explicarlo pero...lo traeré.

– Ahora? – Preguntó Hermione

Neville lo pensó. No sabía si era el momento adecuado pero...tal vez ya era hora de que pudiera contarles...al menos a ellos.

– Y? – Preguntó Draco sacando a Neville de sus pensamientos.

Neville asintió – Lo traeré...ahora vuelvo.

Una vez que Neville salió por uno de los túneles. Hermione y Draco se miraron.

– Qué crees que sea?

– No tengo idea... – Dijo Draco.

Hermione miró a Draco un tanto pensativo. – En qué piensas?

Draco sonrió ante la intromisión de Hermione. – Te costará una fortuna, si quieres saberlo.

Hermione bufó mientras abría el mapa del Merodeador. Después de que sentenciaran a Harry al torneo, se dedicó a buscar la manera de hacer una copia exacta del mapa del Merodeador original. No fue sencillo, debido a que poseía magia el mapa pero lo logró. Ahora tenían pocas probabilidades de ser descubiertos.

– Algún cambio? – Preguntó Draco, obteniendo una negativa por parte de Hermione.

Habían estado vigilando a Marcus Flint toda la mañana, pero no hacía nada fuera de lo habitual. A simple vista, parecía que era un alumno normal como el resto.

– Estaba pensando en que tal vez, podamos hacer que Flint hable. – Hermione lo miró interrogante.

– Si le decimos acerca de la primera prueba... será su forma de pago.

– Crees que nos dirá algo?

Draco asintió. – Si hay algo que odiamos los slytherin...es estar en deuda con otro. Aparte no se lo dirás tú, nosotros lo haremos, así que no creo que desconfié.

– Bueno, entonces hazlo. Pero qué le vas a preguntar?

Draco suspiró – Aún no lo se.

– No creo que sepa algo, en todo caso, no creo que nos lo diga... Espera, se me ocurre algo más.

Draco la miró expectante.

– Que tal, si el que le dice lo de la prueba...es Harry y no tú. – Draco lo pensó. No estaba del todo mal, después de todo...le debería a Harry y no a el. Podría ayudarlo si algo pasara.

– Entonces sería como una ayuda – Hermione asintió.

– Si algo llegara a pasar, él estaría en deuda con Harry y podría ayudarlo.

Draco lo pensó un momento. Hermione tenía razón, Flint no era un mal tipo, así que no lo perjudicaría sin razón.

De pronto escucharon un sonido cerca de los túneles.

Era Neville.

Draco y Hermione, se habían olvidado por un momento de Neville. Al mirarlo más detenidamente, notaron un porta retratos en sus manos.

– No es algo ordinario. Mírenlo ustedes mismos. – Dijo Neville, mientras lo ponía en la mesa de centro. Hermione y Draco se acercaron más para observar.

El porta retratos mostraba una sala, pero sin nadie.

De pronto, una imagen se acercó hacia la cámara. – Hola chicos. Soy la mamá de Neville.

Hermione y Draco se miraron sorprendidos para luego mirar la foto.

– Neville me contó de que quería presentarnos a ustedes. Tú debes ser Hermione y tú Draco...cierto?

El primero en recomponerse fue Draco. – Sí, mucho gusto.

Hermione aún lo procesaba. Aquello parecía algo fuera de ficción. Sabía que las fotos se movían y mostraban, algo pequeño mientras la cámara enfocaba pero no que te pudieran hablar. Además, que ella supiera...su madre de Neville estaba en San Mungo y aún estaba en tratamiento.

– Debe ser difícil para ustedes esto. Es algo extraño pero bueno...estamos aquí.

Draco tocó el porta retratos. Sus dedos tocaron el cristal. Por un momento creyó que era un portal.

– Usted fue quien le dijo a Neville de la prueba? – Preguntó Hermione.

– No, fue...

De pronto alguien más se acercó hacia la madre de Neville. Era una mujer mayor de cabellos dorados, vestía un atuendo muy extraño...parecido a ...

– Hola, me llamo Pandora. Soy madre de Luna. Ustedes se ven bien juntos.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario. Ahora sabía de donde había heredado sus comentarios directos. Por otro lado, Draco pensaba en lo muy parecida que se veía a Lovegood. Con respecto a su comentario, solo sonrió.

– Yo le dije a Neville de la prueba. Si quieren estar seguros, pueden ir al bosque.

Hermione miró curiosa a la mamá de Luna – Al bosque? Por qué allí?

– Bueno, allí deben tenerlos a los dragones, aunque claro... deben cuidar no ser vistos.

Hermione asintió. Mas tarde podrían ir y comprobar si era verdad. Aunque sentía que ella decía lo correcto, aunque la pregunta era, cómo lo sabía?

– Como lo supo? lo de los dragones? – Preguntó Draco.

– El viento me lo dijo, por cierto, veo muchos nargles a su alrededor. Al parecer son el uno para el otro. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó con aquel comentario. Trató de mirar a otro lado esperando que Draco no se diera cuenta. Por otro lado, Draco sólo sonrió. No sabía que eran ese tipo de nargles porque el no podía verlas, pero se contuvo de decirle algo.

Neville, sonrió ante las expresiones de Hermione, no parecía estar molesta, más bien parecía nerviosos. Por otro lado, Draco tenia aquella sonrisa arrogante, marca Malfoy.

Mirándolos a ambos, comenzó a creer lo que dijo Pandora.

Las personas si podían cambiar para bien o para mal.

**o0o0o0o**

– Estás diciéndome que en la primera prueba, habrá dragones? – Ron solo asintió. – Lo sé, por que mi hermano Charlie me lo dijo.

Dean, se encontraba buscando en su baúl, un libro. Cuando escuchó hablar del torneo a Ron.

Sólo puso apretar sus manos haciendo un puño.

No se suponía que era amigo de Harry. Sabía de la molestia de Ron pero no creyó que fuera tan egoísta. ¿Que fué de los años que fueron amigos?

– Y por qué nos lo cuentas a nosotros. No deberías decirle eso a Harry. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros. Miró fijamente a Ron, aunque este no pudiera verlo.

Ron hizo una mueca de enfado. – Harry ya no es mi amigo. No nos dijo nada de que pensaba entrar al torneo...es un malagradecido. – Espetó con molestia.

– Si les digo esto, es para que no le digan nada a él. En pocos días correrá el rumor, pero él será el último en enterarse y no será por nuestra boca.

Dean salió lo más rápido que pudo. No quería cometer una tontería dentro.

Caminó en busca de Seamus. Debían decirle la noticia a Hermione.

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos. Disculpen la demora, espero SALESIA que sea de tu agrado. **

**Saludos. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenos tardes a todos. Gracias SALESIA por los review, y a todos los lectores fantasmas jejej (no se preocupen), yo también he sido una. **

**Espero que este cap les guste.**

* * *

o

o

o

**BASTA**

o

**XI**

o

– ES UN EGOÍSTA –Gritó Dean una vez que entró a la sala de los Menesteres.

Hermione y Draco miraron sorprendidos a Dean por su arrebato. Neville miró el porta retratos. Lo mejor sería que lo pusiera en otro lugar - Pensó.

– Qué sucede? –Preguntó Hermione.

Seamus se acercó hacia ellos.

– Está molesto. Me dijo que escuchó a Ron hablar de la primera prueba en el torneo.

– Y? –Preguntó Draco.

– No me dijo más. Estuvo callado en todo el recorrido, supongo que se estaba conteniendo. –Suspiró mientras veía a su amigo. Debió ser algo muy fuerte para que estuviera así –Pensó.

Hermione asintió.

– Hay que esperar a que se calme. Por cierto vieron algo sospechoso con Crouch.

Seamus negó mientras sacaba el mapa de su túnica.

– Lo estuvimos siguiendo, pero no vimos nada sospechoso,se metió a su cuarto hace poco y no ha salido de allí como puedes ver. –Dijo, mientras señalaba su nombre en el mapa.

– Buen trabajo, puedes ir a descansar. Tienes tareas?

Seamus asintió un poco sonrojado. Había olvidado dos tareas que hacer y ambas se tenían que entregar mañana. Tenía que empezar ya o no acabaría a tiempo.

– Anda, Pansy está en la biblioteca con Harry. Puedes pedirle ayuda si deseas.

Seamus lo pensó. Bueno, no perdía nada con pedir un poco de ayuda.

– Gracias. Le dicen a Dean que me vea en la biblioteca, estoy seguro que a él también le falta terminar algunas tareas. – Añadió mientras guardaba el mapa para luego dirigirse hacia los túneles. Así llegaría más rápido a su sala común.

Neville, quien estaba sentado al costado de Draco miró preocupado a Dean.

– Crees que ya se va a calmar?

– Creo que sí, jamás he visto a un gryffindor en ese estado. –Añadió Draco mientras miraba a Dean.

– Dónde está el porta retratos Neville? –Preguntó Hermione al no verlo en la mesita.

– Lo puse en el estante – Señaló hacia su costado.

– Es un buen lugar. –Añadió Draco.

Al volver su vista a Dean, lo miraron acercarse hacia ellos.

– Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Draco mientras le daba un vaso de refresco.

– Gracias, si ya estoy mejor.

Luego de haberse tomado todo el refresco, miró a sus compañeros.

– Disculpen la escena pero es que... Cuando fui en busca de un libro a mi cuarto, vi a Ron con algunos chicos más. Les estaba hablando del torneo, al parecer la primera prueba es con dragones y él les decía que no le digan nada a Harry. Que el iba a ser el último en enterarse. Dijo que era un malagradecido.–Apretó sus manos en un puño – Yo no quise escuchar más, salí y vine a contarte todo Hermione. No pensé que estuvieran ustedes aquí. –Dijo mientras miraba a Neville y Draco.

– Estábamos hablando del torneo con Neville. –Dijo Draco.

– En serio dijo eso? –Preguntó Neville, aún confundido por lo que había contado Dean.

Dean asintió mientras apretaba los labios.

– Es un idiota. No esperaba eso de él. –Dijo Hermione molesta.

– Yo si lo esperaba. – Dijo Draco, ganándose una mirada por parte de el resto.

– Lo sé, ahora te agradezco por no haberme permitido hacer que él entre al equipo.

Draco sonrió orgulloso.

– Es cierto, yo también me pregunté por qué no estaba Ron aquí. ¿Fue por tí? –Preguntó Dean.

– Sí, ya saben que mi relación con él no es la mejor.

Neville asintió para luego suspirar.

– Las personas pueden cambiar para bien o para mal. –Murmuró, recordando las palabras de Pandora.

– No necesitamos su ayuda tampoco. Ya sabemos ahora de qué tratará la primera prueba no? –Dijo Draco, queriendo mejorar el ambiente.

– Es cierto, aparte es muy malo guardando secretos. –Dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

– Concuerdo contigo Dean, me alegro de que estés en nuestro equipo. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

– Gracias a ustedes por hacerme parte de esto.

**o.0.o**

– Es la lechuza de Draco. –Dijo Luna mientras señalaba a una lechuza que se acercaba.

Habían ido allí, con la intención de mandar algunos mensajes de parte de sus compañeros. La tarea mas sencilla según Theo.

– Es cierto, debe ser por parte de su madre. –Dijo Theo mientras se acercaba a la lechuza.

– Muy linda la lechuza –Decía Luna mientras se acercaba para acariciarla.

Al sacar el mensaje, Theo se alejó un poco mientras leía el remitente.

– Tenemos que irnos Luna.

Luna asintió.

– Es grave?

– No, pero es urgente. No se lo que dice pero es de parte de su padre.

– Menos mal que ya terminamos de enviar todos los mensajes no? –Dijo Luna mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– Sí, menos mal.

Al llegar al corredor, caminaron separados. Por suerte para ambos, nadie les interrumpió el paso.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, miraron primero que nadie estuviera por allí. Al constatar que solo estuvieran ellos, se acercaron hacia la pared, cruzando a la sala de los Menesteres.

– Que bueno que estés aquí. –Dijo Luna mientras miraba a Draco.

Draco la miró sorprendido señalándose a él mismo. – Yo?

Theo sonrió por la sorpresa de su amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera interacción que tenía directamente con Luna.

– Sí, Theo tiene algo para tí.

Theo se acercó hacia Draco.

– Toma. –Dijo mientras le daba la carta.

Hermione miró a Draco con curiosidad. Se acercó un poco más para ver el remitente.

– Es de tu padre.

Draco sonrió.

– Se leer, gracias. –Dijo, para luego dirigirse a uno de los cuartos. Necesitaba privacidad.

Hermione se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta.

– Anda, tal vez te necesite. –Dijo Luna mientras abría su mapa.

– Tu crees? –Preguntó nerviosa mirando hacia donde se había dirigido.

– Sí, anda. Puede que necesite ayuda. –La animó Luna.

Hermione asintió mientras se paraba.– Era cierto, si su padre le había escrito,no podría significar buenas noticias. –Pensó. Caminó despacio hacia donde se había dirigido Draco.

...

Suspiró.

Tenía la carta entre sus manos pero aún no se atrevía a abrirla. Había sido una sorpresa saber que le había escrito su padre. Pocas veces le escribía él directamente. –Pensó.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

Una vez dentro, Hermione cerró la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería alertar a Draco, parecía estar pensando.

Se acercó despacio para luego poner su mano en su brazo.

Draco la miró asustado.

– Qué haces aquí?

– Luna me dijo que podías necesitarme. –Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Intentas hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior? –Dijo, recordando su encuentro en la torre de astronomía.

– No, solo vine a darte mi apoyo.

Draco asintió.

–Lo mejor era acabar con el suspenso. –Pensó.

Comenzó a abrir la carta.

...

_Espero que estés bien. _

_No quiero que le digas a tu madre, pero en caso de que algo salga mal, te pido que la cuides. Sé que tu madre ya te avisó acerca del reclutamiento. Y es por eso que quiero que no salgas del castillo. _

_No espero que sigas mis pasos, eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy nos caracterizamos por ser únicos._

_Debo añadir que nuestra casa ya no será la misma, habrá nuevos invitados. Por eso mismo no vendrás a casa por un buen tiempo. _

_Cada uno eligió su camino, espero que sepas elegir el tuyo. _

_..._

Hermione se dedicó a darle pequeñas palmadas en su brazo mientras lo miraba. No podía dejar de pensar ¿en qué estaría leyendo?. Aunque por su semblante, podría ser algo malo.

Sin ser consciente se estaba mordiendo el labio. Al sentir un sabor metálico se tocó.

– Debes tener cuidado, Granger.

Hermione volvió su mirada a Draco para verlo hacer una mueca.

– No es nada, me pasa seguido. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Draco le extendió la carta. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

– Me das permiso de leerla?

Draco rodó los ojos.

– Quieres o no? –Hermione se mordió nuevamente el labio ocasionándose un pequeño dolor por la herida.

– Deja eso, Granger. – La regañó.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego coger la carta.

Draco suspiró. Aprovechó en pararse hacia la pequeña mesa en busca de un pergamino y tinta. Debía preguntarle a su madre a qué se refería específicamente con invitados. Necesitaba estar seguro de que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando. Porque de ser así, su madre corría peligro.

Una vez que terminó de escribir, chasqueó los dedos.

– Qué desea joven amo?

– Dale esto a mi madre, pero solo cuando esté sola. Que nadie vea esta carta aparte de ella, por favor. –Pidió con cierto nerviosismo. Debía ser discreto.

– Minsy se lo dará a la ama Narcissa. No se preocupe.

Una vez que desapareció. Draco movió sus pies haciéndolos sonar.

– Es lo que creo que es? Tu padre está dando asilo a los mortífagos. – Preguntó Hermione mientras le entregaba la carta.

– No lo sé, pero siento que es algo peor que eso.

Hermione lo miró confundida para luego taparse su boca.

– Qué ibas a decir? –Preguntó Draco mientras quemaba la carta.

– Estás hablando de ¿Riddle? –Preguntó Hermione con temor.

Aunque ahora ya no lo nombraran "el innombrable" eso no quitaba el nerviosismo al hablar de él.

– Sí, acabo de enviarle una carta a mi madre. Espero que no sea eso. –Añadió con preocupación.

Hermione se acercó hacia el, para luego agacharse en cuclillas y poder verlo mejor.

– Tranquilo, no le pasará nada. Ella es una mujer fuerte, estoy segura que es de temer.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario sobre su madre.

Era cierto, su madre era alguien de temer cuando algo no le gustaba. Hermione tenía razón, ella era fuerte.

– Tienes razón.

– Siempre la tengo. –Añadió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco rodó los ojos para luego sonreír.

**o.0.o**

– Bien, creo que es todo chicos. –Dijo Pansy mientras se estiraba en su asiento. Miró por toda la biblioteca y no había nadie salvo ellos.

Había estado allí con Harry buscando algo que les hablara de la prueba, hasta que llegó Seamus en su búsqueda. Menos mal que no había nadie cerca de donde ellos estaban, sino habrían llamado la atención con su pequeña interacción.

– Gracias, en serio. –Dijo Dean mientras cerraba sus libros y acomodaba los pergaminos.

– Al fin podré descansar. –Dijo Seamus mientras envolvía los pergaminos.

Pansy solo asintió a su agradecimiento. Era extraño interactuar con otros que no fueran sus amigos.

Al verlos pararse, miró a Harry.

–_ Creo que debemos irnos también, ya es tarde. _

– _Sí, ya terminé. _

Pansy sonrió mientras veía a Harry guardar la tinta y dársela a Dean junto con su tarea.

– Los veo en la sala. – Dijo Seamus mientras salía junto con Dean.

–_ Por qué no fuiste con ellos? _–Preguntó Pansy al ver que de nuevo quedaban solo ellos dos.

– _No tengo ganas de ir allá, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo. _

– _Bueno, supongo que podemos ir a la sala. Allí podremos estar mas cómodos. _–Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

– _Te sigo. _

Harry se tomó un tiempo para luego pararse e irse, no sin antes verificar que nadie los esté siguiendo. Era un poco paranoico con eso pero sabía que lo mejor era tomar precauciones. No se quería imaginar ser descubierto y poner en peligro al resto del grupo. Y menos cuando ni siquiera el director estaba enterado de esas reuniones.

Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras.

–_ Tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que Hermione te dirá. _

– _Bueno, no eres la única. Aunque no entiendo por qué siento que es algo malo. _

– _Por la cara que puso Dean, así parece. _

– _No estoy seguro de querer escucharlo entonces. _

...

Al entrar a la sala de los Menesteres, encontraron a Draco y Hermione en el sillón.

– _Me parece o Draco se quedó dormido. _

– _Sí, y encima de Hermione. _

Se acercaron despacio hacia la pareja. Pansy miró a su amigo recostado en el sillón, su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de Granger.

– Hermione? –Llamó Harry mientras miraba a su amiga sentaba con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar del sillón.

Pansy lo miró molesta.

–_ Qué haces? los vas a despertar. _

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos un poco somnolienta. Miró con sorpresa a su amigo y a Pansy que la miraban fijamente.

Se movió un poco. Al mirar hacia abajo, notó que Draco tenía su cabeza recargada en sus piernas.

– Yo gané. –Murmuró mientras sonreía.

– Qué supuestamente ganaste? Me quieres explicar que es esto? –Preguntó Harry mientras tomaba asiento junto a Pansy.

– Digamos que tomamos una pócima para dormir. Pero el tomó mas y bueno aquí lo ven. –Dijo mientras lo señalaba.

– Qué pasó exactamente? Él no toma pociones para dormir a no ser que tú le hayas engañado –Añadió Pansy con una sonrisa.

– Digamos que fue necesario. Pero bueno, qué pasó? Pensé que los vería mas tarde.

– Dean me dijo que tenías algo que contarme. Pero sospecho, por la cara que estás poniendo ahorita, que no es algo bueno.

Hermione suspiró para luego asentir.

– Es sobre Ron. Dean lo escuchó que le decía a algunos compañeros sobre la primera prueba. Al parecer va a haber dragones y bueno...el les dijo a los demás que no te dijeran nada.

Hermione miró a su amigo. Sabía que aquello le iba a doler y por tal razón prefirió omitir algunas cosas del relato de Dean.

– No le debemos nada Harry. –Aseguró Hermione mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo.

Harry suspiró.

– No esperaba eso de el. Aunque bueno, él es impulsivo...

– No lo escudes Harry. Es lo que es. –Añadió Pansy mientras los miraba.

– Pansy tiene razón, no te preocupes no estás solo. El tomó su decisión.

– Terrible decisión. –Murmuró Pansy.

– Puedes quedarte a dormir hoy aquí, si quieres. Yo me quedaré hoy aquí con Draco.

Pansy enarcó una ceja.

– Solos? – Dijo Pansy mirándola fijamente.

– Sí, aparte necesita tiempo para procesar lo que se viene. –Dijo Hermione mientras cambiaba su semblante.

– A qué te refieres? Pasó algo malo? –Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Hermione asintió.

– Sí, al parecer los mortífagos y Riddle están viviendo en su casa.

Pansy y Harry la miraron sorprendidos.

– Qué? –Preguntó Pansy preocupada mientras pensaba en sus padres.

– Lo que oyeron, por eso le di la poción. –Dijo, mientras miraba a Draco dormir tranquilo. Al parecer, había sido buena idea haberle dado la poción.

– Debo escribirle a mi madre, ¿sabes qué decía la carta? –Preguntó Pansy.

– Sí, toma.

Pansy tomó la carta con nerviosismo.

_Hijo... _

_No estoy sola, lo siento por la situación en la que te ponemos. _

_No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, sé defenderme. _

_No salgas de Hogwarts y si lo haces, se precavido. Te recomiendo que no vayas a las casas de tus amigos. _

_Y sí, tu padre está teniendo varias reuniones. Barty Crouch Jr. fue allí con la intención de hacer participar a Potter en el torneo. No te acerques a el, es peligroso. _

_Lo único que se, es que planean transportarlo hacia aquí. _

_Cualquier cosa que sepa, te lo mandaré con Minsy. _

_Cuídate, te quiero mucho._

_..._

Harry se había acercado a Pansy para leer mejor la carta. Sintió algo de culpa por sus anteriores comentarios hacia ellos. Hermione tenía razón, ellos no la tenían fácil. No podía imaginarse estar en los pies de Malfoy.

– Creo que yo también me quedaré aquí. – Dijo Pansy mientras le devolvía la carta a Hermione.

Harry notó el temblor en las manos de Pansy.

– _Todo estará bien, estoy seguro que tu madre estará bien. _

– _Lo sabré cuando le mande la carta. Gracias por las palabras. _

Hermione sonrió al ver a su amigo interactuar con una chica. Y no cualquier chica, una slytherin.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en el respaldo. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Harry al volver su vista hacia su amiga sonrió por la rapidez con la que se dormía.

– Debe estar cansada. –Dijo Pansy.

– Sí, no ha estado durmiendo bien por hacer las tareas y por ver todo este asunto. –Dijo,con tristeza.

Pansy, quien ya había leído lo que pensaba, añadió. – No eres el centro del universo, ya te dije. Hermione y Draco lo hacen porque quieren hacerlo.

– Me gustaría ser más de ayuda.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

– Si quieres eso, tienes que hacernos caso. Nada de ser impulsivo.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de Pansy.

**o.0.o**

– Draco no va a venir? – Preguntó Blaise, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos los presentes.

– No, está ocupado. Y los gemelos? – Preguntó Hermione, tratando de desviar el tema.

– No van a venir, están terminando de hacer algunos inventos. –Dijo Ginny.

– Por cierto, hemos hecho avances con la escoba. –Añadió Blaise emocionado.

– Puedo preguntar a qué se debió el interés en la escoba. –Preguntó Ginny, recordando su sorpresa al ver a una pequeña elfa con un mensaje.

– Era más fácil avisarles de esa forma. –Se excusó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego añadir. – Bien, tengo que comentarles que ya sabemos cuál será la primera prueba en el torneo.

Aquel comentario, llamó la atención de todos.

– Será con dragones. Por eso mismo les mandé el mensaje con Minsy. –Dijo mirando a Ginny.

– Entiendo, quieres decir entonces que la escoba es para que Harry lo use en la prueba. –Añadió Ginny, entendiendo ahora la razón del mensaje.

– Ahí va la otra noticia. Al parecer los mortífagos planean trasladar a Harry hacia Riddle. –Dijo Hermione.

– Trasladarlo? eso si pueden hacer, eso explica porqué solo hay un solo mortífago aquí. – Añadió Luna con tranquilidad.

Harry, quien en su momento no había prestado mucha atención a la carta, salvo por la parte en donde hablaban de que estaban dando asilo a los mortífagos, comenzó a preocuparse.

– La única forma es con un traslador o una aparición conjunta – Dijo Pansy leyendo los pensamientos de Harry.

– Yo creo que es más un traslador, ya que con una aparición alguien más tendría que estar con Harry no? –Añadió Theo.

– Si, aparte eso explicaría su presencia en el torneo –Añadió Luna con una sonrisa.

– A qué te refieres Luna –Preguntó Hannah

– A que en el torneo nadie sospechará, ya que estarán ellos solos –Dijo Luna refiriéndose a los competidores.

– Cierto, en todo caso nosotros no podremos hacer nada –Añadió Neville preocupado.

– No es del todo cierto, tal vez nosotros no podamos ayudar a Harry pero sé de alguien que sí –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

– Hablas de Flint –Dijo Pansy adelantándose a Theo que la miró serio.

– Si, ahora que sabemos de qué va la primera prueba. Podemos darle esta información a Flint, de esta forma quedará en deuda con Harry.

– Eso no nos perjudicaría –Preguntó Susan confundida.

– No, si hay que odiamos los slytherin es quedar en deuda con alguien. –Añadió Blaise con una sonrisa ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de Susan.

Ginny lo codeo haciendo que Blaise la mirara.

– Y ahora qué hice? –Preguntó sobándose su costilla.

– Entonces yo debo hablar con Flint. –Dijo Harry aun dudoso por el plan.

– Pero estamos seguros que Flint es alguien de fiar? –Preguntó Cedric.

– Sí, el se fue un año de Hogwarts y ahora está retomando las clases. Su familia no es sangre pura así que dudo mucho que tenga los ideales de Riddle. –Dijo Pansy con tranquilidad.

– Aparte que no es alguien tan notable salvo por el quidditch. – Añadió Theo mirando a Cedric.

Cedric asintió a las explicaciones de sus compañeros.

– Aunque aún no entiendo, por qué la escoba? –Preguntó Blaise.

Ginny rodó los ojos, ante lo distraído que era Blaise.

– La escoba será como ayuda para Harry en la primera prueba. – Concluyó Ginny.

– No va en contra de las reglas? –Preguntó Susan

– No, no hablan nada de eso. –Dijo Hermione, para luego añadir. – Aunque la escoba no es solo para la primera prueba. En caso se logre llevar a cabo el traslado, eso lo ayudará a huir.

– Pero entonces no sería mejor si pidiéramos un traslador? –Preguntó Cedric, luego de escuchar el plan de Hermione.

– Es una gran idea –Apoyó Luna mientras aplaudía emocionada.

Hermione sospesó la idea de Cedric. Su amigo tenía razón, podrían hacerlo y sería mas efectivo que la escoba.

– Pero se tiene que pedir un permiso para eso no? –Preguntó Hannah.

– Técnicamente si, pero podemos hacerlo de otra forma. –Añadió Pansy, recordando que su padre podía ayudarlos.

– Gracias Cedric, es una gran idea. –Apoyó Hermione mirando a Cedric.

Cedric sonrió orgulloso de poder contribuir.

– Podría la escoba igual sernos de ayuda –Agregó Blaise mientras miraba a Ginny para luego añadir. – Si ellos van a usar un traslador con Harry, ese traslador también podría traerlo devuelta no?

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Blaise.

– Sí? – Preguntó Ginny aún sorprendida por el comentario acertado de su amigo.

– Pero entonces no sería lo mismo? –Preguntó Blaise.

– A menos que alguien interfiera con ese traslador del otro lado. – Comentó Neville mientras imaginaba la supuesta escena.

– Sabemos que alguien debe estar del otro lado esperando por Harry. –Apuntó Theo.

– Sí, podrían inmovilizarlo o lanzarle un desmaius –Añadió Seamus.

– De ser ese el caso, nada de lo que hiciéramos podría ayudarlo. –Sentenció Hannah.

– Ese sería el peor de los casos – Apuntó Dean.

– Hay que imaginarnos lo peor para poder hacer un buen plan. –Añadió Hermione obteniendo una asentimiento por parte de Pansy.

– En todo caso, en vez de solo huir podemos pensar en como aprovechar esa oportunidad. –Dijo Pansy, llamando la atención del resto.

– A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Ginny.

– Sabemos que va a haber mortífagos del otro lado. No creo que sea solo uno.

Theo se adelantó. – En todo caso, allí estarán nuestros padres. –Señaló mirando a Pansy.

– Eso iba a decir yo –Espetó Pansy haciendo una mueca.

– Creen que sus padres nos digan algo? – Preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

– El de Theo no creo pero el mío puede que si. –Añadió Pansy con una sonrisa.

– En todo caso, podríamos ponerle unos rastreadores –Dijo Ginny recordando uno de sus inventos de sus hermanos.

– En caso de que Harry no logre salir, nosotros vamos –Concluyó Pansy.

– No pueden ir, si les pasa algo... –Dijo Harry preocupado.

– Sabemos los peligros, además no es como si fuéramos a ir llamando la atención –Dijo Pansy mientras rodaba los ojos.

Harry se sonrojó para luego asentir.

– Si, podemos usar el encantamiento desilusionador – Dijo Blaise ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte del resto.

– Qué? es una buena idea no? –Dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos.

– Por eso mismo, pocas veces tienes buenas ideas –Dijo Ginny mientras que el resto asentía.

– Creo que podemos empezar a prepararnos entonces –Dijo Luna, llamando la atención del resto.

– Para ir al rescate de Harry? –Preguntó Cedric.

– Sí, aparte, ya que sabemos que van a usar un traslador. Entonces tendremos tres oportunidades no? –Añadió Luna. Al ver que nadie hablaba, continuó. – Me refiero a las pruebas. El traslador debe estar allí. –Explicó.

– Cierto. –Apoyó Pansy sorprendida por la deducción de Lovegood.

– En este caso, la primera prueba es con dragones. Puede ser que ellos resguarden algo y eso tenga que rescatar Harry.–Añadió Hermione.

– Algo como un huevo. –Añadió Hannah, recordando su libro sobre animales fantásticos.

– De ser así, ese huevo podría ser el traslador. –Sentenció Theo.

– Cada prueba se relaciona. Ese posible huevo va a ayudarlo en la segunda prueba. –Añadió Pansy, recordando los libros de los anteriores torneos.

– No creo que sea en la primera prueba. –Dijo Ginny.

– Por qué? –Pregunto Susan confundida.

– Los dragones se ven a gran distancia, así que no será en un lugar cerrado. –Respondió Ginny.

– Estará a simple vista para todos entonces –Dijo Blaise, apoyando a lo que había dicho su pelirroja.

– De ser así, puede que el traslador esté en la tercera prueba. –Sentenció Theo.

– Es mas probable. –Apoyó Hermione, mientras el resto asentía.

...

Draco al despertar, miró a su alrededor.

Ese no era su cuarto.

– ¡Rayos! – Espetó molesto. Recordando la mentira de Hermione.

– No hagas bulla, hace poco se acaban de dormir –Dijo Hermione mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

Draco se acercó hacia ella.

– A quién te refieres? –Preguntó mientras miraba lo que escribía.

– Pansy y Harry. Hace poco se quedaron durmiendo. –Dijo mientras los señalaba.

Draco miró hacia donde señalaba Hermione y notó con sorpresa como su amiga y Potter estaban a una cierta distancia durmiendo.

– Se quedaron? por qué?

– Harry no tenía ganas de ir al dormitorio, después de lo que le conté sobre Ron.

– Y Pansy?

– Digamos que está preocupada por sus padres, después de leer tu carta.

De pronto, Draco miró asustado a Hermione.

– Tranquilo, está bien tu mamá. Al parecer no son varios los mortífagos y con respecto a Riddle, al parecer solo será unos días. –Dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo en su libreta.

– Le escribiste a mi madre?

Hermione cerró su libreta para luego mirarlo.

– Tuve que hacerlo, sino no dejarías de preocuparte.

Draco suspiró.

– Entonces está bien. –Suspiró de alivio.

– Y la reunión? –Preguntó mirando a Hermione.

– Ya terminó hace rato. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

– Yo quería asistir. Qué fue lo que les dijiste? –Preguntó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sillón.

– Que estabas ocupado. No te preocupes, nadie preguntó más.

Draco rodó los ojos ante el poco interés por parte de sus amigos.

– Me contarás de que hablaron en la reunión?

Hermione sonrió.

– Los gemelos trabajarán con la escoba de Harry. Creemos que eso lo ayudará en caso de que nosotros no podamos. Pansy y Harry se encargarán de traernos dos trasladores. Uno para Harry y otro para nosotros. En caso de que Harry no pueda regresar.

– Vamos a ir? –Preguntó confundido.

– Sí, pero no todos. Necesitamos gente aquí. En todo caso desde mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos.

– Apuesto a que Harry se negó al inicio.

– Sí, pero Pansy lo hizo entrar en razón.

Draco sonrió al imaginarse la escena.

– Y en qué quedaron con respecto a Flint?

– Harry hablará con el mañana. Por cierto, debo avisarte que Pansy planea ir a visitar a sus padres.

– Entiendo, imagino que no va a ir sola.

– Si, Harry va a acompañarla con la capa. –Dijo, haciendo alusión a la capa de invisibilidad.

Draco suspiró.

– No me gusta como se están acercando ellos dos.

Hermione rió.

– Harry dijo lo mismo de nosotros.

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

– No intentas decirme que nos parecemos cierto Granger?

– Aunque no lo creas, así es. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

Draco bufó.

– Por cierto, creemos que en la tercera prueba trasladarán a Harry.

– Por qué? –Preguntó confundido.

– En la primera prueba no creemos que pase, ya que vamos a estar todos presentes.

Draco asintió.

Claro, los dragones no es algo que puedas encerrar. Debía ser al aire libre, seguro ellos estarían como espectadores. –Pensó.

– En la segunda prueba puede ser pero Pansy nos dijo que en las primeras pruebas siempre son al aire libre. Así que todos creemos que será en la tercera prueba.

– Lo único que ellos encontrarán allí, será la copa.

Hermione asintió. Lo mismo había pensado en la reunión.

– Eso explica porqué estuvo tanto tiempo con la copa en la sala de trofeos. –Sentenció Draco.

– Sí, ahora solo nos queda prepararnos y ayudar a Harry.

Draco asintió, volviendo la mirada hacia Potter.

– Por qué están tan lejos de nosotros? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

– Pansy dijo que quería silencio. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

– Por cierto, no creas que ya te perdoné. –Espetó molesto.

– Yo gané. Tu me pediste que tomara del vaso y lo hice. –Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

– No me dijiste que era poción para dormir. Me engañaste.

Hermione rió.

– No te dije nada, así que no te engañé. –Se excusó Hermione mientras recostaba su cabeza en el asiento del sillón.

– Si claro. –Refunfuñó Draco.

Hermione tocó la mano de Draco.

Draco miró a Hermione y la encontró con los ojos cerrados.

– Estás durmiendo?

– No, no dejas de hablar. –Respondió mientras sus manos seguían en contacto.

Draco sonrió. Entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

– Puede que me convenzas Granger. –Añadió con una media sonrisa.

**o.0.o**

* * *

**Buenas tardes a todos. ¿Que opinan? Valió la espera? Disculpen la demora pero lo prometido aquí está. **

**¿Que opinan del avance entre Hermione y Draco? ¿cuál es su pareja favorita? **

**Debo añadir que en mi perfil está mi movimiento con respecto a los fics, en la parte de ANUNCIO. (Por si quieren saber, cuando estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo) **

**Saludos.**


End file.
